


ultra-kind of love

by Norath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Texting, no beta we die like men, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath
Summary: - Ты мне нравишься, – говорит он.- Думаю, мы будем лучшими друзьями, – говорит он.- Завтра в то же время? – спрашивает он.Или история, в которой Джонхан и Сынчоль лучшие друзья, влюблённые друг в друга целую вечность, но отказывающиеся это признать. К огромному неудовольствию всех вокруг и одного Джису в частности.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 8





	1. Я был единственным ребёнком во всей вселенной, и вдруг встретил тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ultra-kind of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715827) by [so_real](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_real/pseuds/so_real). 



> Предупреждения:  
> В этой главе нет описания панических атак или тревожности, но в некоторых главах они буду встречаться, и я буду ставить предупреждения.

Когда в дом по соседству переезжает Джонхан, на дворе лето, Сынчолю восемь и он одинок. Другие мальчики в школе, кажется, не очень любят Сынчоля, а он сам не делает попыток сблизиться с ними или позависать во время каникул. Он предпочитает оставаться дома и играть в видеоигры на заднем дворе. Поэтому он почти сваливается со своей скамейки, когда чей-то силуэт загораживает солнечный свет и спрашивает:

\- Во что ты играешь?

Сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоить своё колотящееся сердце, Сынчоль поднимает взгляд на мальчика, стоящего перед ним и смотрящего на него. Он выглядит ровесником Сынчоля, а ещё так, будто задаёт свой вопрос в третий раз, что вполне может быть правдой, потому что иногда Сынчоль погружается в игру и не замечает ничего вокруг.

\- Я играю в Покемонов. – тихо отвечает Сынчоль. Мальчик кивает и садится рядом, заглядывая в старый геймбой Сынчоля.

\- Весело? Я никогда в неё раньше не играл. – говорит мальчик, и Сынчоль думает, все ли вламываются на чужие задние дворы и вот так вот требуют внимания?

\- Весело. – отвечает он. А потом вспоминает о манерах и спрашивает: - Хочешь попробовать?  
Мальчик качает головой.

\- Не, я ужасен в видеоиграх, можно я посмотрю, как ты играешь?

Он выжидающе смотрит на Сынчоля и тот чувствует себя очень неловко. Никогда раньше никто не наблюдал как он играет. Он даже не знает правда ли он хорош. Может быть этот мальчик увидит, что он плох, и уйдёт, и почему-то, Сынчолю не хочется, чтобы он уходил. Возможно, потому, что он первый мальчик его возраста, который заговорил с ним. А может быть потому, что он кажется кем-то, с кем можно повеселиться, а Сынчоль правда очень хочет завести друга.

\- Пожалуйста? – добавляет мальчик и его большие, круглые глаза напоминают Сынчолю о щенках. Так что, прежде чем он успевает осознать, он уже кивает, и мальчик хлопает в ладоши, будто только что получил подарок на день рождения.

Сынчоль возвращается к игре. Поначалу мальчик сидит тихо, внимательно наблюдая как Сынчоль медленно проходит уровни, и задавая вопросы, когда не понимает, что происходит. Однако, чем больше времени проходит, тем громче он становится, и вскоре он громко подбадривает Сынчоля пока тот пытается выиграть гим. На самом деле, Сынчоль не возражает. Это даже очень круто – видеть, как кто-то приходит в такой восторг от его действий. Когда он выигрывает, мальчик спрыгивает со скамейки и исполняет маленький победный танец.

\- Да! Ты выиграл! Ты лучший! – говорит он, и Сынчоль чувствует, как горят его уши из-за комплиментов. Мальчик тоже замечает это и улыбается ему ещё ярче. Сынчоль вдруг чувствует желание выиграть все гимы, чтобы мальчик улыбнулся так снова.  
Дверь его дома открывается и Сынчоль вместе с мальчиком поднимают головы, замечая родителей Сынчоля и ещё одну пару. 

\- Джонхан, иди сюда, перестань надоедать бедному мальчику! – кричит незнакомая женщина.

\- Я ему не надоедаю, мам, мы играем! – жалуется мальчик ( _Джонхан_. – говорит себе Снычоль) и усаживается обратно на скамейку с упрямым выражением на лице и сложенными на груди руками. Он подчёркнуто игнорирует свою мать и снова смотрит на Сынчоля.

\- Не обращай на них внимания, продолжай играть. 

Сынчоль смотрит на него очень растерянно, после переводя взгляд на маму, надеясь не её помощь. _Помоги,_ – читается в его взгляде – _я не знаю, как справиться с этим мальчиком_. Правда мама не смотрит на него, они с отцом разговаривают с родителями Джонхана. 

Сынчоль оборачивается на Джонхана, который все ещё смотрит на него.

\- Разве… разве не нужно пойти и поздороваться? – почти шёпотом спрашивает Сынчоль. 

Джонхан смотрит на него почти оскорблённо.

\- Зачем? Они взрослые, а значит скучные. Ты должен общаться только со мной, потому что я крутой. – говорит он и для пущего эффекта, сдувает с лица чёлку. Сынчоль правда считает, что крутые мальчики делают что-то подобное.

\- Но я тебя _не знаю_. Ты не представился. – говорит Сынчоль.

Джонхан с минуту думает над этим.

\- Ну так и ты тоже.

Если бы Сынчоль не был воспитанным мальчиком, он бы закатил глаза. Но вместо этого он просто дует губы.

\- Ладно, не смотри на меня так. – говорит Джонхан. – Привет, я Юн Джонхан, мы только что переехали в соседний дом и пришли познакомиться, что я и делаю прямо сейчас, если ты вдруг не заметил.

\- Я заметил. – отвечает Сынчоль и не смеётся, хотя считает эту короткую речь Джонхана очень смешной. Потому что, ну да, он вежливый мальчик.

\- Привет, Юн Джонха, я Чхве Сынчоль и живут тут. Приятно познакомиться.

Джонхан улыбается ему улыбкой, которая говорит о том, что он знает, что Сынчоль делает.

\- Привет, Чхве Сынчоль, и мне приятно познакомиться. – говорит он и они оба начинают хихикать.

\- Джонхан! – снова зовёт его мать. – Иди сюда, нам пора возвращаться!

Джонхан прекращает смеяться и на его лице снова появляется упрямое выражение.

\- Да, мам! – кричит он, продолжая смотреть на Сынчоля.

\- Ты мне нравишься. – говорит он.

\- Думаю, мы будем лучшими друзьями. – говорит он.

\- Завтра в это же время? – спрашивает он.

И уходит, будто уже знает ответ, будто уже знает, что Сынчоль ошеломлённо смотрит ему в спину и кивает, хотя Джонхан даже не видит его.

+++

Так продолжается всё лето: Сынчоль сидит на скамейке на заднем дворе и играет в Покемонов. В какой-то момент появляется Джонхан и садится рядом с ним, чтобы посмотреть, как тот играет. Вместе они проходят все игры про Покемонов, а когда вообще все игры заканчиваются, они просто проводят время вместе. Придумывают собственные игры и узнают друг друга. Сынчоль узнаёт, что Джонхану тоже восемь и что он на два месяца младше, а ещё, что он будет ходить в школу Сынчоля с августа.

Ещё оказывается, что Джонхан хорош в спорте, но ленив во всём остальном; ему нравится попадать в неприятности и заботиться о людях. Сынчоль узнаёт, что Джонах умный, рассказывает самые интересные истории и шутит самые смешные шутки. Джонхан смеётся над глупыми каламбурами Сынчоля и слушает его истории, подталкивая его рассказывать о себе, вытаскивая его из раковины, поощряя открываться миру.

Джонхан тащит Сынчоля вместе изучать окрестности. И старые улицы, которые Сынчоль исходит вдоль и поперёк, вдруг наполняются новыми возможностями. Они лазают по деревьям, соревнуются, бегая туда-сюда по крутому холму, находящемуся за три улицы от их домов. Они изучают каждый закоулок и поворот, а когда становится слишком жарко, чтобы находиться на улице, прячутся под прохладной тенью дерева на заднем дворе Сынчоля. Они лежат вплотную друг к другу и разговаривают обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. 

За всю свою жизнь Сынчоль ещё никогда не был так счастлив. Если бы он знал, что иметь друга будет так здорово, он бы приложил усилия раньше. Но, опять же, думает он, пока Джонхан учит его пускать камушки по воде, в школе нет никого похожего на Джонхана. Джонхан смышлёный и смешной, и заставляет Сынчоля чувствовать себя так, будто она наконец нашёл что-то своё. Не так как другие мальчики в школе, которые смотрят на него странно, потому что он застенчивый. Когда он с Джонханом, то не чувствует себя застенчивым, он чувствует, что может быть собой и Джонхан, скорее всего, просто рассмеётся и скажет какой Сынчоль крутой. 

Нет, нет никого похожего на Юн Джонхана 

Но чем ближе конец августа и ближе школа, тем сильнее нервничает Сынчоль. Вдруг Джонхан поймёт какой на самом деле Сынчоль _не_ крутой в школе? Он точно не захочет дружить с кем-то таким застенчивым, как Сынчоль. Когда они только вдвоём всё иначе, но Сынчоль не сможет справиться с целым классом других детей. Джонхан точно это заметит и тут же заведёт новых друзей. Джонхан-то и _правда_ крутой. Он быстро подружится с другими детьми и оставит Сынчоля одного. Сынчоль не хочет снова быть один, не теперь, когда он знает, как весело иметь друга. 

\- Ты сегодня странный. – однажды говорит Джонхан, пока они лежат под деревом на траве.  
Школа начинается через неделю и Сынчоль пытался найти способы убедить свою маму разрешить ему прогулять. 

\- Я всегда странный. – отвечает от Джонхану, потому что это правда и потому что он знает, что Джонхан имеет в виду и не хочет об этом говорить.

Джонхан смеётся и падает ничком Снычолю на живот.

\- Ты мягонький. – комментирует он в футболку Сынчоля. – А теперь скажи мне, что не так.  
Сынчоль играется с прядью волос Джонхана пока раздумывает над ответом. Джанхан одобрительно мычит.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться в школу.

\- Почему? – мягко интересуется Джонхан. Его глаза закрыты, и он использует Сынчоля как подушку, и выглядит таким расслабленным, что Сынчолю на мгновение становится завидно.

\- Ненавижу школу. – искренне говорит он.

Какое-то время Джонхан молчит, пока Сынчоль продолжает играть с его волосами.

\- Другие дети грубят тебе? – наконец спрашивает Джонхан.

\- Не грубят, они просто не хотят со мной играть. – Сынчолю очень стыдно говорить такое вслух, но он не умеет врать Джонхану.

\- Тогда они тупицы. – уверенно произносит тот. – Я думаю, что ты очень крутой. На их месте я бы хотел с тобой играть.

Сынчоль чувствует, как грудь наполняется теплом, а щёки загораются румянцем. 

\- Я не такой крутой в школе. – признаётся он.

Джонхан поднимается и смотрит на него с упрямым выражением на лице.

\- Ты всегда крутой и если эти дети этого не понимают, тогда это их проблема. Даже лучше, что они не понимают, так ты будешь только моим другом. – говорит он и расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Ты дурак. – отвечает Сынчоль, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение. На самом деле, он бы не возражал, если бы Джонхан был его единственным другом на веки.

\- Ты дуракее. – недовольно фыркает Джонхан.

\- Нет такого слова! – пихает его Сынчоль.

Джонхан хихикает и пихает его в ответ.

\- Я его сказал, значит есть!

\- Кто сказа, что ты король мира? – смеясь, спрашивает Сынчоль.

Джонхан строит очень важное лицо и говорит:

\- Я, конечно же.

После всего это Сынчоль больше не волнуется, а когда наступает первый школьный день, он и Джонхан входят в класс вместе, готовые завоевать весь мир.

Это лучший школьный год в жизни Сынчоля. Джонхан всегда рядом с ним, и, хотя Сынчоль был прав, и Джонхан умудряется подружится, кажется, с каждым в этой школе, он всегда убеждается, что Сынчоль участвует во всём, чем бы они не занимались.

\- Ты мой лучший друг, ну. – говорит он, и тянет Сынчоля поиграть с другими детьми на площадке.

Они становятся друзьями с одноклассником по имени Джису. Он милый и застенчивый, прямо как Сынчоль, но очень забавный. Сынчоль недоумевает, почему никогда раньше с ним не разговаривал, потому что оказывается, ему правда очень нравится Джису. Джонхану, кажется, он тоже очень нравится и вскоре они втроём становятся близкими друзьями. 

На самом деле, благодаря Джонхану, у Сынчоля появляется всё больше и больше друзей. Он встречает Вону – очень тихого и очень странного, но очень крутого мальчика, на год младше них, который тоже любит видеоигры. Позже Джонхан знакомит их с Сунёном, который, наверное, самый громкий человек когда-либо встреченный Сынчолем. Но Сунён заставляет его смеяться до колик в животе и у него лучшие объятия. Сунён притаскивает своего друга Джихуна, который говорит, что он вовсе не друг Сунёна, а просто терпит его, потому что больше не с кем играть. Сынчоль считает это странным, но не задаёт вопросов, а вместо этого наблюдает как Джонхан воркует и называет Джихуна милым, пока Джихун не бьёт его, а потом они все смеются.

Определённо, это лучший школьный год в жизни Сынчоля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Названия почти всех глав - строчки из песни Fall Out Boy - The last of the Real ones  
> Так что рекомендую её послушать.


	2. Ты - солнце, а я всего лишь планета, вращающаяся вокруг тебя

Джонахан пока ещё мало в чём разобрался в своей жизни. Он не знает кем хочет стать, когда вырастет несмотря на то, что его родители и учителя уже начали говорить ему определиться со своим академическим будущим. Он бы хотел как-то помогать людям (уход за больными?), но в то же время сердцу хочется его-то более творческого, более _свободного_. В последнее время он частенько прокрадывается в студию отца, чтобы стащить камеру и сделать фото всяких интересных вещей (обычно это цветы, дерево на заднем дворе Сынчоля, птицы, сидящие на проводах, ботинки Сынчоля, выстроенные в линию перед входной дверью, сосредоточенное лицо Сынчоля, делающего уроки…).

Иногда Джонхан завидует Сынчолю, хотя раньше даже не думал, что такое возможно. У Сынчоля уже есть все ответы, он решил всё ещё год назад, когда присоединился к беговому клубу. Кто бы мог подумать, что застенчивый, неловкий ребёнок, который ходил за Джонханом хвостиком, вырастет во всеобщего любимца. Но вот он Сынчоль, в своих беговых кроссовках, фирменной куртке команды и с кучей новых крутых друзей. Джонхан хотел бы ненавидеть их за то, что украли его лучшего друга, но не может, потому что они все на самом деле такие _хорошие_. Особенно этот ребёнок, Мингю, который на два года младше, но уже выше джонхановского холодильника (что чертовски несправедливо, по мнению Джонхана). И при этом он буквально человеческое воплощение щеночка, да ещё и записался в фанаты Джонхана, так что теперь присоединяется к ним во время обеда, смеётся над всеми шутками Юна и старается как можно реже попадать Джихуну под горячую руку.

Джонхану правда не на что жаловаться. Ему _нравится_ Мингю (как и вообще каждому в их компании), но он ненавидит то, как ведёт себя Сынчоль рядом с ним. Или рядом с любым членом их клуба.

_\- Это не ты! Ты милый и придурковатый задрот, а не какой-то заносчивый первый красавчик школы!_ \- Джонхан хочет встряхнуть Сынчоля, чтобы тот это понял. Потому что Джонхан скучает по временам, когда Сынчоль был только его. Чхве всегда был его протеже, а Джонхан не любит, когда другие прикасаются к его вещам. Он знает, что такая ревность неразумная и детская, но Джонхан всегда был слишком эгоистичным, чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах.

Что его действительно беспокоит, так это невозможность наблюдать за играющим Сынчолем, потому что теперь тот встречается с Вону и Джихуном, чтобы поиграть раз в неделю. (Не то чтобы Джонхан не любит Вону и Джихуна, просто в их присутствии он чувствует себя лишним, потому что не разбирается в играх. Джонхану они никогда не были интересны, ему было интересно наблюдать за Сынчолем – счастливым и сбросившим все маски). 

Его беспокоит то, что Сынчоль кидает его по пятницам ради обеда со своими крутыми друзьями, и что во время разговоров с Джонханом, пока они идут на математику (единственный общий предмет в этом году) он вдруг полностью меняется, когда кто-то из бегового клуба проходит мимо и даёт ему пять.

Будто в одном теле уживаются два Сынчоля и одного Джонхан любит, а другого презирает.

Предпоследний год в школе, кажется, худший год в его жизни. И чтобы всё стало ещё ужаснее – девушки.

Джонхан не тупой, никогда таким не был. Он замечает все те взгляды, что девушки бросают на него. Уже довольно давно, честно говоря. Всё было вполне терпимо, пока ограничивалось взглядами, но в последнее время некоторые пытаются подкатывать к нему, и Джонхан ненавидит это. Он не знает, как вести себя в таких ситуациях, что говорить, куда деть руки. Джису смеётся над ним, когда Джонхан озвучивает свои переживания.

\- Ты просто ещё зелёный, это случается с нами всеми. Расслабься. – говорит он и похлопывает Джонхана по спине.

Джису, который два года набирался храбрости, чтобы просто поздороваться с мамой Джонхана, теперь советует ему «расслабиться». Те четыре года в Америке точно что-то сделали с ним.

_\- Я не зелёный. Я просто не хочу с ними говорить._ – горько думает Джонхан.

Большинство девушек хочет поговорить с ним только из-за его волос. Однажды девушка спросила его, не хочет ли он стать айдолом, потому что у него подходящая внешность. Из-за жуткого стыда от этого неловкого флирта, Джонхану хотелось сбежать на край света.  
Он рассказал об этом комментарии Сынчолю, в один из тех редких дней, когда они проводили время только вдвоём. И Сынчоль удивил его, заявив: «Думаю, ты и правда выглядишь немного как айдол». 

Джонхан до сих пор не знает, почему эта же реплика из уст Сынчоля заставила его покраснеть. Когда то же самое говорила девушка, ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. То, что Сынчоль заставляет его чувствовать, когда они только вдвоём, совсем не похоже на то, что Джонхан чувствует, когда он с девушками. Джонхан думал, что это из-за того, что они лучшие друзья, но теперь он уже не так в этом уверен. Такие мысли о Сынчоле вогнали его в панику, так что он приказал себе заткнуться, и попытался замаскировать своё смущение. Но целую неделю улыбка сама появлялась на его губах, когда он вспоминал этот разговор.

Сынчолю тоже перепадает флирта, к большому неудовольствию Джонхана. Обычно, когда девушки пытаются заговорить с Джонханом, он просто придумывает отговорки, чтобы уйти как можно скорее. Так он заработал себе репутацию холодного и недоступного. А вот Сынчоль стал местным предметом обожания. Слишком вежливый (и слишком застенчивый), чтобы отказать кому-либо, он даёт шанс каждому, кто приглашает его на свидание, даже если так никогда и не заводит ни с кем отношений. Почему-то, когда Джонхан наблюдает как Сынчоль ходит на свидания то с одной, то с другой девушкой, у него темнеет в глазах. Сынчоль даже не разбивает им сердца, для такого он слишком хороший. 

Джонхан хочет придушить каждого. 

+++  
Это случается, когда Джонхан занимается в библиотеке, прячась от поклонников.  
Он появляется из ниоткуда: волосы мокрые из-за бушующего снаружи дождя, футболка прилипла к груди, на губах усталая улыбка, а в руке любимая шоколадка Джонхана. Живое воплощение мокрого сна старшеклассницы.   
На Джонхана снисходит откровение, он пока ещё не очень понимает _о чём именно_ , но уже довольно уверен в том, что оно связано с Сынчолем, а вовсе не с девушками, которые пытаются с ним флиртовать.  
 _\- Помогите,_ \- думает Джонхан, пока Сынчоль тихо усаживается рядом с ним, протягивая шоколадку и укладываясь на стол, подложив руки под голову, - _кажется, он мне нравится.  
_  
Всё становится на свои места. Ревность, собственническое чувство, странные мысли о Сынчоле, которые иногда появляются в его голове. Мир Джонхана медленно разваливается на куски, пока он сжимает шоколадку с такой силой, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Взгляд прикован к учебнику биологии, чтобы не смотреть на Сынчоля. 

Ему нравится Сынчоль. Он влюблён в Сынчоля, своего лучшего друга, который парень. Возможно ли, что ему нравятся парни? Ну, ему должны нравиться парни, если ему нравится Сынчоль, а Сынчоль парень. Но значит ли это, что ему нравятся парни _в принципе_? Поэтому он не может говорить с девушками и чувствует, будто его мутит всякий раз, когда он разговаривает с ними? Поэтому, когда они с Сынчолем наедине что-то в его животе переворачивается? Это те самые бабочки, о которых все говорят? Потому что они больше похожи на землетрясение внутри.

Нет, быть такого не может. Это просто Джонхан странный. Сынчоль ведь его лучший друг и совершенно нормально, что к нему он испытывает что-то особенное, не похожее на чувства к другим людям, верно?  
Но в то же время, пока он думает обо всём этом, он понимает, что ошибается. Потому что никто больше не заставляет его чувствовать то же, что он чувствует рядом с Сынчолем, когда тот улыбается ему или обнимает его, или высказывает своё одобрение.

Внезапно все последние взаимодействия с Сынчолем предстают в новом свете. Конечно же ему нравится Сынчоль, как он мог быть таким глупцом и не заметить этого? То, как он превращается в алеющее нечто, когда Сынчоль делает ему комплименты, или как он всегда жаждет его внимания. Такое происходит только с Сынчолем. 

Джонхан проебался. Так невероятно и абсолютно проебался. Такое не может происходить с ним. И речь не о том, что ему нравятся парни, это, вообще-то, имеет смысл. Джонхану никогда не были интересны девочки в том смысле, который навязывает ему общество. Ему всегда больше нравились компании парней. Серьёзно, он должен был осознать раньше.   
Нет, Джонхан проебался, потому что ему может и нравятся парни (один конкретный, в частности), но вот Сынчолю нет. Господи, да Сынчоль натуральнее биойогурта, Джонхану следовало это учесть. Потому что внезапно, к способности функционировать самостоятельно, Сынчоль приобрёл способность общаться с девушками. Последнее сильно беспокоило Джонхана, но, как оказалось, по совершенно иной причине.

\- Что учишь? – бормочет Сынчоль. Он так и не поднял голову, за что Джонхан очень благодарен, потому что так он не может видеть его лица. Что хорошо, а то его мозг может просто схлопнуться.

\- Биологию. А ты почему не на тренировке? – отвечает он, пытаясь говорить ровным тоном.

Сынчоль издаёт какой-то звук и поворачивает голову так, чтобы быть лицом к Джонхану. Его щека сплющена о его же собственную руку. Он выглядит таким милым – наполовину сплющенное лицо и надутые губы, – что Джонхан хочет заехать ему по голове учебником.

\- Там дождь идёт. – ноющим голосом жалуется Сынчоль. Джонхан любит эту его сторону, ту, что всё ещё ведёт себя как ребёнок. Обычно Сынчоль ведёт себя так только с Джонханом и Джису. И Джонхан лелеет каждое такое мгновение.   
_\- И теперь ты знаешь почему._ – говорит голос в его голове, по какой-то причине пугающе похожий на голос Джису. Джонхан сходит с ума. 

\- Отменили? – беззаботно интересуется он. Джонхан очень хорош в сокрытии своих чувств, его учитель драмы гордился бы им.

Сынчоль кивает и дуется сильнее, что превращает его в грустного щеночка. Джонхан сопротивляется порыву начать ворковать над ним.   
_\- Держи. Себя. В. Руках._ \- мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник Джонхан.

\- И ты решил немного поучиться? – поддразнивает он.

На самом деле, Сынчоль очень хороший студент, но иногда забывает об учёбе из-за тренировок. Джонхан прекратил попытки заставить его организовать своё время месяц назад, даже несмотря на то, что от неорганизованности Сынчоля у самого Джонхана всё буквально зудит.

Сынчоль качает головой и открыто пялится на него. Джонхан изо всех сил старается не растаять. 

_Мысленная заметка: поискать способ удалить свои чувства.  
_  
\- Я хотел увидеть тебя. – тихо говорит Сынчоль и Джонхан узнаёт это тон, тон побитого щеночка. Его Чхве обычно использует, чтобы заставить Джонхана отдать ему последнюю печеньку или дать скатать домашнюю работу. Вкупе с мило надутыми губами – это самая эффективная тактика убеждения Сынчоля. И Джонхан _слаб_ перед ней. - Я сто лет не говорил с тобой нормально.

И, ладно, может он и прав. Возможно, Джонхан немного избегал Сынчоля в последнее время. Не так чтоб прям очевидно (по крайней мере, он так думает), но видимо Сынчоль оказался чувствительнее к бестолковым отговоркам и прохладному отношению. Джонхан отказывается чувствовать вину, потому что, по его мнению, он в праве избегать Сынчоля, а вместе с ним и все те смущающие чувства, что он заставляет его испытывать. Абсолютно нормальный способ справляться со всем этим. А теперь, когда до него дошло, что у него есть эта маленькая, глупая влюблённость в лучшего друга, он, пожалуй, поизбегает его ещё немного. Люди всегда так делают.

\- Земля вызывает Хана, ты тут? – Сынчоль машет ладонью у него перед лицом и Джонхан возвращается на землю.

\- Тут я. – он трясёт головой, чтобы прояснить свои мысли. Джонхан оборачивается к Сынчолю, который теперь пялится на него с озабоченным выражением на лице. - Что?

Сынчоль строит непонимающее лицо и смотрит на Хана недоверчиво.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушал?

Джонхан правда слушал, но хотел бы он не.

\- Ага?

\- Что с тобой не так сегодня? – словно на сумасшедшего смотрит на него Чхве.

\- Да ничего? – это должно было быть утверждением, но получилось почему-то вопросом. Его чертов предательский рот. - А с тобой-то что не так?

Джонхан уверен, что Сынчоль себе что-нибудь вывихнет, судя по тому как широко он раскрыл глаза.

\- _Что?_

Джонхан беспомощно взмахивает руками.

\- _Не знаю!_ Это ты начал задавать странные вопросы!

\- _Прошу прощения?!_

\- Мальчики, если вы не начнёте говорить тише, я попрошу вас покинуть библиотеку. – раздался голос позади них. Оба подпрыгнули и повернулись. Сзади стояла школьная библиотекарша и смотрела на них очень недовольно.

\- Прошу прощения, мэм. – Сынчоль улыбается ей своей милой, сладкой улыбкой и говорит своим лучшим фальшивым «мне очень стыдно» тоном. И как только смеет быть таким очаровательным с людьми? Джонхану внезапно хочется бежать отсюда со всех ног.

\- На самом деле, - начинает он, запихивая вещи в сумку и привлекая внимание обоих, - я как раз собирался идти.

Библиотекарша кивает и возвращается к себе за стол. Джонхан игнорирует прожигающий в нём дырки взгляд Сынчоля, и заканчивает собирать вещи. Он направляется к двери и даже не оглядываясь знает, что Сынчоль следует за ним.

\- Какого хера, Джонхан?! – восклицает Чхве как только они покидают библиотеку. Джонхан идёт прямо к своему шкафчику, чтобы забрать зонтик. Он не удостаивает вспышку Сынчоля ответом, что только сильнее злит старшего.  
Джонхан закрывает шкафчик, когда Сынчоль наконец-то догоняет его. Брови в непонимании сошлись на переносице, а взгляд жёсткий. Он хватает Джонхана за запястье, точно предсказывая его намерение выскользнуть за дверь, как только зонтик окажется у него в руках. Джонхану следовало ожидать, что Сынчоль сможет разгадать его план, он всегда так делает.

Голос Сынчоля пропитан болью, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Почему ты убегаешь от меня?

\- Я не убегаю от тебя. – огрызается Джонхан. Он не смотрит на Сынчоля, пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

\- Да ты что? – саркастично спрашивает Сынчоль, и ладно, этому он научился у Джонхана. Так что поделом ему. – Потому что я блядски уверен, что убегаешь.

Почему-то Джонхан чувствует, как гнев нарастает в нём, так что очень старается держать себя под контролем. Сцена посреди школьного коридора – последнее, что ему нужно. Прямо сейчас он немного ненавидит Сынчоля за то, что тот делает его таким эмоциональным.

\- Не убегаю я, блядь! – может быть у него не очень получилось сдержать свои эмоции. Чудесно.

К счастью (или нет), не он один плох в этом. Он всегда мог читать Сынчоля как открытую книгу, и количество боли, которое он видит в глазах Сынчоля, когда кричит на него, заставляет что-то внутри Джонхана надломиться. Он немедленно сожалеет о своём поступке.

\- Чоль, я… - начинает он, но Сынчоль обрывает его движением головы.

\- Нет, Хани, всё нормально, ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, я понял. – говорит он, отпуская запястье Джонхана. Он звучит таким _поверженным_ , что Джонхан чувствует себя абсолютным засранцем. Он протягивает к нему руку, но Сынчоль отталкивает её. Джонхан прижимает руку к груди, будто обжёгся.

\- Это не так! – когда его голос стал таким слабым? С каких пор он не может разговаривать с Сынчолем?

Сынчоль смотрит на него, боль пересекает каждую чёрточку в его лице.  
\- А что тогда, Джонхан?

Джонхан качает головой. Нет ни единой возможности объяснить Сынчолю, что происходит и не раскрыть свою влюблённость. Которую он сам осознал несколько минут назад.

\- Я не могу сказать тебе. – говорит он и почти морщится при виде того, как поникли плечи Сынчоля.

\- Так и думал. – мягко говорит он. Джонхан хочет обнять его, как-нибудь к нему прикоснуться, но знает, что сейчас ему нельзя. Сынчоль глубоко вздыхает и смотрит в сторону.  
\- Тогда я пойду.

Он разворачивается. Джонхан не может найти в себе сил, чтоб попросить его остаться, так что смотрит как его фигура скрывается за поворотом. Он прислоняется к шкафчику и бьётся об него головой. Сильно.  
Он такой идиот.

+++  
Позже ему приходит смс от Джису, как раз в тот момент, когда он сидит дома, притворяясь, что учится, а не пялится в окно напротив его собственного.

**Шуа:** что ты натворил

**Ханни:** о чём ты

**Шуа:** ты знаешь о чём я

**Шуа:** сынчоль хандрит и слушает fob, ты точно что-то натворил

**Ханни:** ты может удивишься, но не каждый раз, когда он решает побыть эмарём это моя вина.

**Ханни:** о каком уровне fob идёт речь, кстати

**Шуа:** он уже пятый раз слушает ive got a dark alley

**Ханни:** бля

**Ханни:** окей, я его починю

**Ханни:** ты там?

**Шуа:** там, но мин через 10 уйду

**Шуа:** он будет полностью в твоём распоряжении ;)

**Ханни:** это ещё что блядь значит

**Ханни:** шуа

**Ханни:** хон джиСУ

**Ханни:** ОТВЕЧАЙ ССЫКЛО ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ

Джонхан бросает телефон на кровать с недовольным стоном, мысленно проклиная своего лучшего друга. Кидает на окно соседнего дома убийственный взгляд, надеясь, что он как-нибудь дойдёт до Джису, а потом роняет голову на стол. Чертовы Fall Out Boy. Чёртов Джису, потому что изначально именно он рассказал им о них. Чёртова эмарьская задница Сынчоля. Чёртова неспособность Джонхана не впутываться, когда дело касается вышеупомянутой задницы.

Решив, что в эту ночь учиться уже не выйдет, Джонхан подходит к окну, открывает его и забирается на подоконник. Усевшись там, он ждёт, когда дверь Сынчоля откроется и Джису вежливо попрощается с мамой Чхве и пойдёт вниз по улице. После этого Джонах начинает действовать.

Он тихо спрыгивает на крышу террасы чёрного входа и оттуда на задний двор. Перепрыгивает забор, отделяющий их двор от двора Чхве и взбирается на своё любимое дерево. Это уже вторая натура – ускользать из дома и забираться в окно Сынчоля. Кажется, он делал так всю жизнь.   
Даже будучи обутым в домашние тапки, он легко дотягивается до крепкой ветки возле окна Сынчоля. Какое-то время он прячется в листьях и наблюдает за тем, что происходит в комнате.   
Сынчоль лежит на кровати, раскинув в стороны конечности, лицом зарывшись в подушку. Джонхан не слышит музыку, но знает, что она есть. Он тихо ругается. Тупой, драматичный дурак.

Сынчоль не слышит первое постукивание в окно, так что Джонхан отбрасывает всякую осторожность и стучит громче. Чхве поднимает голову и его непонимающее лицо заставляет Джонхана захихикать. Он виновато улыбается и машет рукой, безмолвно прося, чтобы его впустили. Сынчоль дуется всю дорогу от кровати до окна и Джонхан знает, что пялится, но сейчас его это не волнует.

\- Привет. – говорит он как только Сынчоль открывает окно, обдавая Джонхана волной музыки.

Сынчоль смотрит на него большими, честным глазами.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Джису – беспардонная маленькая задница. – жалуется Джонхан, вваливаясь внутрь и пряча улыбку, когда Сынчоль подается вперед, чтобы помочь ему забраться в комнату.

\- Он тебе писал? – голос Сынчоля звучит обиженно. Джонах его понимает.

\- Именно так. – говорит он, поправляя одежду. Теперь, когда он внутри, музыка кажется такой громкой, что может вызвать головную боль. Джонхан оборачивается к Сынчолю, который смотрит на него так, будто он какое-то необычное животное. Джонхан неловко улыбается ему.

\- Ум, я не знаю, что сказать. – он чешет загривок.

Сынчоль кривит рожицу и обнимает себя руками. Это плохо. Музыка продолжает вдалбливать вину прямо в мозг Джонхана.

\- Не о чем говорить. – Сынчоль отводит взгляд. Иногда Джонхан забывает каким маленьким он может выглядеть, когда ему грустно.   
Джонхан знает, как всё будет. Они оба слишком упрямые и гордые, чтобы признать проблему. Они будут наворачивать вокруг неё круги, так никогда и не обращаясь напрямую, потому что именно так они обычно и поступают.   
Почему-то, в этот раз Джонхан не хочет, чтобы всё было как обычно.

Откинув волосы, он решает обратить внимание на слона в комнате.

\- Есть о чём, Сынчоль.

Внезапно, стоять становится слишком сложно, так что он падает на кровать Сынчоля и упирается локтями в колени, пряча лицо в ладонях на минуту. Когда он поднимает голову, то обнаруживает, что Сынчоль подошёл ближе, и теперь завис перед ним, выглядя так, будто хочет сесть рядом, но не смеет. Джонхан придвигается к спинке кровати, и хлопает по освободившемуся месту рядом. Чхве быстро устраивается там. Джонхан прячет улыбку за рукавом кофты.

Когда Снычоль так близко, желание коснуться его практически непереносимо. Он недавно принял душ – волосы выглядят мягкими и пушистыми, и он пахнет чем-то свежим, и Джонхан не хочет ничего кроме как податься вперёд и запустить пальцы в пряди Сынчоля, лицом зарыться ему в шею.   
Это желание пугает его до смерти.

Сынчоль смотрит на него большими глазами, взгляд уязвимый и Джонхану хочется кричать.

\- Ты злишься на меня? – мягко спрашивает Сынчоль.

Джонхан грустно улыбается ему, откидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену, поворачиваясь так, чтобы сидеть лицом к Сынчолю. Всё его тело зудит от желания прикоснуться к лицу старшего, так что ему приходится занять свои руки, играясь подолом свитера.

\- Я бы никогда не смог на тебя злиться. – искренне говорит Джонхан.

Сынчоль удивлённо приоткрывает рот, а потом всё его лицо морщится в непонимании. Так забавно следить за тем, как ярко и легко эмоции отображаются на его лице. Джонхану никогда не надоедает наблюдать за этими изменениями.

\- Тогда почему ты избегаешь меня?

Вот оно, бомба сброшена. Большой Вопрос.   
_\- Назад уже не повернёшь,_ \- говорит Джонхан себе. Он решает столкнуться лицом к лицу с проблемой, чем бы всё в итоге не обернулось.

\- Я… - он не знает с чего начать. Сынчоль сел зеркально ему и теперь наклонился ближе, его широкая грудь выглядит слишком уж соблазнительно. Джонхану надо сосредоточиться. – Извини, что избегал тебя. Я запутался и пытался всё обдумать.

Сынчоль кивает в такт его словам, брови всё так же нахмурены. Джонхан хочет стереть эту хмурость поцелуями. 

\- Всё нормально. Но почему?

_\- Потому что я думаю, что влюблён в тебя._ – понимает Джонхан. День сегодня богат на события. Но такое он точно не может сказать Сынчолю, так что следующие слова подбирает очень осторожно.

\- Мне кое кто нравится. – почти шепчет он, глядя в сторону. Он чувствует, как наливаются теплом щёки и проклинает свои предательские сосуды.

Он слышит, как Снычоль резко вдыхает воздух, а затем _хихикает_. Джонхан тут же поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть. Сынчоль улыбается ему глупой улыбкой.

\- Что это за лицо? – спрашивает Юн, опасаясь худшего.

«Худшее» наступает в виде Сынчоля, тыкающего его в бок и поддразнивающего:   
\- Юн Джонхану кто-то нравится? Что это я только что услышал?! Это правда тот же Юн Джонхан, который сбегает, как только девушка хочет заговорить с ним? Кто это всё же смог разбить твой панцирь? Я её знаю? Погоди, это та девушка из твоего класса биологии? Та милашка, как её звали? Наюн?

Ужас нарастает в Джонхане с каждым словом Сынчоля.

\- Наён. И нет, это не она. Это… это не _она_.

Улыбка Сынчоля дрогнула и превратилась в непонимающий изгиб. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джонхан вздыхает и снова отводит взгляд. Он правда это делает. Каминаут своему лучшему другу-тире-предмету-влюблённости. Он, наверное, глупый, но не может ничего скрывать от Сынчоля.

\- Я… это _он_ , Чоль. Я влюблён в парня. – слова едва ли громче шёпота, но Джонхан знает, что Сынчоль услышал.

\- Ох. 

\- Ага. – говорит он, избегая взгляда Сынчоля. – Самое время сказать мне какой я фрик.

\- _Что?_ – голос Чхве немного ломается и Джонхан хочет куда-нибудь спрятаться. – Я бы никогда такого не сказал.

Джонхан не может дать название тому, что он чувствует. С одной стороны, облегчение, что Сынчоль не испытывает отвращение после его признания. С другой, это всё только усложняет. Джонхан рискует посмотреть на старшего и немедленно об этом жалеет.   
В лице Сынчоля столько искренности, что Джонхану хочется вылезти из собственной кожи.

\- Ты поэтому меня игнорировал? Ты думал, что я, типа, не приму это? – Джонхан ненавидит голос Сынчоля за то, что тот такой успокаивающий, заставляющий его хотеть вывернуться перед ним наизнанку.   
Будучи не в состоянии ответить, Джонхан просто кивает, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Сынчоль яростно мотает головой, волосы разлетаются по воздуху. Просто невероятно, как сильно он напоминает щенка временами.

\- Хан, ты мой лучший друг, ты же знаешь, да? – говорит Сынчоль, пытаясь перехватить взгляд Джонхана. Когда ему, наконец, это удаётся, он дарит Джонхану самую прекрасную улыбку. Улыбку, которая заставляет сердце Джонхана перевернуться в груди. – Меня вообще не заботит кто тебе нравится, слышишь? Пока ты счастлив, ничто другое не имеет значения. 

Глаза Джонхана расширяются и ему приходится прикрыть рот ладонью, потому что _это уже слишком_.   
Сынчоль всегда знал, что именно надо сказать, чтобы успокоить его. И сегодняшний день не стал исключением.   
Юн глупо кивает, не в состоянии издать ни звука, и Сынчоль посмеивается. Он отталкивается от стены и приглашающе разводит руки.

\- Обнимашки? – легко спрашивает он, не переставая улыбаться. И всё это так искренне, так прекрасно, так _по-сынчолевски_ , что единственное, что остаётся Джонхану – наклониться и позволить Сынчолю укрыть его в объятии, которое ощущается словно первый глоток свежего воздуха, доставшийся ему за долгие месяцы.

Он разрешает себе остаться в объятиях так долго, как Сынчоль захочет. Руки зажаты между их телами, а лицо сплющено о плечо Чоля. Джонхан вдыхает свежий запах его геля для душа. Он знает, что это странно, но не может себя контролировать, не тогда, когда руки Сынчоля ощущаются так _правильно_ вокруг него.

Когда они, наконец, разделяются, к Джонхану возвращается голос.

\- Спасибо. – бормочет он, в этот раз глядя Сынчолю прямо в глаза, потому что хочет, чтобы он знал, как много это значит. 

Улыбка Сынчоля такая яркая, что может осветить целый город.

\- Не стоит.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, оба просто наслаждаются присутствием друг друга после недель напряжения. Джонхан считает родинки на лице Сынчоля, когда тот вдруг снова заговаривает.

\- Эй, хочешь остаться на ночь? Можем построить домик из одеял, как когда мы были детьми. Мама, кажется, купила клубники на днях. – предлагает он и Джонхан знает, что Сынчоль делает это, чтобы поднять ему настроение. Его взгляд полон надежды, и только абсолютно бессердечный человек смог бы отказать ему. 

\- Хорошо. – улыбается Джонхан. 

\- Отлично! Пойду скажу маме, что ты остаёшься на ужин. – Сынчоль вскакивает с постели и торопится вниз. 

Джонхан откидывается обратно на стену, не до конца веря, в то, что только что произошло. Теперь он замечает, что музыка в какой-то момент прекратилась, так что он лежит в полной тишине, погружённый в собственные мысли.

Он влюблён в Сынчоля. Влюблён в своего лучшего друга. Это должно быть иронично, но почему-то ощущается так правильно. Даже если Сынчоль никогда не полюбит его в ответ. Даже если он никогда не сможет его получить. Джонхан, наверное, мазохист, раз так думает, но он рад, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга-натурала. Потому что Сынчоля легко любить внезапно осознаёт Джонхан. Любить Сынчоля естественно для него. Он любил его всю свою жизнь, просто не замечал до сегодняшнего дня. Джонхан вздыхает, позволяя осознанию наполнить тело, принимая его, делая его частью себя.

Он Юн Джонхан, и он любит Чхве Сынчоля. 

\- Ты должен был слышать мою маму, когда он узнала, что ты здесь. – голос Сынчоля слышится раньше, чем он сам заходит в комнату, таща кучу, которая, кажется, состоит из трёх тысяч одеял и подушек.

_« - Он снова забрался по дереву? Он так убьётся однажды!»_ \- Сынчоль просто ужасно подражает голосу матери, пока скидывает всё на пол.

Джонхан смотрит на него с обожанием. Прежде чем он понимает, слова уже вырываются из него:

\- Я скучал по тебе.

Сынчоль выглядывает из-за кучи одеял и сладко ему улыбается.

\- Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрят друг на друга. А может быть проходит целая вечность.

\- А теперь помоги мне с этим, ладно?

Джонхан смеётся и кидает в него подушкой.

\- Как ты смеешь просить меня двигаться? – спрашивает он с притворным раздражением.

Смех Сынчоля, наверное, может заставить цветы распуститься.

\- Господи, ты невыносим.

Джонхан падает на кровать, драматично прикрывая глаза рукой.

\- Так мне и говорили.

В итоге, Сынчоль строит домик из одеял, пока Джонхан заваливает его бесполезными инструкциями. Они ужинают с родителями Сынчоля и всё проходит отлично. Потом они смотрят фильмы до полуночи и засыпают рядом друг с другом.   
А если утром Джонхан просыпается первым и обнаруживает свернувшегося рядом Сынчоля, и забрасывает на него руку, и притягивает ближе к себе…   
Ну что ж, никому не нужно об этом знать.


	3. Я знаю, что весь этот чёртов город считает, что ты нужен ему, но мне ты нужнее

Предупреждения:  
Незначительная паническая атака! В лёгкой форме и герои даже не распознают её как паническую атаку, но она есть. 

+++

_\- Вызываемый абонент недоступен, пожалуйста…_ \- Сынчоль разочарованно простонал и кинул телефон на кровать рядом с собой, потной рукой закрывая глаза. Он уже третий раз за сегодня пытается дозвониться Джонхану и всё впустую, и он начинает сходить с ума.  
Сынчоль лежит в темноте и направленный на него вентилятор совершенно не помогает в борьбе с июльской жарой. Время летних каникул перед их выпускным классом, а Джонхан пропал. 

\- Я не останусь тут этим летом, - заявил он в последнюю школьную неделю, пока они убивали полдень в парке, вместо того чтобы идти по домам.  
Сынчоль, качавшийся на качелях, взглянул на него.

\- Что значит «не останусь здесь»?

Джонхан оттолкнулся ногой от земли, мягко раскачивая качели.

\- Мы поедем к бабушке с дедушкой, проведём там всё лето.

\- Но ты не можешь уехать, - сказал Сынчоль, глазами следя за тем, как качели Джонхана взлетают вверх и опускаются вниз, - это же _лето_.

Лето всегда принадлежит им. Это время, свободное от школьных обязательств. Они могут быть собой, и никто не побеспокоит их. Лето – это _Сынчоль и Джонхан_ в их первозданном виде. Джонхан знает это. Он не может уехать. Это против каких-то там законов или что-то в этом роде. Вселенная велит им быть вместе летом. И всё же, не прошло и двух дней после окончания школы, и Джонхан пропал.

\- Скорее всего, там не будет нормальный связи, так что я отправлю тебе открытку или ещё что-нибудь, окей? – говорит он, крепко обнимая Сынчоля на подъездной дорожке своего дома.

\- Не забывай про меня, ладно? – мягко просит Сынчоль в худое плечо Джонхана. Он чувствует, как оно подрагивает, когда Джонхан смеётся, слышит его смех так близко.

\- Будто бы я могу. – Джонхан стиснул его в последний раз и отпустил. – Береги себя и не забывай _обо мне_ , слышишь?

Сынчоль улыбнулся ему и кивнул, и смотрел как он садится в машину, а потом как та уезжает вниз по улице, заворачивает за угол и увозит с собой его лучшего друга.

Его мама подходит к нему сзади, обнимает и устраивает подбородок на его плече.

\- Он вернётся так скоро, что ты и не заметишь, не переживай.

\- Ты так говоришь, но я в это не верю. – отвечает Сынчоль, всё ещё глядя вслед уехавшему автомобилю. Он почувствовал, как мама поцеловала его в щёку, мягкий поцелуй.

\- Всё будет хорошо. – сказала она и зашла обратно в дом.

\- В это я тоже не верю. – ответил Сынчоль, но рядом не было никого, кто услышал бы.

+++

Лето без Джонхана – это ад.  
Всю первую неделю после его отъезда Сынчоль чувствует себя дезориентированным. Только теперь он осознаёт, как сильно полагался на Джонхана, когда дело доходило до планирования всяких вещей. Именно Джонхан всегда хотел чем-то заняться: сходить в бассейн, пойти в ТЦ, чтоб понаблюдать за людьми, устроить пикник на набережной, чтобы пофотографировать деревья на свою новую камеру...  
Без Джонхана и его бесконечных прихотей, направляющих Сынчолья, тот оказался потерян.

Чхве выделяет неделю, чтобы поупиваться жалостью к себе, а затем решает, что не может позволить отсутствию Джонхана похерить всё лето. Джонхан там наверняка веселится, не скучает по Сынчолю, и Сынчоль задолжал ему то же.

Так что он организует себе расписание. Просыпается рано утром, идёт на пробежку, принимает душ, завтракает, помогает готовить обед, а затем валяется в темноте несколько часов, слушая плейлисты, которые Джису присылает ему из ЛА, и пытаясь убедить себя, что он вовсе не неудачник, который скучает по своему лучшему другу. 

Пару раз он встречается с Вону и Джихуном, топя своё горе в бесконечных матчах ФИФА, но у друзей есть и другие дела, в отличие от Сынчоля, чьё существование теперь свелось к попыткам притворится, что без Джонхана у него всё ещё есть жизнь.  
Может, если бы у него была девушка, они могли бы ходить на свидания. В кино, на аркады, поплавать… Но, когда он представляет себе всё это, рядом с ним всегда Джонхан. Потому что это то, что они делают вдвоём, и Сынчоль не хочет делать это с кем-то другим.  
И вот так проходит его лето: мучительно медленно, пока не наступает его день рождения, день, который Джонхан пропускает впервые с момента их знакомства. Сынчолю всё равно, что ему исполняется семнадцать, если Джонхан не отмечает вместе с ним, не размазывает по его щекам глазурь от торта, как обычно, и не крадёт клубнику с тарелки Сынчоля, пока тот не смотрит.  
Желание, которое Сынчоль загадывает на свой семнадцатый день рождения – чтобы Джонхан был здесь, с ним.

Пару дней спустя он получает небольшую посылку. И его сердце почти выпрыгивает из груди, когда он видит почерк Джонхана на упаковке. Он спешно вскрывает её и аккуратно выкладывает содержимое на кровать.   
Он начинает с конверта, на котором написано его имя, читая кривые строчки Джонхана так, будто это самое ценное в мире.

_Дорогой Сынчоль,_

_С днём рождения! Надеюсь, что посылка не слишком поздно пришла и эта фраза ещё актуальна. Скучаешь по мне? Глупый вопрос, я знаю, что да. Я тоже чертовски по тебе скучаю, тут так скучно, умираю как хочу обратно. Извини, что пропустил твой день рождения, но я тебе припас кое-что, так что ты не можешь на меня злиться.  
Я отправил тебе несколько фото, чтоб ты посмотрел, чем я занимался, но предупреждаю, что там нет ничего экстраординарного. Не знаю, честно говоря, что ещё сказать, серьёзно, как старики пишут эти письма? Это ненадёжный способ связи!   
В любом случае, скучаю по твоему лицу и по клубничным молочным коктейлям твоего отца. Передавай привет родителям, кстати. Увидимся через пару недель, так что не переживай сильно, ладно? Пока.   
С любовью, Джонхан._

Сынчоль читает письмо так быстро, что приходится перечитать ещё раз, потому что он не уловил смысла. Он чувствует, что на грани слёз к тому времени как дочитывает второй раз. И это самая наитупейшая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. Чтобы не заплакать, он принимается искать фотографии среди содержимого коробки, которое вывалил на кровать. Они находятся в ещё одном конверте, криво подписанном «Фотки».  
Джонхан прав, в фотографиях нет ничего необычного, но они запечатлели кадры лета Джонхана: вот он у двери старого дома, позирует, сложив руки в знак V, на лице вымученная улыбка, рядом тепло улыбается маленькая женщина, определённо его бабушка. На следующем фото Джонхан стоит в небольшом ручейке, вода доходит до лодыжек, а на лице недовольная гримаса, штаны подвёрнуты до коленей. На другом снимке Джонхан вместе с мамой посреди поля, трава доходит до пояса, а ветер раздувает им волосы, пока они собирают жёлтые цветы…  
И любимое фото Снычоля: Джонхан сидит на невысоком холме, волосы растрёпанные, а щёки розовые от румянца, он улыбается той улыбкой, что заставляет его сморщить нос и надуть щёки. В руках у него камера, кожа золотистая от загара и сияет, и Сынчоль скучает по нему так, что дышать становится трудно.  
Сзади на каждом фото есть дата и небольшой комментарий, саркастичный и милый, только Джонхан мог сочетать такое. Подписи соединяют кусочки в единую сказку о лете мальчика в деревне. Сынчоль хочет (немного нелогично) тоже быть там, делить все эти мгновения с Джонханом. Но в реальности ему приходится довольствоваться фотографиями.

Ну и подарки. Они с Джонханом никогда не дарили друг другу дорогих подарков, оба решили, что проведённое вместе время лучше любой вещи, которую они могли бы купить друг другу. Но учитывая обстоятельства, Сынчоль рад получить что-то, напоминающее о Джонхане. 

Оставшиеся вещи лежат в бумажном пакете с заметкой, наклеенной сверху. Сынчоль снимает её осторожно и подносит ближе к лицу, чтобы прочесть сбившиеся в кучку слова.

_Тут всякие шутки, которые, я думаю, тебе понравятся. Ничего особенного, но я скоро приеду, так что у тебя не будет времени скучать по мне :)_

Несмотря ни на что, Сынчоль улыбается. Типичный Джонхан – вывернуть всё так, чтобы оказаться в центре внимания. Он осторожно открывает пакет и вытаскивает первую вещь - пару ярких носков. При взгляде на них у Сынчоля вырывается смешок. Это тоже типичный Джонхан, у Сынчоля есть по крайне мере пять пар ярких носков, все подарены Джонханом наобум. Это единственное, что Джонхан вообще всем дарит.  
Конкретно эта пара неоново-оранжевая, такая вырвиглазная, что Сынчолю почти больно на неё смотреть. Он влюблённо качает головой и откладывает носки в сторону, вытаскивая следующий презент. Пластиковая упаковка слабо шуршит, когда он вытаскивает несколько своих любимых шоколадок. Яркие цвета их упаковок резко контрастируют с серостью его простыней, пока Чоль пересчитывает сладости. Семь штук, столько, сколько Джонхан мог себе позволить, со своим ограниченным доходом, догадывается Сынчоль. Каждая из них – крошечный кусочек радости. Сынчоль чувствует странную меланхолию в груди. 

_\- Ладно,_ \- говорит он себе, — _я съем половину, а остальным поделюсь, когда он вернётся_. Джонхан не любит их так же сильно как он, но Сынчоль думает, что он оценит жест.

Последний подарок – CD диск. У него обложка, нарисованная вручную, с надписью CHEOL'S MIXTAPE и списком песен сзади. Сынчоль быстро пробегается глазами по треклисту, в груди что-то сжимается с каждым прочитанным названием любимых исполнителей и композиций. Это всё его любимые песни.   
Джонхан, очевидно, вложил в подарок душу, и при мысли об этом что-то тёплое и тяжелое сворачивается у сердца Сынчоля. Здесь каждая песня, которую Сынчоль когда-либо рекомендовал Джонхану, и даже те, которые он вроде бы и не упоминал, но Джонах, наверное, догадался сам. 

И вот это, чувство того, что его _знают_ – это то, по чему Сынчоль скучает больше всего этим летом. Его друзья, конечно, знают его, да. Они знают, чем он занимается и чем интересуется. Но Джонхан _знает_ его. Он понимает Сынчоля на том уровне, который сравним только с тем, как сам Сынчоль понимает Джонхана. Это та связь, которая образуется, когда вы дружите всю жизнь, и Сынчоль даже не мечтал иметь что-то подобное. И всё же, вот она, его связь, _их_ связь.

И Сынчоль скучает по Джонхану. Скучает так сильно, будто потерял конечность, будто какой-то орган выдрали из него наживую, скучает так, как никогда и ни по кому не скучал, и это ненормально, говорит он себе. Не может человек в принципе скучать по кому-то так сильно.

Слеза скатывается по щеке и разбивается о его руку, и Сынчоль вздрагивает от удивления. Он не осознавал, что плачет, но теперь слёзы льются бесконечным потоком, оставляя на щеках мокрые дорожки, лишая его дыхания так, что он едва способен сделать вдох. Он яростно и непонимающе трёт лицо. Он не плакал так давно, так почему же сейчас? Почему его лёгкие будто охватывает пламя каждый раз, когда он пытается сделать вдох?  
Он просто хочет, чтобы Джонхан вернулся.  
Он хочет вернуться назад во времени, чтобы ему снова было восемь, жизнь была простой, а Джонхан был полностью его и весь мир принадлежал им. Когда не о чем было переживать и мир ничего не ожидал от них. Когда просто _быть_ было так легко, а существование сводилось к тому, чтобы взять протянутую ладонь Джонхана и позволить ему вести себя. Когда не надо было соответствовать ожиданиям, а протянув руку, всегда можно было обнаружить Джонхана рядом, всегда рядом с ним. Никогда не далеко, никогда не порознь. 

Слёзы продолжали течь, но Сынчоль не делал ничего, чтобы остановить их. Просто позволял им скатываться, всхлипывая, чувствуя, как дыра в его груди разрастается до невероятных размеров. Он не понимает, не может понять, но и не пытается. Он просто позволяет всему накопленному неудовлетворению выйти, позволяет телу через слёзы избавиться от напряжения. Он плачет, пока не остаётся ничего, пока лицо не опухает, а глаза не начинает жечь, пока в глотке на начинает першить при каждой попытке сглотнуть, пока не остаётся слёз, а только тяжёлое, дрожащее, сломленное дыхание.

Он чувствует себя истощённым, будто пробежал марафон. Он лежит на кровати, сжимая в руке фото улыбающегося Джонхана. Сынчоль хочет его обратно. Хочет снова услышать его голос, увидеть как радостно сверкают его глаза, когда он придумывает очередной розыгрыш, хочет обнять его снова, почувствовать аромат клубничного шампуня, ощутить его угловатую фигуру, прижатую к собственному телу.  
Он просто хочет, хочет, и хочет. Хочет так отчаянно, что слово «хочет» не в силах передать всю глубину. Он не «хочет», он «жаждет». Жаждет Джонхана рядом, как оно было раньше, как оно было всегда и всегда должно быть.

Он не помнит, как заснул, но просыпается несколько часов спустя. Лицо, кажется, покрылось пятнами, язык словно наждачная бумага, а в руке все ещё зажаты фотографии. Сердце в груди тяжелое и Сынчоль отказывается открывать глаза. Может быть, если он останется здесь, то сможет притвориться, что всё нормально. Он может просто подождать, пока Джонхан не вернётся и всё не встанет на свои места. Но реальность врывается стуком в дверь и голосом матери, сообщающим, что обед готов.

_\- Ты сможешь,_ \- говорит он себе, собирая все оставшиеся силы. _– Вдох-выдох, не думай о нём, просто двигайся дальше._

Ещё две недели.

+++

В день, когда Джонхан возвращается, идёт дождь. Холодная и мрачная погода отлично сочетается с настроением Сынчоля, который сидит возле окна, наблюдая за рисунками дождевых капель на стекле. И только поэтому он замечает, как во двор соседнего дома въезжает автомобиль. Сердце подпрыгивает в груди, как только Сынчоль замечает фигуру на заднем сидении. Прежде чем он понимает, он уже летит вниз по лестнице, запихивает ноги в кроссовки и распахнув настежь дверь, бросается в летний дождь.

Вода застилает глаза и может быть поэтому он не видит, как Джонхан бежит к нему, пока они не оказываются прямо друг перед другом, тела сцепляются в сокрушительном объятии.   
Волосы Джонхана отрасли и щекочут нос Сынчолю, когда он зарывается лицом в изгиб его шеи. Джонхан пахнет клубникой и летом, и до этого момента Сынчоль не знал, что такое тоска по дому.

\- Ты меня раздавишь. – хрипит Джонхан ему в ухо и Сынчоль не может сдержать дрожащего смешка. Его голос. Его чудесный, хрипловатый голос.

\- Извини, - бормочет Сынчоль, ослабляя хватку совсем чуть-чуть, но отказываясь отпускать Джонхана прямо сейчас. Но всё в порядке, потому что Джонхан, кажется, тоже не планирует отцепляться от него в ближайшее время.

\- Я так скучал по тебе. – Сынчоль позволяет этому признанию соскользнуть с языка.

\- Я _тоже_ , Господи. – Джонхан смеётся, и голос его окрашен недоверием, будто он не может поверить в то, как сильно скучал по другу. Внезапно он отстраняется и Сынчоля на мгновение накрывает паника, он пытается притянуть его обратно, пока Джонхан не говорит: «- Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.»  
Он отклоняется, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Сынчоля. Его руки поднимаются вверх, к щекам, и остаются там, пока они смотрят друг на друга, впитывая образ перед ними.

\- Ты такой худой, - Джонхан сжимает его щёки и Сынчоль улыбается, не в силах сделать ничего больше.

\- Рядом не было моего персонального плохого примера для подражания, никто не уговаривал меня есть сладости целый день. – легко отвечает он, упиваясь улыбкой, расцветающей на лице Джонхана. 

\- Это просто возмутительно, надо исправлять. – решает Джонхан.

Он вернулся и снова берется распоряжаться жизнью Сынчоля и Сынчоль никогда бы не захотел иного. Его улыбка становится шире, и он кивает, соглашаясь. Он смотрит на Джонхана, чьё красивое лицо озаряется чудеснейшей улыбкой, и вдруг Сынчоль хочет поцеловать его.

Желание появляется и пропадает, едва заметное, но _существующее_. Слишком быстрое, чтобы быть обдуманным, но слишком сильное, чтобы оказаться простым порывом. На секунду у Сынчоля перехватывает дыхание, оставляя его запутавшимся и потерянным. Он только что думал о том, чтобы поцеловать Джонхана. Только что в нём горело желание наклониться и коснуться губами губ Джонхана. Раньше такого никогда не случалось. Он никогда не смотрел на кого-то – тем более на своего лучшего друга – и не чувствовал такой _потребности_ поцеловать. Это что-то новое, неизвестное и пугающее. И прямо сейчас у него точно нет нужных инструментов, чтобы препарировать это чувство.

Джонхан, должно быть, увидел что-то в его лице, потому что его улыбка дрогнула, а глаза наполнились беспокойством.

\- Что случилось?

И Сынчоль, демонстрируя невероятный самоконтроль, просто улыбнулся ему и покачал головой. _Ничего_. И предложил помочь с разобрать вещи. Всё это, переживая внутри кризис века.   
Он игнорирует его, заталкивает поглубже, чтобы разобраться в другой раз, и фокусируется на текущих задачах. Помогает Джонхану разобрать вещи, остаётся на ужин, провожает Джонхана до его комнаты и остаётся с ним, пока тот не засыпает на середине истории - голова клонится вниз, пока не приземляется на плечо Сынчоля.   
Сынчоль укладывает его на постель и уже собирается уходить, когда рука цепляется за его рубашку и почти спящий Джонхан бормочет « _\- Останься_ ».

Так что Сынчоль ложится рядом, его дыхание запинается, когда Джонхан подкатывается ближе и замирает.  
Только когда дыхание Юна выравнивается, а тело обмякает, Сынчоль позволяет себе достать мысль, которую пытался игнорировать весь вечер. Мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать Джонхана. Он думал о том, чтобы поцеловать своего лучшего друга, парня, _Джонхана_.

Его разум работает на предельных скоростях, пытаясь понять откуда появилось это желание. Ему нравится Джонхан? Они лучшие друзья, конечно, он ему нравится, но нравится ли он ему как… _он_? Сынчоль не знает. Он об этом никогда не думал. Такая мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Он просто никогда не рассматривал мысль о том, что Джонхан может ему нравиться. Парни? Может быть. Джонхан? Это совсем другое дело.  
Но он думал о поцелуе с ним. Этого Сынчоль отрицать не может. Он гей? Не может такого быть, он точно любит девушек. Би? Это звучит правдоподобнее, но всё ещё не объясняет почему он думал о поцелуе с Джонханом.

_\- Ты такой тупой,_ \- говорит голос в его голове. – _Очевидно, что если ты думал о том, чтобы поцеловать его, то это потому, что ты этого хочешь._

И голос, возможно, прав. Это внезапно, да, но отрицать это невозможно. Он хочет поцеловать Джонхана. Не в зыбком прошлом. Он хочет этого сейчас, в настоящем. И теперь, когда он допустил эту мысль, она горячим пламенем оседает в его груди. Этот огонь невозможно потушить, и это пугает Сынчоля. Это пугает, потому что он не знает, что это значит, но он не знает значения ещё очень многих вещей в мире, что же теперь?   
Если Сынчоль в чём и хорош, так это в том, чтобы доверять своей интуиции. И прямо сейчас она говорит, что тепло Джонхана в его руках, знакомое ритмичное движение его грудной клетки – это правильно.  
Сынчоль смотрит на спящего рядом Джонхана, на мягкий изгиб его скул, тонкий нос, тёмные веера ресниц и слегка приоткрытые розовые губы, и снова чувствует это желание. Чувствует нужду наклониться и прижаться губами к мягким губам Джонхана. Запустить пальцы в его волосы, притянут его ближе и почувствовать его тепло.

Это ужасающая мысль и в то же время очень захватывающая. Раньше Сынчоль никогда и ни к кому такого не испытывал. Он крутит в голове свои мысли, просто чтобы посмотреть откликнется ли что-нибудь.

Он хочет поцеловать Джонхана. Возможно, он что-то чувствует к Джонхану, что-то, что не ограничивается дружбой. Эта мысль заставляет его сердце забиться как никогда ранее, делает его разум жадным и затуманенным. Это всё факты. Они новые и пугающие, и неожиданные, но отрицать их невозможно. 

Какой-то частью своего сознания Сынчоль знает, что он должен быть более шокирован. Он только что осознал, что, скорее всего, скрывал чувства к лучшему другу с незапамятных времён. Но он не хочет паниковать, не тогда, когда причина всего этого – Джонхан.  
Потому что, кажется, здравомыслие всегда подводило его, когда Джонах был рядом, так почему тут всё должно быть иначе?  
Ну и что, что Сынчоль хочет поцеловать его? Сынчоль уже большой мальчик, знает как с этим справиться. Он не собирается внезапно набрасываться на Джонхана или относиться к нему как-то иначе. Джонхан всё ещё его лучший друг, любимейший человек на свете, мальчик, для которого он сделает всё что угодно.   
Ничего не должно меняться. И эта мысль убаюкивает Сынчоля, пока он слушает мягкое дыхание Джонхана.

Ничего не изменится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боги, я обожаю эту главу! Она такая нежная и эмоциональная!  
> Чувства Сынчоля так прекрасны в своей искренности и невинности Т_Т  
> *рыдает в углу*


	4. Раз ты последний из нашего вида, напиши наши имена на влажном бетоне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения автора:  
> Серьёзная паническая атака! Начиная с '(...) "Что ты имеешь в виду?" и до "Его горло будто горит."

+++

Всё меняется.

\- Чолли, что у тебя в четвёртом номере? – спрашивает Джонхан с кровати.

Они, как обычно, делают вместе домашнюю работу, и Джонхан, как обычно, возлежит на кровати в какой-то драматичной, но прекрасно-естественной позе. Сынчоль думал, что через шесть месяцев желание поцеловать своего лучшего друга поутихнет, но ему семнадцать и его гормоны бушуют, а у Джонхана нет никакого права выглядеть так хорошо. Особенно, когда он наполовину свисает с кровати, закинув ноги на стену.  
Всё становится только хуже.  
Переходный возраст может и прошёлся по ним всем, но Джонхана, он, кажется, едва ли коснулся, приласкав. Он выглядит точно также, как когда был маленьким ребёнком: оленьи глаза, симпатичный нос и тонкие, мягкие губы. Подбородок слегка заострился и скулы выделяются чётче, детская округлость щёк сменилась резкостью линий, но в целом, он всё тот же, только в десять раз красивее. Сынчоль немножко ненавидит его за это.

\- Тринадцать, - отвечает он, избегая взгляда Джонхана.

Джонхан издаёт замученный звук и возвращается в нормальное положение, смахивая чёлку с глаз. Не так давно он начал отращивать волосы и Сынчоль скорее отрежет себе язык, чем признает, что находит это привлекательным.

\- Чёрт! У меня семнадцать. Почему блядская тригонометрия меня ненавидит? – ноет Джонхан.

Сынчоль смеётся над этим внезапным капризным заявлением и слезает со стола Джонхана, чтобы присоединиться к тому на кровати.

\- Дай-ка посмотреть, что у тебя не так, – он быстро проглядывает работу Джонхана и указывает на ошибку. – Ты забыл сменить на отрицательное значение второй раз. Вот тут.

Джонхан наклоняется к нему, чтобы увидеть о чём речь, и Сынчоль изо всех сил старается не быть стрёмным и не замечать, как воротничок рубашки Юна соскальзывает, обнажая его ключицы. 

\- Ааа, понятно. Я такой тупой, чтоб я без тебя делал. – говорит Джонхан и тут же укладывает голову на плечо Сынчоля, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что сердце бедняги пускается вскачь. 

\- Наверное, завалил бы математику. – отвечает он и гордится тем, что голос не подвёл.

Джонхан смеётся и забирает у Сынчоля свою тетрадь, чтобы переделать упражнение. Он откидывает её в сторону, когда заканчивает и поворачивается к Чолю с лукавым выражением лица. Сынчоль достаточно часто такое видел, чтобы знать, что грядут проблемы, которые он не в силах остановить.

\- У меня есть идея. – медленно говорит Джонхан, на его губах пробивается улыбка. 

Сынчоль сглатывает.

\- Не уверен, что хочу знать.

Джонхан улыбается ещё шире и придвигается чуть ближе. Сынчоль сглатывает снова, но в этот раз по совершенно иной причине. 

\- А если это вызов? – спрашивает Юн, и судьба Сынчоля предрешена, потому что он никогда не мог отказаться от вызова, и Джонхан знает об этом.

\- Ладно, – стонет Сынчоль – только в этот раз не заставляй меня делать какие-нибудь непотребства.

Джонхан смеётся и Сынчоль впитывает в себя этот звук.

\- Нам было по девять, и ты едва ли шагнул за порог.

\- Ага, голым. – напоминает ему Сынчоль. Блеск в глазах Джонхана, когда он вспоминает тот легендарный вызов, почти пугает.

\- Неважные мелочи. – говорит он.

\- Сам ты неважная мелочь. – фырчит Сынчоль.

Джонхан игнорирует это и просто придвигается ближе, и ещё ближе, пока их носы не оказываются в миллиметрах друг от друга. И кажется, будто Джонхан знает, что делает с сердцем Сынчоля и решил просто воспользоваться этим в своих целях.

\- Давай, Чолли, будет весело. – говорит Хан и то, что он делает с Сынчолем просто не честно.

\- Кому? – спрашивает Чхве и в этот раз голос его подводит.

Джонхан сладко ему улыбается и отталкивается, отстраняясь. Сынчоль задаётся вопросом, когда он задержал дыхание.

\- Мне, конечно же.

Сынчоль слишком нервно выдыхает и выпрямляется на кровати.

\- Не думаю, что это честно. – говорит он.

\- Ну, жизнь несправедлива, не так ли? – пожимает плечами Джонхан.

\- Может и так. Просто скажи мне уже, что ты задумал, чтобы я знал на какое количество унижений подписался. – Сынчоль говорит намного увереннее, чем чувствует себя на самом деле.

Джонхан, кажется, задумался.

\- Никаких унижений, но нас могу арестовать.

Чхве почти уверен, что его глаза выкатятся из орбит из-за того, как сильно он их вытаращил.

\- О нет, Юн Джонхан, я не загремлю за решетку из-за твоих тупых вызовов. 

\- Пожалуйста, Чоль, я хотел это сделать целую вечность. – просит Джонхан и самым драматичным образом бросается сверху на Сынчоля, дуясь как ребёнок.

Сынчоль перехватывает голову Джонхана, уберегая её от удара о стену (энтузиазм Джонхана, плюс законы физики), и перекладывает Юна так, чтобы он оказался прижатым к груди Сынчоля. Может, если Чхве не будет видеть его лицо, у него получится сопротивляться всем этим безумным планам. Джонхан что-то бормочет, но прижимается ближе и обнимает Чоля за пояс.

У Сынчоля болит сердце от того, как по-домашнему легко всё это ощущается. Как легко было бы притвориться, что это больше, чем просто платонические обнимашки, что Джонхан любит его так же, как он сам любит Джонхана и что его желудок тоже завязывается в узел от того как сильно он хочет, чтобы это всё было реальностью.

\- Сделаешь это для меня, Сынчолли? – мягко спрашивает Джонхан, будто вот-вот уснёт. Это будет не в первый раз, когда он использует Сынчоля как свою подушку.

Сынчолю нравится считать, будто у него есть шанс сделать что-то против желаний Джонхана, что у него вообще-то достаточно силы, чтобы сказать ему «нет», но в конечном счёте, они оба знают, что Сынчоль бессилен. Так что он вздыхает и заправляет волосы Джонхана за ухо.

\- Ладно, что это за идея, которая может грозить мне арестом?

Джонхан оживляется и садится, опираясь на грудь Сынчоля.  
\- Залезть в городской бассейн.

Мгновение Сынчоль смотрит на Джонхана - на то, как он с надеждой смотрит на него самого, лицо вот-вот озарится улыбкой, в глазах – целая вселенная, и чувствует, как последние остатки сопротивления тают, потому что Сынчоль пришёл в этот мир, чтобы сделать Юн Джонхана счастливым, и именно этим он и собирается заняться.

\- Хорошо. – говорит он и зачарованно смотрит как улыбка расцветает на лице Джонхана.

\- Ты просто самый лучший, знаешь? – говорит Юн и Сынчоль игнорирует свой горящий на щеках румянец.

\- Ты за это вовек не расплатишься. – отвечает он.

+++

_\- Ты и понятия не имеешь насколько был прав_ , - думает Джонхан несколькими днями позже. 

Они умудрились пробраться в городской бассейн (если, конечно, перепрыгнуть через забор считается за «пробраться», ну серьёзно, это было элементарно), и теперь сидели на бортике, опустив ноги в воду. Ботинки и носки, сваленные в одну кучу, лежали позади. А прямо над их головами ярко светила луна.  
Джонхан рассматривает отблески на лице Сынчоля, появившиеся от того, что вода отражает лунный свет. Юн считает, что ночью тот всегда выглядел лучше всего, но сегодня молочно-голубой свет луны превращает его почти что в сказочного фейри. Джонхану жаль, что он не взял с собой камеру. Когда Сынчоль поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Джонхана своими большими глазами, свет танцует на его переносице. Чоль открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но, кажется, передумывает и просто дарит одну из своих сладких улыбок. Ту самую, что заставляет Джонхана хотеть сказать ему: _« - Я так сильно влюблён в тебя»_.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он вместо этого, надеясь, что Сынчоль чудесным образом сможет уловить, что он действительно имеет в виду.

\- За что? – все ещё улыбаясь спрашивает Сынчоль. Джонхан сходит с ума от этой улыбки.

\- За то, что пришёл сюда со мной, за то, что делаешь всю ту фигню, которую я прошу тебя делать, - он не хотел звучать так раскаивающееся, но улыбка Сынчоля что-то сдвинула в нём и теперь Джонхан чувствует себя как говно, потому что притащил Чоля сюда.

Сынчоль двигается ближе и обнимает его рукой за плечо, притягивая, чтобы соприкоснуться головами. Он прислоняется своим виском к виску Джонхана.  
\- Ты мой лучший друг, так ведь? Лучшие друзья так и поступают.

И внезапно Джонхану приходится бороться со слезами.   
Он не хочет этого. Не хочет быть другом Сынчоля. Не хочет этой интимности, этого уюта, не хочет, чтобы они знали абсолютно всё друг о друге. Он ненавидит Сынчоля за то, что тот заставляет его чувствовать себя так, но больше всего он ненавидит глупого, тупого себя, за то, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга натурала. 

\- Не поступают. – горько отвечает он. – Я просто манипулятивная сучка, которая заставляет тебя думать, что ты должен делать всё, о чём я тебя прошу.

Сынчоль отстраняется, когда слышит это, но всё ещё держит Джонхана за плечи и смотрит на него взглядом побитого щеночка.

\- О чём ты?

Джонхан отводит взгляд. Он отказывается на него смотреть. Он знает, что если посмотрит на Сынчоля, то расскажет всё, а он ещё не готов к тому, что Сынчоль оставит его. А он так и сделает, когда поймёт, насколько Джонхан испорченный. Никто не останется рядом с кем-то подобным. 

\- Хани, посмотри на меня, - Юн ненавидит, когда Сынчоль использует это прозвище, этот тон, когда заставляет смотреть на него. – что ты имеешь в виду?

Джонхан отталкивает руку Сынчоля, которая тянется к его подбородку и скидывает другую со своего плеча.

\- Я хочу уйти. – говорит он вставая. Он хочет уйти, убежать, плакать и кричать, пока в лёгких не закончится воздух, а самое главное, он хочет быть подальше от Сынчоля, чтобы тот не видел ничего из вышеперечисленного.   
Джонхан не может дышать, внезапно воздух просто не поступает в лёгкие и начинается гипервентиляция.

\- Хани. Хани. _Хани_. – колени Юна слабеют, но сильные руки подхватывают его прежде, чем он упадёт на пол. Он всхлипывает в рубашку Сынчоля. – Эй, эй, всё хорошо. Я тут, ладно? Хани, послушай меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, хорошо?

Сынчоль где-то над ним продолжает говорить, но Джонхан не слушает. Всё болит. И он хочет, чтобы всё перестало болеть. Хочет снова дышать. Сынчоль хватается за мокрые щёки Джонхана и заставляет его посмотреть на себя.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, пожалуйста. Дыши со мной – в его глазах тоже слёзы, но выражение лица упрямое. Он берёт руку Джонхана и кладёт её себе на грудь. Его сердце стучит как ненормальное.

\- Вместе со мной, хорошо? – мучительно медленно, но они всё же умудряются достаточно успокоить Джонхана. Он всё ещё плачет, и в какой-то момент начал икать, но хотя бы может снова дышать. Сынчоль прижимается лбом ко лбу Джонхана, но тот такой уставший, что не чувствует ничего кроме слабого озноба. 

\- Ты напугал меня до смерти. – шепчет Сынчоль. Джонхан икает и их лбы легонько стукаются друг о друга.

\- Я… я извиняюсь. – хрипит он. Горло будто горит.

Сынчоль качает головой. Глаза Джонхана всё ещё закрыты, а на щеках видно дорожки слёз. Чоль рассеянно стирает их пальцами, что только заставляет Джонхана плакать сильнее.

\- Тсс… не извиняйся.   
Джонхан снова икает и дрожит. Он понимает, что замёрз несмотря на то, что воздух тёплый. Сынчоль замечает это и начинает растирать его руки.

\- Давай уйдём отсюда, хорошо? – говорит он.

Джонхан может только кивнуть и позволить Сынчолю поднять себя на ноги. Хорошо, что он успел надеть ботинки, так что не придётся делать этого сейчас. Он не уверен, что смог бы справиться с этой задачей. Сам Сынчоль обувается как можно быстрее и помогает Джонхану перепрыгнуть через забор, что на самом деле значит, что он подсаживает и почти перекидывает его, будто Юн совсем ничего не весит.   
Дорога до дома Джонхана (и залезание в окно его комнаты) занимает чуть дольше обычного. Джонхан прекращает плакать где-то на полдороге, но ему приходится периодически останавливаться, чтобы перевести дыхание, когда слёзы снова подступают к глазам. Сынчоль мягко обнимает его за талию и ведёт по ночным улицам. Он продолжает кидать обеспокоенные взгляды, но Джонхан слишком устал, чтобы ловить его на этом и ругаться, что он не стеклянный и не разобьётся.

Они, наконец-то, добираются до дома и Джонхан совсем не изящно падает лицом в кровать. Слёзы снова собираются в уголках глаз и Юн ненавидит себя за свою слабость. И ведь это даже не имеет значения. Сынчоль его лучший друг и он натурал, а даже если бы и не был (что просто невозможно, потому что с Джонханом ничего хорошего не случается), то никогда бы не влюбился в Джонхана. Потому что Юн просто одно сплошное бедствие, которое невозможно любить.

\- Хей, - мягко произносит Сынчоль, тормоша его за руку.

Джонхан вновь начинает безмолвно плакать. Если Сынчоль и заметил, то оказался достаточно вежливым, чтобы не упомянуть это.

\- Хей, - повторяет он голосом едва ли громче шепота, - ты не можешь спать в штанах, надо переодеться.

\- Я не хочу двигаться, - говорит Джонхан подушке. Он не хочет, чтобы Сынчоль видел его уродливое, рыдающее лицо.

Чоль издаёт маленький смешок и Джонхан сохраняет его для хмурых дождливых дней.

\- Я знаю, что не хочешь, но утром скажешь мне спасибо, и умыться тебе тоже надо. Я тебе помогу, обещаю.

И так сложно сказать ему «нет», когда он говорит таким тоном, так сложно сопротивляться его зовущему голосу, так сложно притворяться, что он не сделает всё что угодно.

_\- Это должно прекратиться_. – говорит Джонхан себе, но знает, что уже проиграл голосу Сынчоля.

Медленно он покидает безопасное убежище своей подушки и садится. Сынчоль стоит по середине комнаты, неловко обнимая себя, точно так как делал это, когда был ребёнком. У Джонхана болит сердце. Он поспешно стирает слёзы и упрямо заставляет себя поднять взгляд.

\- Прекрати так делать. – говорит он. Сегодня его горло будто сделано из наждачки.

Сынчоль вздрагивает, но опускает руки, оставляя их бессильно свисать по бокам. Каким-то образом, теперь он выглядит ещё более неловко.

_\- Поздравляю, Юн Джонхан, ты официально сволочь._

Джонхан не может больше видеть такого Сынчоля, так что он встаёт и направляется к двери, по пути хватая футболку и пижамные штаны. Он тихо прокрадывается в коридор (этот навык он отрабатывал годами в своих ночных вылазках к холодильнику) и заходит в ванную.  
Стерильный свет почти ослепляет, из-за чего он чуть было снова не начинает плакать, но замечает своё отражение в зеркале. Он выглядит ужасно: красные, опухшие глаза, щёки в красных пятнах и спутанные волосы. Каким-то уголком своего сознания он радуется, что не надел сегодня линзы, так что, есть хоть что-то хорошее.  
Чтобы не смотреть больше на своё отражение, он умывается, как Сынчоль и советовал. И это, вроде как, и правда помогает почувствовать себя лучше, и Джонхан ненавидит Сынчоля за то, что тот всегда прав.   
Он быстро переодевается и цепляет очки с раковины. Снова глядя на себя в зеркало, он замечает, что выглядит немного более похожим на себя самого. Глаза всё ещё красные и волосы всё ещё в беспорядке, но хотя бы щёки больше не в красных пятнах. А ещё он чувствует себя намного спокойнее, даже если в груди до сих пор такая тяжесть, будто на неё уселся слон. Закрыв дверь, Джонхан направляется обратно в свою комнату. На самом деле, он вроде как рассчитывал, что Сынчоль уйдёт, так что почти подпрыгивает, когда видит его, очевидно потерявшегося в мыслях, стоящим на том же самом месте, где сам его оставил.

\- Чоль, - мягко начинает он. Сынчоль резко поворачивает к нему голову. – ты вообще двигался?

Непонимающе нахмурившийся Сынчоль – самое очаровательное зрелище, которое Джонхан когда-либо видел. И ему хочется сцеловать с его лица эту хмурость. Не помогает и то, что Сынчоль говорит: «Нет?» таким же непонимающим тоном.

Джонхан вздыхает.  
 _– Мы оба сплошное недоразумение._ – думает он.

Ну посмотрите на них – не способны функционировать как два нормальных человека, не могут находиться в одной комнате без того, чтобы кто-то (или оба) не волновался. Просто обречены на провал.

_\- И это твоя вина,_ \- говорит голос внутри Джонхана.

Этим своим срывом он сам всё разрушил. Теперь Сынчоль не захочет быть с ним рядом и Джонхан не может винить его. Он ведь отвратительный. Сломан и восстановлению не подлежит. Безнадёжен. Сынчоль и остался-то наверняка просто из вежливости. Он исчезнет, как только подвернётся возможность и Джонхан не сможет его остановить, потому что исчезнуть – это разумный поступок.

\- Ты можешь идти, если хочешь. – немного горько говорит он. Не Сынчолю – себе.

Чхве продолжен смотреть на него в непонимании. На пробу он делает шаг вперёд и снова обнимает себя руками.   
Джонхан ненавидит себя чуточку больше.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – слабым голосом спрашивает Сынчоль. Он звучит устало и испуганно, и Джонхан ненавидит то, что именно он тому виной.

Сынчолю было бы лучше без него, Джонхан прекрасно это знает. Но хочет ли он, чтобы Сынчоль ушёл? Его эгоистичное сердце говорит «нет». А разум говорит «да». Здравомыслие говорит, что он кусок говна – так играть с чувствами Сынчоля. Потому что они оба знают ответ на этот вопрос. Нет. Джонхан никогда не захочет, чтобы Сынчоль ушёл. Он слишком на него полагается. Всё дошло до того, что для Джонхана Сынчоль – единственный источник комфорта и, если честно, его это чертовски пугает. Так хочет ли он, чтобы Сынчоль ушёл?

\- Нет. - никогда в жизни. – _Пожалуйста, никогда не оставляй меня, потому что я не знаю, что буду без тебя делать._  
Джонхан снова плачет.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Сынчоль и обнимает Джонхана снова.

_\- Почему,_ \- задаётся вопросом Джонхан, _\- неужели он – единственное место, где я когда-либо буду чувствовать себя в безопасности?_

Медленно Сынчоль ведёт его до кровати и помогает забраться под одеяло. Приятно, но чего-то не хватает. Односпальная кровать вдруг кажется слишком большой для Джонхана. 

\- Ляжешь со мной? – сквозь слёзы жалко просит он, упуская из внимания вздох облегчения Сынчоля.

\- Конечно, - улыбается тот.

Они лежат вместе в тишине и темноте, лицом друг к другу, дыша в унисон. В какой-то момент рука Сынчоля находит руку Джонхана и трижды сжимает – их детский код для _«Я тут, никто не сможет обидеть тебя»_. Джонхан считает, что тут нет никого, кроме него самого, кто смог бы причинить ему вред. Он сжимает руку Сынчоля в ответ так сильно, как только может.

_\- Я люблю тебя._

Он засыпает под звук дыхания Сынчоля, с переплетёнными руками и тяжестью на сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:  
> Я лично ненавижу это главу почему-то. Надеюсь, она не совсем ужасна. Но есть и хорошие новости, именно отсюда начинается сюжет.


	5. Я гиперновая звезда с туннельным зрением, но только для тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё один временной скачок, простите. Действие происходит во время их выпускного года в колледже.  
> Эта глава немного безумная, но писать её было очень весело

_**Hannie** создал групповой чат **дурачки Джонханни**_ 💕   
_**Hannie** добавил **BooBoo** , **Juncat, Michael Chanson, Seokminie** ☀ и **Shua**_  


**Hannie:** срочная встреча у нас с шуа в 6 ч

**Shua:** я на это не соглашался?????  
 **Shua:** пофиг, я в деле

**Michael Chanson:** он посмотрел на тебя тем взглядом, да?

**Shua:** да, осуждаю.  
 **Michael Chanson:** ох уж этот хён

**BooBoo:** что не так с хёном?  
 **BooBoo:** мороженое принести?

**Hannie:** пжл, буду Любить Тебя Вечно

**Shua:** лжец

**Seokminie☀:** че стряслось?  
 **Seokminie☀:** я прочитал про срочно и чуть не упал с лестницы  
 **Seokminie☀:** и теперь сунён надо мной ржёт :'(

**Hannie:** не переживай, он всё ещё тебя любит  
 **Hannie:** так вы идёте?  
 **Hannie:** пжл мне щас нужна поддержка

**Shua:** он правда хреново выглядит

**Hannie:** нахер иди, я всегда хорошо выгляжу

**Michael Chanson:** хён, я могу прийдти, но в где-то в 8 уйду, у меня экзамен завтр

**Hannie:** чанни, ты мой любимчик, люблю тебя

**Juncat:** чё я пропустил?

**BooBoo:** у джонхан хёна кризис и мы встречаемся у него в 6. с морженым

**Juncat:** круто  
 **Juncat:** те не то, что у тебя кризис хён. Это не круто

**Hannie:** спс джун, люблю тебя2

**Seokminie☀:** я приду  
 **Seokminie☀:** сунён сказал что может меня подбросить

**Shua:** вы парни отвратительные

**Seokminie☀:** заткнись нахрен, ты завидуешь

**Hannie:** сокмини, тебя тоже люблю

**BooBoo:** он сегодня правда сентиментальный, че-т я боюсь  
 **BooBoo:** хён, приду около 6:30

**Hannie:** квани я собирался сказать что и тебя люблю, но ты взял и спалил меня, так что никакой любви тебе

**BooBoo:** :(

**Hannie:** ладно, люблю тебя2

**BooBoo:** :)

**Hannie:** отл, тогда увидимся позже, спс, люблю вас

**Michael Chanson:** он за эти 10 мин сказал это больше раз, чем за все годы что я его знаю. Думаете он точно в порядке?

**Shua:** он просто идиот

**Hannie:** пройдите нахуй пжлста

+++

Джонха меряет шагами комнату, нервно дожидаясь, когда стрелки часов покажут 6 вечера. Он был на грани с самого утра, настолько, что пропустил занятия и написал всем, чтобы пришли и помогли ему разобраться в мыслях. Он не особо надеется на то, что присутствие парней поможет, но он точно может оценить их компанию и преданность.

\- Можешь не мельтешить, у меня голова кружится. – просит Джису со своего места на диване, где последние полчаса он пытался посмотреть какой-то хреновый ситком. В пустую потраченные усилия, если учесть, что Джонхан проходит перед телевизором каждые несколько секунд. 

\- Извини. – Джонхан останавливается и прикусывает губу.

Он не думает, что заслуживает мягкого взгляда, которым смотрит на него Джису, и уж точно не заслуживает раскрытых в приглашении рук и позвучавшего _иди сюда_. Но он слаб, а Джису лучший в сфере обнимашек.

\- Извини, что достаю тебя, я такой ребёнок. – говорит он в грудь Джису. Подбородок Шуа покоится на макушке Джонхана, а рука выводит круги на его спине. В этот момент Джонахн испытывает такую сильную благодарность своему лучшему другу, что готов заплакать. 

\- Это точно. Расскажешь мне уже, что случилось или мне придётся ждать, пока все не соберутся? – тихо спрашивает Джису. У него такой мягкий, добрый голос, что Джонхану хочется верить, что в мире всё же есть добро.

Стоит ли рассказать Джису? Если и есть кто-то, кто не будет осуждать Джонхана за то, что он сходит с ума из-за чего-то столь глупого, так это Джошуа. Он знает Джонхана всю жизнь, и они лучшие друзья почти столько же, сколько и с Сынчолем. Джису видел его в самые худшие моменты и всё ещё любит его, так что этот раз, вероятно, не будет чем-то из ряда вон. 

\- Сынчоль поцеловал меня утром. – мягко произносит Джонхан.

Рука Джису замирает и он делает резкий вдох. Не такой реакции Джонхан ожидал, но и это неплохо. Джису, скорее всего, просто шокирован (как и он сам) тем, что Сынчоль вообще рассматривал возможность поцеловать Джонхана.

\- Ну и как? – осторожно интересуется Джису. Джонхан так устал от того, что люди относятся к нему как к хрустальному.

\- Мне кажется, это была случайность. – говорит ему Джонхан – Он не понимал, что делает.

\- Джонхан, ты не можешь поцеловать кого-то случайно.

\- Можешь, если регулярно не высыпаешься и опаздываешь на занятие. – Джонхан готов драться за свою теорию, ему это просто необходимо. Потому что при любом другом раскладе, появится вероятность того, с чем он ещё не готов столкнуться.

Джису фыркает, Джонхан не видел его таким раздражённым с тех пор, как у него не получилось идеально пройти Wonderwall с первой попытки.

\- Мне нужно, чтоб ты развил свою мысль, потому что пока в ней нет никакого смысла.

Для рассеянного сознания Джонхана «развитие» мысли требует слишком много мозговых усилий, но ради Джису он пытается.

Этим утром он сидел на кухне и пил кофе, ожидая, когда видео, которое прислал ему Джунхуэй загрузится, когда Сынчоль ворвался в комнату с волосами, всё ещё всклокоченными после сна и в наполовину застёгнутой рубашке.

Джонхан взглянул на часы и отметил, что Сынчоль абсолютно точно опоздает на первое занятие. Он ничего не сказал, зная каким раздражительным Сынчоль становится, когда опаздывает. Так что Юн в тишине наблюдал как Сынчоль спешно собирает завтрак, и притворялся, что вовсе не бросает влюблённые взгляды на виднеющиеся ключицы Чоля.

Может поэтому он и не заметил близость Сынчоля пока тот не пробормотал «увидимся позже», оставив поцелуй на губах Джонхана. У Джонхана едва ли было время осознать мягкое прикосновение (такое мягкое, что едва ли ощущалось), прежде чем Сынчоль отстранился и вышел за дверь.

\- _Что только что, чёрт возьми, случилось?_ – думал Джонхан, тупо уставившись на дверь. С трепетом он коснулся своих губ. Он всё ещё спит. Всё ещё спит и видит один из тех невероятно реалистичных снов, потому что нет никакого шанса, что Сынчоль и правда только что поцеловал его. 

\- Так что, вот что произошло. – горько говорит Джонхан. Ситком Джису закончился и теперь они пялились в пустой экран, довольно хорошо отражающий эмоции Джонхана.

\- Ну, _этого_ я не ожидал. – длинно выдохнул Джису.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - саркастично ответил Джонхан. Вся это ситуация просто пожирала его живьём. Он знет, что глупо прекращать функционировать из-за чего-то столь банального, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. – что мне теперь делать, Шуа?

\- Я… не знаю, Хани. Я так же растерян, как и ты. – он и правда звучит потеряно. 

\- _Прекрасно,_ \- думает Джонхан, - _просто, блядь, великолепно_. 

\- Давай подождём остальных, может они знают, что делать.

Джонхан вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее на груди Джису.

\- Ага.

+++

Мысль, словно товарный поезд на полном ходу, догоняет Сынчоля, когда он бежит к автобусной остановке. 

\- _Я только что поцеловал Джонхана._

Он замирает как вкопанный посреди дороги, из-за чего идущий позади него человек чуть не врезается ему в спину, пока Сынчоль в шоке пялится в никуда.

\- _Моя тупая задница только что поцеловала Джонхана в губы._

И он даже не понял в тот момент. Он был так сконцентрирован на том, чтобы не опоздать, что не понял, что уже не спит.

\- _Мы не целуем Джонхана в реальности!_ – кричит голос в его голове.

\- _Я знаю!_ \- резко отвечает Сынчоль.

Он такой тупой. Такой тупой и проебался по полной. Он никогда не сможет снова посмотреть Джонхану в глаза, а уж тем более жить с ним дальше. Он размышляет о том, чтобы попросить Джихуна остаться у него, когда вспоминает. У него есть друзья! Которые весьма хороши в решении чужих проблем (эвфемизм придуманный Сунёном, чтобы сунуть нос в жизни других).

+++

_**Coups** создал групповой чат **моя жизнь - ромком**_   
_**Coups** добавил **Gyu, NaegaHosh, T-H-E to the 8, VerNYOOM, WonUWU** и **Woozi**_  


**Coups:** эй ребят, не против встретиться? 

**VerNYOOM:** конечно хён  
 **VerNYOOM:** может у меня?  
 **VerNYOOM:** СК не будет дома после полудня, так что будем только мы 

**Coups:** отлично хансоль спасиб  
 **Coups:** я заканчиваю в 7, может в 7:30?  
 **Gyu:** мне норм в7:30   
**Gyu:** всё хорошо хён?

**Coups:** всё норм гю, не парься. Я просто?????? Немного паникую

**Woozi:** о да, нормально это ж как раз про паниковать, а вы разве не знали?

**Coups:** бож заткнись джихун  
 **Coups:** ты придёшь?

**Woozi:** конечно хочу посмотреть как ты паникуешь

**Coups:** ………….  
 **Coups:** спс люблю вас2

**Woozi:** в любое время чувак

**NaegaHosh:** Я С ВАМИ  
 **NaegaHosh:** а чё случилось кстати  
 **NaegaHosh:** нам надо  
 **NaegaHosh:** закопать чьё-то тело?

**Woozi:** о блядь сунён

**T-H-E to the 8:** почему я вообще с вами дружу?

**Gyu:** потому что не можешь контролировать свою любовь к нам ;)

**T-H-E to the 8:** я мог бы придушить тебя во сне

**Gyu:** :( малыш  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** …..  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** пофиг  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** хён я закончу в 8, но могу прогулять последний час   
**Coups:** НЕНЕНЕНЕ НЕ НАДО  
 **Coups:** ТВОЁ ОБРАЗОВАНИЕ ВАЖНЕЕ ЧЕМ МОЯ ПАНИКА

**WonUWU:** ну и по какому поводу вы взрываете мне телефон в этот раз

**Woozi:** чоль хён в панике лол

**Coups:** даже не знаю нравится ли мне что ты наслаждаешься моими страданиями так сильно   
**VerNYOOM:** собираемся у меня в 7:30 для обсуждения _@WonUWU_  
 **VerNYOOM:** и мне не нравится когда ты страдаешь хён :(

**Coups:** хансоль ты дар богов

**WonUWU:** я приду

**Coups:** спс вону-я

**T-H-E to the 8:** я приду около 8  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** и кстати это никак не относится к мингю

**Gyu:** ;)

**Woozi:** я ненавижу каждого из вас

**NaegaHosh:** эт потому  
 **NaegaHosh:** что у тебя   
**NaegaHosh:** не было секса  
 **NaegaHosh:** вечность

**Woozi:** пжл умри

**NaegaHosh:** нет  
 **NaegaHosh:** ты будешь скучать  
 **NaegaHosh:** кто будет тебя бесить   
**NaegaHosh:** тогда  
 **NaegaHosh:** да скупс хён я приду  
 **NaegaHosh:** надо подбросить   
**NaegaHosh:** сокмина сначала   
**NaegaHosh:** что-то там   
**NaegaHosh:** про джонхан хёна и   
**NaegaHosh:** мороженое????  
 **NaegaHosh:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ без понятия

**Coups:** что за нахер  
 **Coups:** окей ладно парни буду должен

**Woozi:** угости нас обедом

**Coups:** ………. окей

**NaegaHosh:** БОЖЕ ЗАСКРИНЬТЕ ЭТО НИКГОДА НЕ ДУМАЛ ЧТО ЭТОТ ДЕНЬ НАСТАНЕТ

**Coups:** сунён заткнись

**Woozi:** сунён заткнись

**VerNYOOM:** awwww вы сказали одноверменно одно и то же

**Woozi:** сунён так на всех действует

**NaegaHosh:** но вы все меня любите

**Woozi:** нет

**T-H-E to the 8:** нет

**Coups:** нет

**Gyu:** …….. я люблю

**VerNYOOM:** я люблю 2

**NaegaHosh:** видите

**WonUWU:** можете вы ребята заткнуться. У некоторых тут занятия

+++

Хансоль открывает дверь и приветствует его улыбкой, притягивая в объятия, как только Сынчоль оказывается внутри.

\- Как ты? – мило спрашивает он. Сынчоль благодарит бога за Хансоля Вернона Чхве.

\- Бывало и лучше, - произносит он в плечо Хансоля. Его объятия надо запатентовать: Немедленное Улучшение Настроения.

\- Уверен, что всё не так плохо, хён, у тебя склонность преувеличивать. – тут он вообще-то прав.

Заходить в квартиру Хансоля и Сынквана всё равно что попадать в другое измерение. У Сынквана много качеств, но порядок не одно из них. По гостиной разбросаны самые разнообразные вещи, хаос, который, Сынчоль уверен, простирается и далее в смежную спальню. Он маневрирует по комнате, чтобы не столкнуться с чем-то, что выглядит как подозрительная гора книг, прикрытая неопознанной одеждой. Сынчоль ставит пакеты с едой на что-то, что он надеется, является столом, и садится на покрывало, наброшенное на диван.

\- Как ты вообще можешь тут что-нибудь найти? – спрашивает Сынчоль спину Хансоля. Тот оборачивается к нему с болезненным, понимающим выражением лица.

\- Сейчас он хотя бы свои рубашки вешает. – жалостливо говорит он. Бедняга Хансоль, его простая, минималистичная душа выбрала абсолютный ураган под именем Сынкван. Сынчоль думает о своём собственном урагане дома и чувствует укол в груди.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? У нас есть OJ или пиво, или соджу, если хочешь чего покрепче, хотя я бы не советовал начинать пить так рано в школьные будни.

\- Хансоль, мы уже лет десять как не в школе, - говорит Снычоль, позабавленный речью Хансоля. Острый взгляд, которым Вернон награждает его, делает всё только смешнее.

\- Я знаю, что я сказал. Школьные будни, - говорит он, указывая на Сынчоля, который, защищаясь, вскинул руки.

\- Я буду OJ, спасибо. 

Хансоль одобрительно кивает.

Они болтают о всяком, пока подтягиваются остальные. Сынчоль понимает, что скучал по парням. Он был так занят учёбой и попытками не умереть от переутомления, что уже где-то месяц едва ли виделся с кем-то кроме учителей, Джонхана и Джису. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не попытался связаться с ними раньше, потому что просто наблюдать за тем как Джихун угрожает Сунёну своим палочками, пока Мингю не очень-то скрытно пытается заставить Минхао покормить себя, а Вону стукается кулаком с Хансолем, когда заходит в комнату и усаживается на подлокотник рядом, всего этого уже достаточно, чтобы заставить сердце Чоля увеличиться по крайней мере в два раза. 

Но оно тут же проваливается в пятки, когда Минхао поднимает голову с ног Мингю и спрашивает:  
\- Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, хён?

Сынчоль чувствует, как внимание каждого в комнате обращается на него и внезапно жалеет о всей этой затее. Как он будет всем объяснять, что сделал сегодня утром? Они ведь даже не знают о его чувствах к Джонхану, это ведь тоже надо как-то объяснить. Вся эта встреча была ошибкой, но теперь у него нет выбора, ему придётся рассказать всё половине своих друзей, которые, совершенно точно, расскажут другой половине, потому что не умеют хранить секреты, что значит, что Джонхан узнает, что Сынчоль был влюблён в него вечность, и ему придётся уехать из страны и, вероятно, улететь на солнце, и…

\- О боги, Минхао, по-моему, ты его сломал. Он вообще дышит? – Джихун тыкает его палочками и Сынчоль выпрыгивает (буквально) обратно в реальность.

\- Извините, я просто… - он правда не знает, что делал.

\- Ага, Seungcheol.exe прекратил работу, - шутливо говорит Сунён, но Сынчоль видит беспокойство на его лице. 

\- Он иногда так делает, - отвечает Хансоль и тихо передаёт стакан воды Сынчолю, который принимает его с благодарностью. – ты в порядке, хён?

\- Да, да. У меня просто столько всего в голове, и я не знаю откуда начать. – кажется, это довольно близко к правде. Он наблюдает как Джихун раздражённо вздыхает.

\- Может начнёшь с начала? – добродушно спрашивает Мингю. За что удостаивается саркастичных взглядов от Минхао и Вону. – Что? Я хотя бы пытаюсь помочь! 

\- Ты помогаешь, Мингю, не волнуйся, - Сынчоль успокаивающе похлопывает его по колену. Мингю благодарно улыбается ему. Чоль поворачивается к остальным парням, которые всё ещё смотрят на него выжидающе. – Думаю, Мингю прав, нет смысла объяснять из-за чего я паникую, не объясняя всю ситуацию. 

\- Звучит загадочно, хён. Просто расскажи нам уже! – ноет Сунён.

Сынчоль делает глубокий вздох. Наверное, время пришло.

\- Ладно, вы, ребята, вряд ли заметили, но я вроде как влюблён в Джонхана? 

Он произносит слова очень быстро, опасаясь реакции остальных. Он ожидает шока и удивлённых выкриков. Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что все в комнате начнут смеяться.

\- «Вы вряд ли заметили», - умудряется выдавить Джихун между приступами смеха.

\- О боги, хён, и я тут думал, что случилось что-то серьёзное, - говорит Вону, держась за живот и пытаясь не свалиться с дивана.

Сунён сжимает его плечи и добавляет:  
\- Хён, мы знали, что ты в него влюблён примерно со старшей школы.

Минхао рьяно кивает, он красный от смеха и не в состоянии вздохнуть, и привалился спиной к ноге Мингю.

Сынчоль смотрит на каждого из них, приходя во всё больший ужас с каждой секундой.

\- Я… как… _Что?_ – он запинается, из-за чего по комнате проходит вторая волна смеха. Хансоль уже опасно малинового цвета. 

\- Никогда не чувствовал себя более преданным, - Сынчоль пытается замаскировать собственное смущение. Что значит «со старшей школы»? он сам не знал, что влюблён в Джонхана до своего выпускного года, и даже тогда, он никогда никому не говорил, так как они могли узнать?

\- Всё нормально, хён, если тебе от этого станет лучше, то он не знает, потому что вы двое, наверное, самые слепые люди во вселенной, - говорит Вону, который наконец, прекратил смеяться, и теперь просто очень широко ухмыляется.

\- Я не слепой! – противится Сынчоль. Он прекрасно осведомлён обо всём, что происходит вокруг него.

Вону на это не ведётся.

\- Да ну? Как давно мы с Джунхуэйем встречаемся? – самодовольно интересуется он.

И у него есть причины для самодовольства, потому что…

\- Вы с Джуном не встречаетесь. 

Всех снова сваливает волной смеха.

\- Ох, но понимаешь ли, мы встречаемся. Уже почти три месяца, - Вону ухмыляется совсем чуть-чуть заносчиво.

\- Гасподь, я думал, ты шутил, когда говорил, что они не в курсе, - вклинивается Хансоль со своего места на полу за диваном. Он там лежит уже около двух минут.

Вону качает головой.

\- Они так заняты отрицанием друг друга, что не заметили даже если бы мы с Сунёном засосались прямо перед ними.

Сунён намеренно играет бровями, глядя на него.

\- Это приглашение?

Отвращения на лице Вону достаточно, чтобы заставить смеяться даже Сынчоля.

\- Это было бы намного хуже. 

Сынчоль снова поворачивается к Вону.

\- Так, ты и Джунхуэй?

Вону кивает.

\- И вы все знали?

Все кивают. (Хансоль говорит «Ага» из-за дивана).

\- У нас что-то вроде общей шутки про то сколько времени у вас с Джонханом уйдёт на то, чтобы заметить. – объясняет Минхао.

\- Бессердечные вы ублюдки, - Сынчолю нужны новые друзья.

\- Ничего нового, - комментирует Джихун. – а вот то, что ты, наконец, сделал шаг к Джонхану и он тебя отверг, и поэтому ты здесь, вот это новенькое.

В комнате снова повисает напряжённая атмосфера. Сынчоль смотрит на Джихуна так, будто тот отрастил вторую голову. Хансоль даже высовывается из-за дивана, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Сынчолю.

\- Это не то, что случилось, да, хён? – мягко спрашивает он.

\- Что? Нет, конечно, нет. Что за нахрен, Джихун?!

Сынчолю _определённо_ нужны новые друзья.

\- Стоило попытаться. – пожимает плечами Джихун.

Хансоль смотрит на него недовольно:  
\- Не шути так, хён, пожалуйста. – требует он. Затем поворачивается обратно к Сынчолю. – А ты расскажи нам уже что случилось.

\- _Больше нет смысла пытаться всё скрыть,_ \- думает Сынчоль. Он делает глубокий вздох и надеется на лучшее.

\- Возможно, я случайно поцеловал его этим утром, - говорит он, сложив руки на коленях.

Все затихают в каком-то шокированном молчании.

\- Что значит «случайно»? – сладко спрашивает Минахо.

Сынчоль вздыхает и рассказывает в подробностях все события сегодняшнего утра. Когда он заканчивает, Хансоль поддерживающе обнимает его со спины, умастив подбородок на плече. Сынчоль за это благодарен. 

\- Ну, это неловко, - комментирует Вону. Все остальные просто кивают. – Что будешь с этим делать?

Сынчоль издаёт отчаянный звук.  
\- Я не знаю, поэтому-то я и прошу вас о помощи.

Перед ним происходит какой-то молчаливый разговор и обмен взглядами, которого он не понимает. Наконец, Мингю заговаривает.

\- Не знаю поможет ли это, хён, но я правда думаю, что стоит попробовать поговорить с ним.

Сунён яростно кивает.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, может он любит тебя в ответ и прямо сейчас паникует так же, как и ты.

Сынчоль издаёт невесёлый смешок. Ага, конечно, красивый, милый, явно не его полёта птица Джонхан может ответить ему взаимностью.

\- Знаешь, хоть раз в жизни, Сунён может быть прав, - говорит Джихун, игнорируя Сунёна, который изображает сердечный приступ на это заявление. – Поговори с ним.

Сынчоль качает головой.  
\- И что я должен ему сказать? _Хей, извини, что поцеловал тебя сегодня утром, но я, типа, по уши в тебя влюблён?_

Все кивают.

\- Да, звучит отлично, - говорит Мингю и все выражают своё согласие.

Сынчоль вжимается в диван, утягивая за собой Хансоля.

\- Вы, ребята, сумасшедшие, - ноет он в руку Хансоля.

\- Но это правда! – вмешивается Минхао, - он так тебе нравится, почему бы не попробовать?

\- Потому что! – отвечает Снычоль, будто и так не ясно. – Потому что он мой лучший друг и это всё разрушит!

\- А если нет? – мягко спрашивает Хансоль у него под ухом. – Что если это станет началом чего-то прекрасного?

Все снова кивают.

\- Извини, хён, но я тоже согласен с Мингю и Сунёном. – говорит Вону, будто его слова ставят точку в разговоре. Обычно так и есть. Но не в этот раз.

\- Я не собираюсь говорить, если только он сам не поднимет эту тему, - решает Сынчоль. – а если поднимает, то всё случилось по ошибке.

Все стонут.

\- Ну почему ты такой, хён? – вопрошает Сунён.

\- И правда, чувак, почему ты сам себе на яйца наступаешь? – добавляет Джихун.

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо! – кричит Сынчоль. – И ничего не будет хорошо, если Джонхан узнает, что я влюблён в него!

\- Хён… - начинает Хансоль.

\- Нет! – Сынчоль обрывает его. Он начинает психовать. – Это всё только усложнит.

Перед ним снова обмениваются взглядами, и в этот раз Сынчоль понимает, о чём они говорят, но они _ошибаются_. Сынчолю не нужны их жалость или пустые надежды. Он знает, что нет ни единого шанса, что Джонхану он хоть сколько-нибудь интересен, так что он точно не будет ему признаваться. Это была ошибка. Точка.

\- Давайте просто сменим тему, окей? – просит он, внезапно чувствуя себя истощённым. Он больше не хочет думать о Джонхане. Он весь день провёл именно этим и занимаясь, и сейчас ему нужен перерыв. – Я не видел вас сто лет, давайте вы расскажете, что у вас новенького?

Это слабая попытка отступления, но, к счастью, все молча соглашаются подыграть и начинают рассказывать о всех сплетнях, о которых только вспомнят.   
В конце концов, это неплохой вечер, если проигнорировать скрытое напряжение, оставшееся после его слов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вся банда в сборе! Посмотрим как там вторая половина поживает.


	6. Моя голова словно множество раз затянутый болт, когда я думаю о тебе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Это моя любимая глава во всей работе, её было очень весело писать, хе-хе.

+++  
\- … и потом он такой «Ну, я не думал, что ты сможешь вытянуть эту ноту»! Какая наглость! – возмущённый Сынкван почти что вытянул ту самую ноту, прежде чем засунуть в рот ложку клубничного мороженого.

\- Вот подлец! – подкалывает Джису и утягивает у Бу мороженое, передавая его Джонхану, который посылает ему воздушный поцелуйчик в благодарность.

\- Он мудак, - Сынкван продолжает песочить одного из своих учителей, пока они все делят между собой мороженое.

Такие посиделки всегда оказывали терапевтический эффект на Джонхана. Их шуточки и сплетни поднимали ему настроение, и сегодня не было исключением. Он с любовью наблюдает как Сынкван жалуется улыбающемуся Сокмину, пока Чан выглядит абсолютно готовым придушить его ради блаженной тишины. Джунхуэй тихо укладывает голову на колени Джонхана и тот начинает рассеянно поглаживать его волосы, пока Джису следит, чтобы у всех в тарелках было мороженое. Джунхуэй смотрит вверх и открывает рот, издавая тихое «аа» и Джонхан смеётся, скармливая ему ложку мороженого.

\- Такая вот у меня выдалась неделька, - подытоживает Сынкван. Джонхан обожает эту диву в своём тонсене. 

\- Звучит утомительно, - комментирует Джонхан, скармливая ещё ложку мороженого Джунхуэю. Тот похож на гигантского котёнка. 

\- Угх, расскажи мне об этом, - говорит Сынкван и пытается стащить у Чана мороженое. Тот издаёт обиженный звук и отворачивается, чтобы Бу не смог дотянуться до его тарелки. Все смеются над их препирательствами и Джонхан чувствует себя расслабленным впервые за весь день. 

\- Уверен, что по сравнению с утром Джонхана, твой день ещё очень даже ничего, - небрежно замечает Джису, потому что он маленький предатель и сладкоголосое отродье Дьявола. Джонхан пинает его в голень, сталкивая Джунухэя в процессе. 

\- Извини, Джунни, - говорит ему Джонхан. И бросает взгляд на Джису. – А ты заткнись.

\- Ах, нет, - качает головой Джису. Он принимает предложенную Сокмином миску с мороженым и усаживается рядом с ним на полу, вытесненный с дивана до смешного длинными ногами Джунхуэя. Видит бог, он это заслужил. – Ты нас всех тут собрал и просто обязан разлить нам чаю*. 

\- Идеальное использование мема, сейчас расплачусь, - Сынкван прижимает ладонь к груди.

\- Часы нежнятинки открыты*, - пробормотал Джунхуэй, успешно вызвав волну смеха.

\- Вы такие глупые, ребята, - качает головой Чан, но тоже смеётся. На сердце у Джонхана теплеет от этого зрелища.

\- Такие вот они, Чанни, все сумасшедшие, - говорит ему Джонхан.

\- Не претворяйся, что ты не такой же, хён, - отбривает Чан, заставляя всех снова разразиться смехом, а Джонхана надуться.

\- Боги, Чан, ты прям дикий! – Сынкван почти что плачет.

\- И у кого я этому научился? – спрашивает Чан, внезапно становясь воплощением невинности.  
С этого момента всё идёт по накатанной. Следующие пятнадцать минут они стебут друг друга и цитируют каждый мем, который приходит в голову, периодически закусывая мороженым.

Наконец смех стихает и Сокмин спрашивает:  
\- Так почему у тебя выдалось напряжённое утро, хён?

Джонхан обожает своего милого, невинного Сокмина, правда обожает, но иногда мечтает, чтобы тот просто заткнулся.

\- Да, Ханни, - говорит Джису. Больше Джонхан никого и ничего ему не расскажет. – Разлей чайку, _сестрёнка_.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - говорит ему Юн, голос сочится лживой сладостью. Джису отвечает ему такой же лживой милой улыбкой.

\- И я тебя люблю, – говорит он.

\- В любом случае, - Джонхан перестаёт метать в Джису убийственные взгляды и поворачивается к остальным, которые сидят перед ним на полу (кроме Джунхуэя, который всё ещё пользуется им как подушкой). Они выглядят как детсадовцы, которым он собирается рассказать сказку. – Спасибо, что пришли и добро пожаловать на наш спектакль «Паникующий из-за поцелуя Сынчоля Джонхан».

Он пытается преподнести всё как шутку, но проваливается самым трагическим образом, потому что Сынкван визжит, Сокмин давится куском мороженого, а Чан почти роняет свою миску. На его коленях пищит Джунхуэй. 

\- Какого… О боги, хён, дыши! – Сынкван фактически кричит, пока стучит Сокмина по спине. Он поворачивается к Джонхану с огромными глазами. – _Что_?! – восклицает он.

\- Да, хён, какого чёрта? – спрашивает ошарашенный Чан.

\- Расскажи нам, расскажи, - клянчит Джунхуэй, дёргая его за рубашку.

Посреди всего этого хаоса Джису улыбается улыбкой Чеширского кота.

\- Все успокоились! – напрасно пытается утихомирить их Джонхан.

\- Ты не можешь скинуть такую бомбу и ожидать, что я _останусь спокойным_ , – говорит Сынкван голосом дивы. Сокмин яростно кивает рядом с ним, его лицо опасно красного цвета и он всё ещё кашляет.

\- Расскажи нам, хён, давай! – ноет Джунхуэй, вытягивая руки и чуть ли не шлёпая Джонхана по лицу.

\- Ладно, но сначала вы все заткнётесь, - говорит он, отталкивая руки Джунхуэя от своего лица.

\- Я ничего и не говорил, - замечает Джису, с вездесущей хитренькой улыбкой.

Джонхан использует руку Джунхуэя, чтобы указать на Хона.

\- Ты должен заткнуться в первую очередь, предатель.

Джису просто пожимает плечами. Джонхан ещё пару секунд пялится на него убийственным взглядом, а затем поворачивается к очень обиженному Сынквану.

\- Сынчоль поцеловал меня этим утром, - начинает он, ощущая дежавю. – Он опаздывал на занятие и это едва ли был быстрый чмок, я думаю, он не осознавал, что делал.

Сынкван качает головой, его каштановая челка рассыпается по воздуху.

\- Я на это не поведусь.

\- Я скажу, что он знал, что делал, - добавляет Чан с упрямым выражением на лице. Если кто и смог бы спокойно принять эту новость, так это их младший. – Никто не целует людей случайно.

\- Я сказал то же самое! – триумфально восклицает Джису. Джонхан оборачивается к нему и смотрит, а Джунхуэй поднимает руку, чтобы указать на Хона пальцем, даже без указания хёна. Господь благослови его. Джису дуется и скрещивает на груди руки.

\- Прекрати притворяться милым, - говорит ему Джонхан, - никому это не нравится.

Сокмин застенчиво поднимает руку.

\- Что ты планируешь делать со всей этой ситуацией со Скупс-хёном? – робко спрашивает он.

Джонхан вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку дивана, занимая руки волосами Джунхуэя. Ему нужно что-то теребить.

\- Без понятия, Сокмини, - честно отвечает он. – Я не знаю, что с ним делать. Каждый раз, когда я начинаю отпускать всё это, он делает что-то такое, что снова привлекает моё внимание.

Все скорбно кивают. Они все знают, что это значит. Когда Джонхан, Джису и Сынчоль поступили в университет и решили съехаться, у них было похоже собрание (минус Джунхуэй, который присоединился к их компании последним). Тогда Джонхан и принял решение отпустить свои чувства к Сынчолю. Так было лучше для всех.

Жить под одной крышей с человеком, в которого ты безнадёжно влюблён это та ещё нервотрёпка, и Джонхан учитывал, что он и без этого уже достаточно потрёпан, чтобы ещё больше волноваться о ситуации с Сынчолем.  
В теории это был хороший план. Джонхан начал ходить на свидания, какие-то было приятными, какие-то не очень. Он начал изучать себя. И всё было здорово, правда, вот только он так и не смог заставить себя привязаться хоть к кому-то из своих «свиданий». Да, они ему нравились, кое-кто его даже привлекал, но чего-то не хватало. Чего-то с красивыми глазами и сладкой улыбкой, и Джонхан отказывался признавать в этом источник своих проблем.

Но всё это было годы назад, и Джонхан, кажется, провалил своё обещание отпустить свои чувства к Сынчолю. И было тяжело не провалиться, когда тот выкидывал такие вот фокусы.

\- Ах, а ты ведь так хорошо справлялся, - горестно сказал Сынкван.  
Все кивнули.

\- Вот именно, да? – ответил Джонхан в потолок. – Я правда думал, что с Минхёком всё может получиться, но теперь никаких шансов.

\- Я думаю, он делает это специально, - говорит Джунхуэй. Краем глаза Джонхан видит его руку, которой тот жестикулирует, пока говорит. – Типа, каждый раз, когда он видит, что ты идёшь на потенциально успешное свидание, он подсознательно пытается саботировать его.

\- Джунни, милый, для этого я ему должен нравиться, - говорит ему Джонхан, пытаясь звучать как можно менее саркастично.

\- Я думал, что мы это уже установили? - тыкает его в щёку Джун.  
И прежде, чем Джонхан успевает сказать очевидное, вмешивается Джису.

\- Ох нет, понимаешь ли, у Джонхана и Сынчоля есть такой пунктик. Хотя они оба влюблены друг в друга по уши, они отрицают чувства другого изо всех сил.

\- Неправда! – почти что кричит Джонхан. – Я ему не нравлюсь, ясно?

\- Так он и говорит, - кивает Джису, заставляя Сокмина фыркнуть. 

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - отвечает Джонхан, всё ещё глядя в потолок. – Как там дела с Джихуном, кстати?

Он не видит, но слышит, как Джису краснеет, но и этого достаточно, чтобы по лицу Джонхана расползлась удовлетворённая ухмылка. Он не единственный в этом доме, кто скрывает безответные чувства, вот только чувства Джису не безответны, потому что Джихун определённо в него влюблён.

\- Какое это вообще имеет отношение к разговору?! – спрашивает Джису, очевидно задетый вопросом.  
Вот и хорошо.

\- Ох, я знал, что заметил что-то между вами двумя, - говорит Сынкван, и Джонхан слышит ухмылку в его голосе. – Можем мы получить подтверждение? – спрашивает он, и Джонхан знает, что вопрос адресован ему.

\- Можете, - говорит он. – По крайней мере, со стороны Джошуа, но я вам говорю, Джихунни он тоже нравится.

\- Интересно…

\- Можете вы, ребята, заткнуться? – спрашивает загнанный в угол Джису. – когда я проверял в последний раз, мы разговаривали о жалкой личной жизни Джонхана, не моей.

\- Удача может улыбнуться любому, хён, - говорит ему Сынкван отвратительно сладким голосом.  
Джонхан правда его обожает.

\- Но вообще Джошуа-хён прав, - вмешивается Чан, и улыбка Джонхана исчезает. – Мы должны разобраться с жалкой личной жизнью одного хёна, прежде чем переходить к другому.

\- Спасибо, Чанни, - говорит ему Джису. Будто у него вообще есть на это право.

\- Чанни, малыш, зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Джонхан, поднимая голову и глядя на него глазами щеночка. – разве ты не любишь своего хёна? Мой малыш больше не любит меня?

Чан делает глубоко оскорблённое лицо и качает головой.

\- Всё не так.

\- Тогда почему ты перешёл на сторону дяди Джошуджи? – продолжает Джонхан, наслаждаясь видом чистой ненависти на лице Чана. Однажды этот ребёнок его прикончит, но Джонхан успеет хорошенько повеселиться перед этим.

\- Потому что я устал слушать твои стенания о том, как Сынчоль-хён тебя не любит, хотя он настолько втрескался в тебя, что вам только клубнички не хватает! – восклицает Чан, заставляя всех, кроме них двоих, покатиться со смеху.

\- О боги, он только что… - задыхается на полу Сынкван.

Джонхан дуется в его сторону и валится обратно на диван.  
\- Вы, ребята, совсем не помогаете.

\- Поговори с ним, хён, - говорит Сокмин, в его голосе все ещё слышны нотки смеха.

\- Да, скажи ему, что он тебе нравится, - поддерживает Джунхуэй, - И если повезёт, он поцелует тебя снова.

\- Но, пожалуйста, придерживайтесь рейтинга PG, потому что ребёнку вреден стресс. – добавляет Джису.

\- Какому ребёнку? – спрашивает Сынкван.

\- Не мне, - торопится прояснить Чан.

\- Мне, я ребёнок, - невозмутимо отвечает Джису и все снова смеются. Джонхан начинает жалеть о том, что пригласил их.

\- Я не буду с ним говорить об этом и уж точно не буду говорить, что он мне нравится, - портит их маленькую вечеринку Джонхан. 

\- Ауу, ну давай, хён, пора вам двоим уже сойтись! – говорит ему Сынкван.

\- Вам с Хансолем тоже пора, но у меня до сих пор нет ни одного внука. – отбривает Джонхан.

\- Я пришёл хорошо провести время, но сейчас чувствую, что на меня нападают, - шепчет Сынкван.

\- Весело, правда? – саркастично интересуется Джису.

\- На каждого из вас у меня есть компромат, так что вам всем лучше бы смотреть в оба, - предупреждает Джонхан.

\- Он пугающий, когда так делает, - нарочито громко шепчет Сокмин.

\- Вот уж точно, я такой, - Джонхан всё ещё пялится в потолок.

\- Зная Чоля, он определённо об этом заговорит, - приводит логичный довод Джису. – Так что, может тебе придётся поговорить с ним об этом хочешь ты того или нет.

\- Буду надеяться, что он этого не сделает, - отвечает Джонхан. – Буду вести себя с ним как обычно, и если он всё же поднимает тему, тогда мы поговорим. Но только если он сделает это.

По комнате проносится коллективный вздох раздражения. Джонхан чувствует, как Джунхуэй качает головой на его коленях.

\- Какие-то возражения? – спрашивает он, снова поднимая голову, смеривая их всех взглядом. Все торопятся покачать головами. – Вот и отлично, а теперь покормите меня, дети мои. Я хочу все самые горячие сплетни. И Джунни, если ты думаешь, что я не заметил, что вы с Нону скрываете от меня, что начали встречаться, то ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
Парень на его коленях напрягается и улыбается пристыженно.

\- Упс?

+++

Вскоре ребята начинают расходиться. Первым уходит Чан, который очень неохотно обнимает Джонхана перед тем, как помахать всем на прощание. Затем Сынкван, который посылает всем воздушные поцелуйчики, и наконец Сокмин и Джунхуэй, последний предлагает подвезти Ли.

Джису и Джонхан снова остаются одни и напряжение возвращается.

\- Ты снова дёргаешься, - указывает Джису, свернувшийся на диване, и держащий телефон слишком близко к лицу, чтобы это считалось здоровым.

Джонхан смотрит вниз и видит, что нервно трясёт ногой уже черт знает сколько времени.  
\- Извини, - бормочет он, возвращаясь к своим заметкам. Он знает, что ничего не сделает сегодня, но может хотя бы притвориться. 

\- Не извиняйся передо мной, - говорит Джису, клацая по телефону. – Извиняйся перед соседями.

\- Умолкни, - выплёвывает Джонхан, но в его высказывании нет яда. Джису делает как сказали.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, Джонхан претворятся, что учится, Джису смотрит в телефон, пока не раздаётся звук поворачивающихся в замке ключей. Оба вскидывают голову, обмениваясь взглядами, полными разной степени паники. Глаза Джису широко раскрыты, а рот делает эту штуку, которая обычно проявляется, когда он нервничает. Джонхан уверен, что сам он выглядит так, будто готов выпрыгнуть из окна, потому что он и правда готов.   
Дверь открывается и входит Сынчоль. Взъерошенные волосы, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, и Джонхан просто не вывезет всё это сегодня (да и в любой другой день, если уж на чистоту). 

Сынчоль останавливается в дверях, наполовину стянув ботинки, потому что вероятно чувствует, сдвоенную мощь лазерных взглядов Джонхана и Джису. Юну говорили раньше, что они выглядят устрашающе, когда, не мигая, смотрят на кого-то, а именно этим они сейчас и занимаются, так ведь?

\- Ум, привет, ребята, - говорит Сынчоль растерянно. Что несправедливо, потому что, когда он растерян, его лицо приобретает милейшее выражение и это последнее, что сейчас нужно Джонхану. – Я что-то натворил?

\- Нет, а что? – говорит Джонхан одновременно с тем, как Джису выдаёт: «Не знаю, а ты натворил?»

Джонхан посылает ему угрожающий взгляд, но Джису его игнорирует с самым невинным выражением лица. Вот змеёныш. 

\- Ну, вы ребята так уставились на меня… - говорит Сынчоль, указывая на них обоих. И когда никто из них не отвечает, он вздыхает. – Тем самым взглядом! Вы так смотрите, когда я что-то сделал не так, типа, когда я забыл помыть посуду или что-то такое.

\- Мы так делаем? – спрашивает Джису.

Сынчоль кивает, ещё выше закатывая рукава, вызывая короткое замыкание в мозгу Джонхана.

\- Выглядит довольно устрашающе, на самом деле, - говорит он, потирая заднюю часть шеи.

\- Потрясающе, - продолжает Джису, кожей чувствуя, что Джонхан немного не с ними. Джонхан телепатические извиняется за то, что назвал его змеёнышем.

\- И правда восхитительно, - саркастично отзывается Сынчоль и уходит в свою комнату. Ни разу не взглянув в сторону Джонхана.

Джису поворачивается к нему со взглядом, в котором читается « _и это всё?_ » и всё что остаётся Джонхану – пожать плечами. Он не знает должен он чувствовать облегчение или разочарование. По большей части он чувствует тревогу. Кажется, после сегодняшнего он будет отсыпаться неделю.

\- Думаешь, он выйдет или… - шепчет Джису, забираясь на диван, поближе к Джонхану.

\- А я похож на того, кто может читать его мысли? – шепчет в ответ Джонхан, указывая на своё лицо, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько потерянным он себя чувствует.

\- Не знаю, это ты в него влюблён, - с ухмылкой отвечает Джису.

Джонхан захлёбывается собственной слюной, резко поворачиваясь в сторону коридора.

\- Заткнись, сделай одолжение!

\- Не волнуйся, он нас не слышит, - говорит Джису. Джонхан не особо в этом уверен. Они может и шепчутся, но учитывая везение Джонхана, у Сынчоля вполне может оказаться суперслух.

\- Всё равно, - дуется Джонхан. Вся эта ситуация просто высасывает из него все эмоциональные силы.

\- Послушай, Ханни, ты либо берёшь себя в руки и разговариваешь с ним, либо продолжаешь сохнуть по нему. И, пожалуйста, ради моей психики, выбери первое. – умоляет Джису, складывая руки в молитвенном жесте.

\- Я уже сказал, что не буду, Шуа! – яростно шепчет Джонхан. – Я не хочу, чтобы всё стало неловким.

\- Ох, ну конечно, а сейчас всё просто супернормально и без напряга, - говорит Джису, его голос пропитан сарказмом, а сам он прислоняется к подлокотнику дивана. – И вы двое совершенно точно будете вести себя как взрослые люди и _совсем_ не будете жутко неловкими друг с другом. Богом клянусь, иногда я на волосок от того, чтобы столкнуть вас лбами.

\- Ну почему ты никогда не затыкаешься, боги, - Джонхан пытается пнуть Джису в лицо, чтобы скрыть собственный стыд и тот факт, что Джису _прав_. Как бы не хотелось это признавать. Джонхан и особенно Сынчоль просто ужасны, когда дело доходит до решения неловких ситуаций. Джонхан уже в ужасе от перспективы остаться с Сынчолем наедине. Он перестаёт пытаться достать ногой до лица Джису и смотрит на него совершенно серьёзно.

\- Ты не можешь оставить меня с ним одного, Шуа.

Секунду Джису пялится на него, его руки всё ещё в воздухе, преграждая путь пяткам Джонхана, и театрально вздыхает.

\- Почему я всегда оказываюсь впутанным в ваши разборки?

Джонхан встаёт и пытается подобраться ближе к Джису, который отталкивает его посылающее поцелуйчики лицо.

\- Потому что ты любишь меня, и я твой самый любимый человек на планете, - говорит он голосом, полным притворной сладости. Джису издаёт звуки отвращения.

\- Фу, гадость, убери от меня своё стрёмное лицо, - говорит он, удерживая Джонхана на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Джонхан преувеличенно дуется. 

\- Ты ведь не имеешь это в виду, да, Джошучжи? – спрашивает он.

\- Именно это и имею. – смеётся Джису и сдаётся, позволяя Джонхану сесть рядом на диван и закинуть руки себе на плечи, а ноги - на колени. Джонхан вздыхает и укладывает голову на вытянутую руку.

\- Почему ты так груб со мной?

Джису качает головой и поднимает руку, легонько тыкая Джонхана в лоб, тот отстраняется с недовольным звуком.

\- Потому что в тебе слишком много дерьма. И потому что ты никак не примешь то, что Сынчоль, вполне возможно очень сильно любит тебя в ответ.

Джонхан закрывает Джису рот ладонью.

\- Я сказал заткнись! – шёпотом кричит он, кидая ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону коридора. – И это неправда, - добавляет он прежде, чем Джису отталкивает его руку.

\- Почему тебе так тяжело принять это, Джонхан? – он звучит действительно заинтересованным. Джису возвращает руку Джонхана на своё плечо. – Почему для тебя это такая дикость, что он может любить тебя в ответ?

- _Ах,_ \- думает Джонхан, - _Джису и его экзистенциальные вопросы._

С чего бы начать, как объяснить ему, что Джонхан настолько плохого о себе мнения, что сама идея о том, что кто-то, не просто кто-то, а кто-то вроде Сынчоля – заботливый, хороший, нежный, кому Джонхан определенно точно не пара, влюблён в него – пугающая и странная. Сама мысль о Сынчоле, который мог бы заполучить кого бы не пожелал, который может влюбить в себя одним взмахом руки и улыбкой, который с лёгкостью дарит своё сердце, и вдруг выбирающем Джонхана в качестве предмета обожания – смешна и не имеет совершенно никакого смысла.   
Но как донести всё это до Джису так, чтобы не заставлять его волноваться и жалеть Джонхана?

\- Потому что… - начинает Джонхан, голос вновь слабеет. – потому что это _он_ , а я… я просто невзрачный, скучный я.

Джису смотрит на него с выражением на лице, которое ясно даёт понять, что он не собирается слушать весь этот бред.

\- Я бы не назвал тебя ни невзрачным, ни скучным, но как хочешь, конечно. 

\- Ты знаешь, о чём я, Шуа! – отчаянно говорит Джонхан. – Он такой очаровательно-неловкий и умный, и сильный, и все любят его. А я просто придурок, который забудет поесть, если кто-то из вас двоих не напомнит мне.

\- Мне кажется, ты неверно смотришь на ситуацию. – говорит ему Джису. – Ты сделал из него идола и это мешает тебе видеть, насколько ты сам прекрасен.

Джонхан фыркает, сдувая пряди волос с лица.  
\- Ну да, конечно.

\- Серьёзно, Ханни, - настаивает Джису, игнорируя недовольное лицо Юна. Его всё сложнее становится вывести из себя. – Люди правда тебя любят, знаешь? Как ты объяснишь все эти свидания, на которые тебя приглашают? Как объяснишь Минхёка?

\- Я им нравлюсь только потому, что я горяч. – говорит Джонхан, добавляя чуточку заносчивости в голос. Он не тупой, знает, что люди находят его привлекательным и он вообще-то прикладывает усилия, чтобы хорошо выглядеть. Но симпатия к его внешнему виду и симпатия к его личности – разные вещи. И Джонхан не думает, что кто-то из его «свиданий» когда-либо заходил дальше физического влечения. 

\- Льстишь себе? – усмехается Джису.

\- Что сказать, я лакомый кусочек. – вопреки самому себе усмехается Джонхан.

\- Ты невыносим, - говорит ему Джису, ласково улыбаясь. Такой Джису нравится Джонхану намного больше саркастичного и дразнящего. – Просто прими уже, что людям ты можешь нравится _не только_ потому что ты горячий.

И Джису так тяжело сказать «нет», когда он смотрит своими кошачьими глазами и говорит своим мягким голосом.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джонхан, сдаваясь и роняя голову на плечо Джошуа. – Я чудесный человек и люди любят меня за мою чудесную личность и сногшибательную внешность. Счастлив?

Джису задумчиво мычит и тыкает пальцем Джонхана в бок.

\- А теперь признай, что Сынчолю ты нравишься.

\- Никогда, - непокорно отвечает Джонхан.

Джису вздыхает и вновь откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

\- Господи, дай мне терпения.

Джонхан выпутывается из его объятий и, вставая, похлопывает по его бедру.  
\- Удачи с этим. Я пошёл спать.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я проводил тебя до аудитории, чтобы тебе не пришлось встречаться с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? – предлагает Джису. Несмотря на то, что у Джонхана завтра занятия с утра, а занятия Джису начинаются в полдень. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, Джису – настоящее благословение.

\- Сможешь? – спрашивает Джонхан, в голос проскальзывает чуть больше эмоций, чем он планировал. 

\- Я заведу будильник. – кивает Джису.

Джису настолько хороший, что в этот раз даже не пытается оттолкнуть Джонхана, когда тот бросается на него с крепкими объятиями.

\- Ты самый лучший. 

\- Да-да, конечно, - отвечает Джису, слабо похлопывая Джонхана по спине. – Я хочу еду. – говорит он, когда Юн отстраняется.  
Тот кивает.

\- Я отведу тебя в тот японский ресторанчик, и я угощаю.

Джису указывает на него пальцем, будто говоря «вот так-то лучше» и Джонхан не может найти в себе сил, чтобы злиться на это. Он подбирает оставленные учебники и направляется в свою комнату.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шуа. Спасибо, - говорит он, широко улыбаясь. 

\- Спокойно ночи, увидимся завтра, – машет ему в ответ Джису.

Этой ночью Джонхану тяжело уснуть несмотря на то, что он ужасно утомлён всем произошедшим за день. Успокоиться его несчастному сознанию не помогает и тот факт, что Сынчоль менее чем в десяти футах от него, в своей комнате, и их разделяет только тонкая гипсокартонная стена. Когда он вернулся, то даже не посмотрел на Джонхана. Что это значит? Он так сильно жалеет, что поцеловал Джонхана, что не может даже посмотреть на него? Зачем он вообще это сделал?

Впервые за сегодня Джонхан перестаёт волноваться о «что» и концентрируется на «почему». При каких обстоятельствах Сынчоль (или кто угодно, если уж на то пошло) мог бы поцеловать кого-то «случайно»? О чём он мог думать? О ком он думал? Он понимал, что целует Джонхана? И если да, то сделал ли он это намеренно? Он ведь не перепутал бы Джонхана с кем-то ещё? И если он и правда хотел поцеловать Джонхана, почему сейчас? Почему так? В этом нет никакого смысла. Зачем вот так давать Джонхану ложную надежду? Зачем делать всё таким неловким?

Джонхан не хочет этого признавать, но Джису может быть прав. Насчёт всего. Насчёт неловкости и тяжести и насчёт того, что Сынчоль, возможно, вероятно, любит его в ответ. Даже если совсем чуть-чуть. Джонхан позволяет себе признать это, даже если ранее не мог признать этого перед Джису. Он позволяет крошечному огоньку надежды вспыхнуть в сердце. Потому что Джису прав, люди не целуют кого-то случайно, и Джонхан устал наворачивать круги вокруг Сынчоля.

Он знает, что должен начать этот разговор. Они не могут продолжать вести себя так и дальше. Но Джонхан немного задница и последние пару недель были очень тяжелыми, так что может быть, они поговорят в другой день. У него всё равно всегда получалось лучше действовать по прихоти. Он посмотрит. Пока, он прячет свои пылающие щёки в подушку, пытаясь не позволить опасному чувству в своей груди разрастись до неуправляемых масштабов. 

+++

_Примечания автора:  
1\. да, это тот самый минхёк о котором вы думаете  
2\. НапряжениеTM  
3\. Восстань, уверенный гей джонхан, восстань _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мемы мои мемы, что ж вас так тяжко переводить-то?  
> * spill the tea  
> * soft hours: open


	7. Интерлюдия: be gay do crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джун сказал «хватит»

**Juncat** создал групповой чат **с меня хватит**  
_**Juncat** добавил **BooBoo , Gyu, Michael Chanson, NaegaHosh, Seokminie☀, Shua, T-H-E to the 8, VerNYOOM, WonUWU** и **Woozi**_  


**Juncat:** ладно, слушайте сюда, геята 

**Juncat:** мы собрались здесь сегодня потому что я поговорил с нону и больше не собираюсь разбираться с и дерьмом 

**Gyu:** с чьим дерьмом? 

**Woozi:** пораскинь мозгами мингю 

**Woozi:** джунни я одобряю твоё вмешательство 

**NaegaHosh:** черт 

**NaegaHosh:** да 

**NaegaHosh:** какой 

**NaegaHosh:** план 

**Gyu:** я всё ещё не понимаю 

**Shua:** если это то о чём я думаю 

**Shua:** то ты гений джун 

**T-H-E to the 8:** чувак как мы раньше об этом не подумали 

**BooBoo:** О БОГИ МОЯ ЛЮБОПЫТНАЯ ЗАДНИЦА В НЕТЕРПЕНИИ 

**BooBoo:** ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ ЧТО ДЖУН ХЕН НАС ВЛЕЗ В ЭТО ВПЕРЕД НАС @NaegaHosh @Seokminie ☀ 

**VerNYOOM:** но хорошая ли это идея 

**VerNYOOM:** мне немного стыдно за то что участвую в этом 

**VerNYOOM:** мы должны позволить им самим разобраться 

**Juncat:** вернон, чувак, ну и как они они разбираются, а? 

**Woozi:** да, извини, что разбиваю твои розовые очки, но они никогда не сойдутся, если мы оставим их разбираться самостоятельно 

**WonUWU:** окей джун запиши меня 

**WonUWU:** давай сделаем это 

**Juncat:** вы все всё слышали 

**BooBoo:** честно говоря мы уже давно должны были это сделать 

**Michael Chanson:** так что 

**Michael Chanson:** че будем делать 

**NaegaHosh:** мы 

**NaegaHosh:** напоим их 

**NaegaHosh:** и затем 

**NaegaHosh:** запрем 

**NaegaHosh:** в комнате 

**NaegaHosh:** желательно в 

**NaegaHosh:** комнате с кроватью ;) 

**BooBoo:** фуу, гадость 

**BooBoo:** это наши родители сунён 

**WonUWU:** вообше сунён может быть прав 

**WonUWU:** пусть алкоголь творит свою магию 

**Shua:** пейте воду пжлст 

**Woozi:** скажу тебе это в следующий раз, когда ты напьёшься до такого состояния что стоять прямо не сможешь 

**Shua:** о боги, джихун, я думал мы друзья :( 

**Woozi:** ;-P 

**BooBoo:** окееей…………. 

**Seokminie☀:** так что, мы их напоим и запрём в шкафу? 

**Seokminie☀:** иронично 

**T-H-E to the 8:** чё? 

**Seokminie☀:** ну 

**Seokminie☀:** мы геи 

**Seokminie☀:** запираем геев 

**Seokminie☀:** в шкафу 

**Seokminie☀:** просто подумай об этом 

**NaegaHosh:** мой парень 

**NaegaHosh:** философ 

**Gyu:** вообще, я почти уверен, что купс хён би 

**T-H-E to the 8:** *вздыхает* 

**Michael Chanson:** так когда мы начнём 

**Juncat:** после экзаменов 

**VerNYOOM:** да, пжлст, дайте мне помереть сначала 

**NaegaHosh:** после экзов 

**NaegaHosh:** устроим вечеринку у нас 

**NaegaHosh:** с кучей бухла 

**BooBoo:** вы же знаете про игру 7 мин в раю? 

**BooBoo:** я же не единственный кто в это играл в старшей школе 

**VerNYOOM:** поверить не могу что квани нас переамериканил @Shua 

**Shua:** позор нам нони 

**Juncat:** лол да мы вечно в неё играли 

**Juncat:** я умею мухлевать 

**Gyu:** O.O как 

**Juncat:** не скажу 

**Gyu:** грубо 

**WonUWU:** окей, тогда план такой: 

**WonUWU:** выходные после экзаменов, вечеринка у сунёна и сокмина, напоим их и джуни заставит их выбрать друг друга в игре 

**WonUWU:** все записали? 

**Woozi:** да да капитан 

**Michael Chanson:** это всё будто хреновый ромком 

**T-H-E to the 8:** пжлста давайте не будем о ромкомах 

**WonUWU:** да поддерживаю 

**VerNYOOM:** да ладно это мило 

**Shua:** ???? 

**NaegaHosh:** [прикреплённое изображение] 

**BooBoo:** такой драматичный 

**WonUWU:** не говори 

**Seokminie☀:** наш милее 

**Seokminie☀:** [прикреплённое изображение] 

**Woozi:** лол я с чаном и он никогда не говорит я люблю тебя 

**Michael Chanson:** НУ ПРАВДА ЖЕ???? 

**Michael Chanson:** серьёзно, ты тупеешь когда влюбляешься 

**NaegaHosh:** не знаю 

**NaegaHosh:** всегда был тупым 

**VerNYOOM:** а я знаю 

**Shua:** вот уж точно 

**BooBoo:** вы двое типа 

**BooBoo:** не хотите ничего нам рассказать 

**Shua:** нет 

**VerNYOOM:** неа 

**Woozi:** ооокееееей……………….

**Woozi:** в любом случае

**Woozi:** хорошая работа ребята

**BooBoo:** геята*

**Juncat:** геята*

**Gyu:** если вы все предложите говорит одновременно я уйду

**T-H-E to the 8:** ты такое дитё

**Gyu:** ааав он назвал меня малышом ❤️

**Seokminie☀:** *поёт exo - call me baby*

**Shua:** ладно, думаю вам всем пора спать

**BooBoo:** ЛаДНО дедуля

**NaegaHosh:** спокойной ночи геята


	8. Просто скажи мне, что я единственный, даже если это неправда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора  
> На сцену выходят алкоголь и нереализованное сексуальное напряжение 
> 
> Предупреждение:  
> Очень незначительная паническая атака, буквально на пару строчек, но она есть.

+++

\- Окей, - говорит Сунён и хихикает, - я никогда не хотел никого засосать в этой комнате.

Все разом стонут и смеются, потому что это такой типичный для Сунёна «я-никогда-не» вопрос. Он задаёт этот вопрос всякий раз, когда они играют просто, чтобы иметь оправдание для того, чтобы выпить и поцеловать Сокмина.  
Сынчоль стонет, потому что насколько он считает Сокмина и Сунёна милыми, настолько же он им завидует.  
Хотел ли Сынчоль когда-нибудь поцеловать кого-нибудь в этой комнате? Возможно. Возможно, он даже не единожды мечтал о том, чтобы прижать одного блондинистого ангела к стене и зацеловать его так, чтобы он не помнил ничего кроме имени Сынчоля. Возможно, он бы был рад и одному поцелую. Просто чтобы узнать правда ли губы Джонхана такие мягкие, какими он их помнит. Возможно, он самый жалкий человек во всей вселенной, потому что они так и не поговорили о том случае, _всё ещё не поговорили_ , и Сынчоль не уверен, что сможет вести себя как ни в чём не бывало и дальше.  
Так хотел ли Сынчоль когда-нибудь поцеловать кого-нибудь в этой комнате? Определённо. Поэтому он и выпивает. Ему в любом случае не обязательно объясняться. А если он не отрывает взгляда от Джонхана, пока они оба опрокидывают стопки… что ж, это никого не касается.  
Погодите, Джонхан тоже выпил? Почему? Он не должен был пить! И почему это он _так_ смотрит на Сынчоля? Сынчолю надо либо прекратить пить, либо выпить что-то покрепче.  
Они играют ещё несколько раундов типичной «я-никогда-не», но Сынчоль больше не обращает на игру внимания. Последние пятнадцать минут он не мог оторвать глаз от Джонхана, пытаясь понять почему же тот выпил.  
Джонхан сейчас с кем-то встречается, ну или что-то в этом духе. Сынчоль вовсе не желает знать детали отношений своего лучшего друга. Достаточно уже того, что он хотел бы ненавидеть этого парня, но не может, потому что тот делает Джонхана счастливым. Не улучшает ситуацию и то, что прямо сейчас Джонхан смотрит на него так, как должен бы смотреть на своего парня. Сынчоль чувствует, что каждая клетка его тела горит.

\- У меня идея! – кричит Джунхуэй где-то слева от Сынчоля. – Давайте сыграем в 7 минут в раю.

\- Нам по 15 что ли? – саркастично интересуется Минхао, но все остальные его игнорируют и радостно приветствуют предложение Джунхуэя. Джонхан пихает локтем Джису и взглядом указывает на Джихуна, на что Джису плюётся и чуть не сталкивает маниакально ржущего Юна с дивана. Странно.

Они (Джунхуэй и всё ещё хихикающий Сунён) быстро устанавливают правила: на бумажках пишутся имена и складываются в кепку Джуна. По одному они вытягивают имена, а дальше их запирают в комнате Сунёна, где они будут предоставлены сами себе. Так же легко, как и в старшей школе, только больше гейства.

Сынчолю это не нравится. Не нравится то, как Джонха продолжает пялиться на него. Как Джун подходит к нему забрать бумажку и шепчет «я всё организую» и подмигивает, будто у них есть секрет. Ему не нравится, как после того, как все кидают свои бумажки в кепку, Джун идёт прямиком к Джонхану. И Сынчолю точно не нравится, как напрягаются плечи Джонхана, когда он вытаскивает бумажку и читает имя.

\- Чоль, - медленно произносит он и смотрит прямо на Чхве.

Нет, Сынчолю определенно не нравится, когда ухмыляющийся Джун запирает их с Джонханом в комнате Сунёна.

Тут темно, и Сынчоль хотел бы знать где выключатель, потому что у него начинается приступ клаустрофобии, а ещё он не знает, где Джонхан. Он слышит дыхание Юна и чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что это успокаивает его.

Нужно что-нибудь сказать, чтобы дать Джонхану понять, что всё в порядке, что он бы никогда не воспользовался ситуацией. Потому что у Джонхана есть парень, и как бы Сынчолю не хотелось, он не мудак.

\- Они не должны были заставлять тебя играть, - произносит он в пространство комнаты.

Дыхание Джонхана замирает.  
\- Я не остановил их, - мягко отвечает он.

Сынчоль слышит, как он двигается где-то справа, а затем небольшие ладони вслепую ощупывают его руку. Джонхан вцепляется в Сынчоля и тот чувствует, как он приближается вплотную. Чхве не шевелится.

\- Я имею в виду, что это нехорошо, что они…  
\- Чолли, - прерывает его Джонхан тем же голосом, который использовал, когда они были детьми, и он хотел избежать наказания за очередную проделку. Тот самый голос, который (Сынчоль знает) обычно сопровождается мило надутыми губами и томным взглядом.

\- Джонхан, - слабо отвечает он.

Тот подаётся ещё ближе, прижимаясь спереди, и Сынчоль не уверен, что выберется из этой комнаты живым.

\- Разве ты не хочешь поцеловать меня, Чолли? – спрашивает Джонхан и Сынчоль хотел бы сказать, что тот пьян, но это не так. Голос Джонхана капризный, уверенный и, возможно, чуточку надеющийся. Сынчолю хочется закричать. 

\- Я…

Дыхание Джонхана оседает на его губах и Сынчоль не уверен дышит ли он сам.

\- Да или нет, Сынчоль. Хочешь поцеловать меня?

Слабый голос на краю сознания кричит, чтобы он остановился, оттолкнул Джонхана, избежал рока, который настигнет его, поцелуй он Джонхана.

Но большая часть его сфокусирована на прижатом к нему теле Джонхана, на ладонях Джонхана на его груди, на его дыхании на его губах, на запахе Джонхана, окутывающим всё его существо, заставляющем его молить о большем. Большая его часть орёт _нахуй всё, целуй его уже, к чёрту последствия._ Сынчоль мастер в игнорировании последствий, когда дело касается Юна.

Он едва успевает промямлить отчаянное _да_ , и их рты сталкиваются друг с другом. Сынчоль не знает, кто был инициатором, да его это и не волнует, пока Джонхан целует его так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.  
Сынчоль зарывается пальцами в волосы Джонхана, слегка наклоняя его голову, и целует Юна в ответ со всей силой своих чувств, которые он подавлял всю свою жизнь.  
Джонхан издаёт удивлённый звук, но немедленно подхватывает ритм, прикусывая губы Сынчоля, пока тот не размыкает их, позволяя языку Джонхана исследовать свой рот. Это горячо и грязно, и это лучший поцелуй в жизни Сынчоля. Может быть потому, что это поцелуй с Джонханом. Может быть потому, что он _запретный_ , и это заставляет Чоля желать его ещё больше.

Каким-то образом они доходят до кровати Сунёна и падают на неё так и не оторвавшись друг от друга. Джонхан седлает его бёдра и начинает расстёгивать ему рубашку с поразительным мастерством. Сынчоль отмечает это, пока тот трудится над третьей пуговицей. Чхве перехватывает его руки, отстраняясь.

\- Мы не можем, - хрипит он разбитым голосом.

Джонхан стонет, реально стонет, и вот так вот магия момента и разрушается. Сынчоль смеётся и целует его в щёку, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Подождёшь, пока мы доберёмся до дома? – шепчет он на ухо Джонхану и сам не может в это поверить.

 _\- Нельзя!_ – кричит голос (ужасно похожий на Джихуна) где-то на периферии. _– За пределами этой комнаты вам нельзя!_

Но то, как Джонхан выстанывает «ладно», а затем продолжает выцеловывать шею Сынчоля вниз, до самых ключиц (в процессе сводя Чхве с ума), убеждает его в обратном. Сынчоль хочет, чтобы он остановился. Хочет, чтобы он продолжил. Хочет, чтобы Джонхан разрушил его.

Рот Джонхана прижимается к бьющему пульсу, прикусывая и, скорее всего, оставляя гигантский засос.  
Вдруг кто-то долбит в дверь.

\- Время вышло, чуваки! Дайте и остальным покайфовать! – доносится пьяный голос Сунёна.

Джонхан игриво кусает в последний раз и отстраняется, поднимаясь с колен Сынчоля. Тот тут же начинает по нему скучать. А когда Джонхан включает свет – ещё и по темноте.

\- Боже, выглядишь чертовски потрёпанным, - говорит он, вставая перед Сынчолем и заправляя ему за уши лезущие в глаза пряди волос.  
Конечно, он такое делает, маленький засранец.

\- Ты в этом виноват, - умудряется буркнуть Сынчоль, но в голосе его нет запала, а когда Юн пальцем прослеживает линию отметок, которые сам же и оставил на его коже, Сынчоль едва не помирает прямо на месте.

\- Они заметят, - его голос звучит почти что удивлённо, будто он не может полностью осознать, откуда взялись эти отметины.

\- Тогда давай уберёмся отсюда к чёртовой матери, - говорит Сынчоль, потому что он не хочет разбираться с их любопытными друзьями. И потому что он слишком на взводе, а Джонхан смотрит на него таким вопиюще-томным взглядом.

Юн тянет его вверх за всё ещё расстёгнутую рубашку и оставляет на губах поцелуй настолько крепкий, что мог бы остаться синяк.

\- Ты такой блядски горячий, когда ругаешься, - говорит он.

Сынчоль не очень уверен в какую игру они играют, но она ему нравится. К чёрту последствия. Пусть с ними разбирается утренний Сынчоль. Прямо сейчас он просто хочет Джонхана.

Так что он застёгивает рубашку в рекордные сроки, и хватает Джонхана за руку, вытаскивая его за дверь. Их появление встречают криками и свистом и кто-то (вероятно, Мингю) орёт «ну наконец-то блядь!», но Сынчоль игнорирует их всех, направляясь к выходу. Джонхан смеётся позади него и оборачивается.

\- Мы пошли, детишки, развлекайтесь без нас! – говорит он пока Сынчоль хватает с вешалок их куртки.

\- Вы-то точно будете! – смеётся Джунхуэй. Прямо сейчас Сынчоль немного ненавидит их всех. Он протягивает куртку Джонхану и вытаскивает его из квартиры, но успевает услышать, как Джису говорит: «- Ну, кто приютит меня на сегодня?»

\- Идиот, - комментирует позади него Джонхан. Он отпускает руку Сынчоля, чтобы надеть куртку, а затем они целуются, привалившись к двери лифта.  
Дорога до дома занимает просто до смешного много времени. По большей части потому, что они, кажется, не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга больше, чем на несколько секунд. Когда они, наконец-то, вваливаются в лифт, Джонхан бьёт по кнопке и возвращается к терзанию шеи Сынчоля, заставляя того видеть звёзды перед глазами.

\- Ебать, Джонхан.

Джонхан отлепляется от его шеи и дарит ему озорную улыбку.

\- План именно такой, - говорит он и разражается смехом, когда Сынчоль чуть не давится воздухом. Он снова целует Чхве, на удивление сладко, и невинно улыбается ему. – Ты такой милый.

Сынчоль окончательно запутался. Несколько минут назад Джонхан назвал его горячим, а теперь зовёт милым? Что он должен на это сказать? _Ты тоже? Я думал, что горяч? Заткнись и трахни меня уже?_ Может быть последнее это немного перебор для лифта, но опять же, Джонхан начал всё это.  
Сынчоль останавливается на слабом «заткнись» и румянце.  
Джонхан хихикает и берёт его за руку, вытягивая его из лифта в холод полуночной улицы.

И вот оно: пылающие щёки и холодные пальцы, украденные в тёмных аллеях поцелуи. Под тёплым жёлтым светом скулы Джонхана отбрасывают тени, его дыхание облачками пара повисает в воздухе каждый раз, когда он оборачивается и улыбается Сынчолю. И Сынчоль думает, что такой Джонхан, с этими розовыми щеками, зацелованными губами, взъерошенными волосами и вселенной в глазах, когда свет нимбом окружает его голову, - прекраснее всего. Сынчоль влюбляется снова и снова стоит Джонхану просто моргнуть, чуть наклонить голову или потянуть за их сцепленные руки, пока оба они не зальются краской. 

Вот как всё происходит.

Джонхан смотрит на него с улыбкой, которая заставляет померкнуть все другие улыбки в мире. Он встречает его на полпути и целует, хотя на самом деле они скорее просто улыбаются друг другу в губы. Они вваливаются домой и падают на кровать Джонхана клубком переплетённых конечностей, раздеваясь и хихикая, словно счастливые подростки. Они не торопятся, будто всё время мира в их распоряжении.

Трепетные изучающие прикосновения к телам друг друга.  
Джонхан, двигающийся в нём сладко и медленно, и всё происходящее слишком похоже на занятие любовью.  
Нежные слова и нежные прикосновения после.  
Обожающие взгляды и легкие, словно пёрышко, поцелуи.  
Сынчоль засыпает под звук дыхания Джонхана, чувствуя его сердцебиение прямо напротив своего собственного.

+++

Свет под странным углом падает на глаза Сынчолю и он недовольно стонет. Он должно быть забыл вчера закрыть шторы. Из-за света, зарождающаяся в висках головная боль ухудшается, и Сынчоль перекатывается по кровати, пытаясь скрыться от света. Но вместо этого, оказывается лицом к лицу с одним очень спящим Юн Джонханом. Чхве чуть не падает с кровати. К счастью, Джонхана не разбудит и землетрясение, так что он не двигается ни на дюйм, когда Сынчоль подпрыгивает от ужаса. Вот и объяснение бьющему в глаза свету. Это комната Джонхана, кровать Джонхана и фигура Джонхана (очень обнажённая) рядом с ним.

 _\- Это происходит не со мной,_ \- думает он, наблюдая как ритмично поднимается и опускается с каждым вздохом грудь Джонхана. На его правой ключице засос, и еще несколько на груди, и Сынчоль отказывается думать о том, откуда они там взялись. Ещё он отказывается признавать, что контраст между красно-фиолетовыми синяками и мраморной кожей Джонхана достаточно красив, чтобы занять место в музее.

_\- Что ты черт возьми натворил, Чхве._

Пока он размышляет над тем сколько денег понадобиться, чтобы вылететь из страны, Джонхан вздыхает и его веки дрожат, открываясь. Он моргает один, второй, третий раз и останавливает взгляд на паникующем Сынчоле. И нахуй всё, если это не самое потрясающе зрелище, которое тот когда-либо видел.

\- Эй, - произносит Джонхан хриплым ото сна голосом, ленивая улыбка расползается по его лицу. Никто не должен выглядеть так прекрасно сразу после пробуждения, но Джонхану как-то удаётся нарушать все правила.

\- Привет, - выдыхает Сынчоль. Он не знает, что ему делать. Остаться? Уйти? Спросить Джонхана на счёт прошлой ночи? Он сам помнит большую часть, но помнит ли Джонхан?

У Джонхана, видимо, уже есть на него планы, потому что он перекидывает руку через грудь Сынчоля и зарывается лицом в изгиб его шеи. Сынчоль каменеет, а Джонхан оставляет лёгкие поцелуи и удовлетворённо вздыхает. Сынчоль не уверен, что дышал последнюю минуту.

\- Прекрати так усердно размышлять, я слышу, как ты сходишь с ума. – говорит Джонхан.

 _\- Ты в этом виноват,_ \- думает Сынчоль.

Но вместо этого говорит:  
\- И что мне тогда делать?

\- Было бы здорово, если б ты меня обнял, - явно дуясь отвечает Юн.  
Его губы касаются кожи Сынчоля и тот чувствует, как по ней разбегаются мурашки. Обнять Джонхана и правда звучит потрясающе, если уж честно. И он не хочет ничего больше, чем зарыться лицом в волосы Джонхана и притвориться, что это нормально, что ему можно, что это вовсе не какое-то гиперреалистичное видение.

Но это не так. Это не нормально. Ничего уже давно не нормально, и Сынчолю надоело играть в прятки с Джонханом. Он аккуратно отцепляет его от себя и усаживает их обоих лицом друг к другу. Лицо Джонхана серьёзное, ни намёка на притворное раздражение, которое обычно появляется, когда с ним так обращаются. И поэтому Сынчоль знает, что он знает.

\- Нам надо поговорить о прошлой ночи, - тихо говорит он. Он не хочет отпугнуть Джонхана, но и не хочет, чтобы тот попытался отвертеться от этого разговора. Этот разговор назревал месяцами.  
Он ждёт, что Джонхан попытается отмахнуться, притвориться дурачком, спросит «а что с ней» или скажет, что это ничего не значит. Но он не ожидает, что Джонхан разрыдается.  
Юн подтягивает колени к груди и прячет в них лицо, тихо всхлипывая.

Целых две секунды Сынчоль не понимает в чём дело, а потом до него доходит. _У Джонхана паническая атака и перевозбуждение, и он пытается успокоиться._ Сынчоль отточил свои навыки до совершенства. Серьёзно, то, как легко ему удаётся вернуть Джонхана в норму просто смешно. Проходит несколько минут, но Сынчоль заставляет дыхание Юна выровняться, он притягивает его к себе на грудь, баюкая в руках, медленно поглаживая его волосы.

\- Шшш… шш… всё нормально, я не злюсь на тебя. Всё нормально, мы в порядке, да? Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, пожалуйста… - он повторял это на разные лады столько раз, что может проделать это во сне.

\- Мне так жаль, - наконец шепчет Джонхан, и это разбивает Сынчолю сердце. 

Юн лепечет слова себе под нос.  
\- Я начал всё это, а ты не остановил меня, и я знаю, что это не повод, но мне казалось, что ты тоже этого хотел, и мне жаль, потому что это явно не так, а я просто задница и воспользовался тобой, и теперь ты меня ненавидишь, и мне так жаль, и…

\- Хани, - Сынчоль пытается прервать его, но бормотание Джонхана так просто не остановить. Чхве обхватывает лицо Джонхана ладонями и заставляет посмотреть в глаза, наконец-то затыкая его этим.

\- Юн Джонхан, не знаю с каких гор ты спустился, но это в принципе невозможно в этом мире, чтобы я не хотел тебя.

Глаза Джонхана комично расширяются, а рот открывается в идеально круглую О, и серьёзно, Сынчоль влюблён в ребёнка.

\- О…

Сынчоль не может сдержать дурацкую улыбку из-за глупости всей этой ситуации. Они сидят почти что голые (Сынчоль успел заметить, что на них обоих надето бельё) в кровати Джонхана после проведённой вместе ночи. У Джонхана случилась паническая атака, они оба слишком эмоционально потрясены, чтобы признать, что то, что происходит между ними, всё это невысказанное напряжение, копившееся годами, больше нельзя назвать дружбой. Это что-то иное, что-то более глубокое, чему они боятся дать имя.  
А может и нет, думает Сынчоль, смахивая большим пальцем слёзы со скул Джонхана. Может быть они не бояться дать этому имя, а бояться того, что это будет значить.

\- Чоль, - мягко произносит Джонхан. И вот так Сынчоль понимает, что с ними всё будет в порядке. Потому что в глазах смотрящего на него Джонхана звёзды, и он произносит его имя так, будто оно ключ ко всему в мире.  
Сердце Сынчоля принадлежало ему с самого начала.

\- Хани, - отвечает он не пытаясь скрыть болезненно широкой улыбки. Потому что нет смысла скрывать то, как он чувствует себя, когда улыбка Джонхана такая же широкая, как и его собственная.

\- Можно поцеловать тебя? – спрашивает Джонхан, и Сынчоль не сдерживает смешка, потому что, ну конечно же, Джонхан такое спросит. Его жизнь всё еще сплошной ромком.

\- Пожалуйста.

Поцелуй Джонхана мягкий, словно летний дождь. Он наклоняется медленно и глаза Сынчоля закрываются ещё до того, как их губы соприкасаются. Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на те, что были ночью. Прошлая ночь была про желание и жажду. Этот поцелуй сладкий, как любимая клубника Джонхана и медленный, как воскресное утро. Он наполнен словами, которым ещё только предстоит быть сказанными. А ещё, обещанием и знанием, что этот раз не последний.

Поцелуй заканчивается слишком быстро и в то же время каким-то образом он длится целую вечность. Они оба улыбаются, отстраняясь друг от друга, и Сынчоль думает, что никогда не видел существа прекраснее Джонхана. Его улыбка заставляет солнечный свет казаться блеклым, а его кожа мягкая и тёплая, и Сынчоль бы не удивился, узнав, что Джонхан создан из звёздной пыли и лунного света. Ему кажется, что он лопнет, когда Джонхан сворачивается вокруг него, прижимаясь.

 _\- Я так тебя люблю,_ \- это всё, о чём Чхве может думать, но он не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для этих слов.

Джонхан опережает его.

\- Как давно я тебе нравлюсь? – спрашивает он в шею Сынчоля. В последнее время он там много времени проводит, хотя Сынчоль вовсе не жалуется на это.

\- Как давно ты мне нравишься? Наверное, с тех пор как ты влез на наш задний двор и взял под контроль всю мою жизнь, - отвечает он, надеясь, что его непринуждённый тон замаскирует серьёзность его слов.  
Джонхан смеётся и Сынчоль чувствует, как звук звенит в его груди.

\- Не будь такой размазнёй, - хлопает его по груди Джонхан, - уверен, что у тебя был этот «о мой бог мне так сильно нравится Джонхан» момент, потому что именно так твоя голова и работает.

Сынчолю нравится, что Юн так хорошо его знает. Хотя он всё равно щипает его за бок за такое нахальство.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, перебивая обиженный вскрик Джонхана, - на последнем году старшей школы, тем летом, что ты провёл у своих бабушки и дедушки. Ты уехал, и я превратился в абсолютно бесполезного тупицу, потому что я _так сильно_ по тебе скучал. Это было просто смешно, честное слово. И поначалу я был такой «он твой лучший друг, конечно ты скучаешь по нему», но затем ты вернулся, и я испытал такое облегчение, увидев тебя, и тогда понял, что попросту не осознавал, что всё это время был влюблён в тебя.

Ему должно быть стыдно рассказывать Джонхану об этом, но Сынчоля это совсем не заботит. Точно уж не тогда, когда он лежит в кровати Джонхана, обнимая его и чувствуя грудью его смех.

\- Ты такой придурошно-милый, - заявляет Джонхан, обхватывая его щёки ладонями, и Сынчоль вовсе не краснеет. – Помнишь, когда нам было по семнадцать и я рассказал тебе, что я гей, потому что понял, что влюблён в парня?

Сынчоль помнит ту ночь так живо, будто она была вчера.  
\- Помню.

\- Это был ты, - шепчет Джонхан ему на ухо, посылая мурашки по спине Чхве. У него всегда был талант к драматизму, но это, думает Сынчоль, уже немного перебор. – Я так психанул тогда не только из-за того, что осознал себя геем, но и из-за того, что оказался влюблён в своего крайне гетеросексуального лучшего друга. Конечно же, единственным логичным поступком было раскрыть свою ориентацию этому самому другу. Семнадцатилетнему Джонхану недоставало мозгов. 

\- Я думаю, что семнадцатилетний Джонхан был очень храбрым, решившись на такое. – искренне отвечает Сынчоль, поглаживая спину Юна.

Тот снова прячет лицо в шее Чхве.

\- Заткнись, - говорит он, но Сынчоль знает, что с улыбкой.

Вдруг в голове Чхве всплывает мысль, моментально портящая всё настроение.

\- Погоди, - говорит он, чувствуя, как сердце в груди пускается вскачь. Джонхан, должно быть, замечает, потому что лежит у него на груди.

\- Что не так? – бормочет он (Сынчоль не может поверить, что кто-то способен заснуть так легко, а Джонхан делает это каждый раз).

\- Что насчёт Минхёка?

\- А что с ним? – Джонхан слегка ёрзает.

\- Ты знаешь, - говорит Сынчоль, потому что Джонхан, как и сам Сынчоль, знает, что изменил. И Сынчоль ненавидит тот факт, что он в этом замешан.

\- Вообще-то нет, не знаю, - Юн всё ещё прикидывается дурачком, что означает, что он не хочет обсуждать эту тему. Зато Сынчоль хочет.

\- Вы разве не встречаетесь? – спрашивает он, хотя на самом деле хочет спросить совсем другое. «Почему ты встречаешься с ним, а не со мной, если я нравлюсь тебе так давно?»  
Джонхан задумчиво постукивает пальцами по груди Чхве.

\- Ох, но мы не встречаемся.

Сердце Сынчоля делает тройное сальто.

\- Что? – он хочет, чтобы Джонхан посмотрел на него, но тот отказывается покидать безопасное убежище в шее Сынчоля.

\- Мы никогда не встречались.

Теперь его сердце вращается без остановки.

_\- Что?_

Джонхан вздыхает и поднимает голову. Сынчоль с удивлением отмечает, чего его щёки покраснели.

\- Я никогда не встречался с ним. Или с кем-то ещё. Я просто… я пытался, но не мог заставить себя полюбить их так как должен был их любить. Так, как я люблю тебя.

Последние несколько слов он почти шепчет, его щёки алые от румянца, он избегает смотреть Сынчолю в глаза, а сердце Чхве вот-вот взорвётся от любви к этому парню. Потому что Джонхан ни с кем не встречается! И никогда не встречался! Что означает…

\- Джонхан.

Тот вскидывает голову в ответ на резкий тон Сынчоля. Его глаза широко раскрыты в немом вопросе.

\- Да?

Сынчоль заключает в свои ладони его руку. Глаза Джонхана становятся чуть ярче (если это вообще возможно). Может он и представлял себе всё иначе, но чёрт, Джонхан здесь и так смотрит на него, и всё идеально. Вопрос сам вылетает из его рта.

\- Будешь моим парнем?

Улыбка Джонхана сама по себе волшебна. Кому-то она может показаться обычной (на свете всегда были люди, неспособные оценить красоту); небольшая, но милая, с мелькнувшими зубами – такие улыбки достаются от Джонхана большинству людей. Но его настоящая улыбка, та, что, припасена для тех, о ком он действительно заботится, - настоящее чудо.  
То как она расцветает (нет лучшего слова, чтобы описать это, она просто раскрывается на его лице как самый прекрасный цветок) и освещает всё лицо, заставляет луну, звёзды и небо завидовать, потому что они знают, что никогда не будут и вполовину такими же яркими как Юн Джонхан.

Вот эта улыбка достаётся Сынчолю, прежде чем Джонхан энергично кивает и говорит:

\- Да, _да_ , дададададада, да, я буду твоим чёртовым парнем, я уж думал ты никогда не спросишь.

Сынчоль смеётся над глупостью всей этой ситуации.

\- Ты и сам мог бы спросить, знаешь?

\- Я? – Джонхан, кажется, искренне не понимает такой концепт. 

Сынчоль целует его в нос. (Потому что может! Теперь ему можно!)

\- Да, придурок.

+++ 

Мягкий полуденный свет подает на левую сторону лица Джонхана. Сынчоль бы сказал, что это его «лучший ракурс», но серьёзно, Джонхан хорош с любого ракурса, кого он тут пытается обмануть?  
Юн лежит у него на груди, мирно посапывая. Человек не должен столько спать, но Сынчоль начинает подозревать, что его парень (Джонхан его парень!) частично коала.

Из спальни они таки добираются до гостиной, Джонхан включает телевизор пока Сынчоль обшаривает кухонные шкафчики в поисках какой-нибудь нормальной еды. В итоге, как настоящие взрослые, они завтракают хлопьями под We Bare Bears.

Когда обе миски оказываются забытыми на полу, а по тв идёт скучная реклама, Джонхан поворачивается к нему с блестящими глазами и забирается на колени, чтобы поцеловать. А когда устаёт, толкает Сынчоля спиной на диван и устраивается у него на груди, и засыпает абсолютно беззаботно. Сынчоль уверен, что если бы тот был котом, то замурлыкал бы.

Во сне Джонхан довольно вздыхает, когда Сынчоль запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Чхве не может удержать в себе звук умиления, потому что Юн выглядит очаровательно. На нём одна из рубашек Сынчоля, которая совсем немного ему велика, его голые ноги переплетены с ногами Сынчоля. Волосы взлохмачены и так приятно пахнут, что Сынчоль мог бы словить кайф только от этого запаха. 

_– Ты потерян для общества, Чхве Сынчоль._

Вот в таком виде их и находит вернувшийся домой Джису: Джонхан спит, вцепившись в рубашку Сынчоля, а тот смотрит на него влюблёнными глазами.

\- Скажи мне, что я могу сказать «наконец-то», потому что я буду очень зол на вас обоих, если вы так и не разобрались со своим дерьмом.

Сынчоль поднимает на него взгляд, отрываясь от разглядывая лица спящего Джонхана. Джису выглядит уставшим, но это может быть потому, что Сынчоль смотрит на него в перевернутом виде.

\- О, привет Шуа.

Джису одаривает его _взглядом_ и вешает пальто на крючок у двери.

\- Не надо вот мне эти «привет, Шуа», Чоль.

Сынчоль тихо смеётся, стараясь не разбудить Джонхана.

\- Можешь сказать «наконец-то».

\- Поздравляю, но я прибью вас обоих, - говорит Джису с улыбкой. Он огибает диван, по пути стукаясь с Чхве кулаком.

\- Он спит? – спрашивает Джису, кивая на Джонхана.

Сынчоль поворачивается, чтобы снова с обожанием посмотреть на парня.

\- Ага.

Джису с улыбкой качает головой и Сынчоль вынужден с ним согласиться.

\- Пойду приму душ.

\- Ванна в твоём распоряжении. Где ты ночевал, кстати? – интересуется Сынчоль, играясь с манжетой джонханового рукава.

Щёки Джису окрашиваются в светлейший оттенок розового.

\- А, у Джихуна…

На это заявление до этого спящий Джонхан вскидывает голову с криком «У Джихуна?». И-за чего и Сынчоль, и Джису чуть не умираю от остановки сердца.

\- Иисус блядский Христос, Джонхан, - Джису выглядит так, будто его чуть не сбил поезд.

\- И давно ты не спишь? – спрашивает Сынчоль, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Частично из-за испуга, и частично потому, что прямо сейчас Джонха сидит на его животе.

\- Ну… всё это время. Кстати, ты такой милашка. – говорит Джонхан с виноватой улыбкой.

Сынчоль прячет лицо в руках, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

\- О боже…

Джонхан с притворной жалостью поглаживает его по голове.

\- _Ты_ , - говорит он Джису, - должен многое объяснить.

Тот издаёт сдавленный звук и яростно мотает головой.  
\- Нет, не должен.

Джонхан пронзительно смотрит на него.

\- Шуа, - начинает он тем тоном, который Сынчоль знает слишком хорошо. Тоном _«я хочу что-то, и я хочу это сейчас»_.

Джису, однако, не поддаётся. Сынчоль им восхищается. Но кое чего он всё ещё не понимает.

\- Мм, Хани, - неуверенно начинает он. Джонхан поворачивается к нему.

\- Да?

\- Что такого в том, что Шуа ночевал у Джихуна? – он чувствует себя немного глупо, потому что очевидно, что эти двое понимают в чём причина, а он вообще без понятия.

Минуту Джонхан глядит на него с абсолютно пустым выражением лица, а затем начинает смеяться. Сынчоль беспомощно смотрит на Джису, который просто качает головой.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, - что такого смешного?

От этого Джонха только ещё сильнее хихикает.

\- О боги, - выдыхает он, - ты правда такой милый.

\- Неправда, - дуется Сынчоль.

\- Ау, малыш, но ты милаха, - воркует Юн.

Сынчоль не краснеет, потому что ну ладно, они теперь зовут друг друга ласковыми прозвищами и всё такое. Джонхан, слишком занятый тем, что смеётся над ним, даже не замечает какой эффект оказывает на Сынчоля одно это простое слово.

\- У нашего Джису, - объясняет он, чуть успокоившись, - жирный краш на Джихуна уже года три как. Это даже немного неловко, правда.

\- Смотрите кто заговорил, король неловких крашей, - огрызается Джису. Джонхан тут же покрывается милым румянцем.

\- Заткнись, - шипит он.

\- Это мило, - самодовольно замечает Сынчоль. Карма та ещё сучка.

Джонхан смотрит на него как на предателя.  
\- И ты тоже, господи. Чего вы сговорились против меня?

\- Потому что ты нас задираешь. – отвечает Джису.

\- Не задираю, я так проявляю свою любовь, - ворчит Джонхан, скрещивая руки. – В любом случае, мы не обо мне сейчас, а о Джошуа.

Теперь, когда Сынчоль в курсе, он согласен, что это и правда очень важно. Так что он принимает сторону своего парня (он никогда не устанет так называть Джонхана). 

\- Да, Шуа, расскажи, что случилось.

Джонхан смотрит на него с благодарностью и Чхве подмигивает в ответ, на что Джонхан отворачивается, краснея. Кажется, навыки флирта Сынчоля становятся лучше.

Джису выглядит невозмутимым секунд десять, после чего сдувается и приваливается к дивану. Джонхан пользуется этим, чтобы обнять его. Джису вздыхает и позволяет ему.

\- Вообще ничего не случилось. Я тебе говорил, что не нравлюсь ему, Хани.

Джонхан серьёзно качает головой.  
\- Я тебе говорю, что нравишься, он просто твердолобый.

Сынчоль чувствует укол в груди, когда Джису снова вздыхает и издаёт слабый звук. Он не привык видеть его таким, и, если честно, это больно. Он протягивает руку (самое большое, что он может сделать, пока Джонхан всё ещё прижимает тоого к дивану) и в подбадривающем жесте сжимает ладонь Джису. Он чувствует себя таким бесполезным из-за того, что ничего не замечал всё это время. Вону прав, он правда самый слепой человек на планете.  
И всё равно он пытается сказать что-нибудь утешающее.

\- Я знаю, что не мне давать такого рода советы, потому что очевидно, что я и сам в этом отстой, - начинает он и поверх плеча Джису, встречается взглядом с Джонханом, - _Продолжай_ , - говорит его взгляд. Так что он продолжает.

\- … но я знаю Джихуна, и знаю, что в отношениях он хорош примерно так же, как я, так что, может быть Джонхан прав, и ему просто нужно время, чтобы понять чувствует ли он к тебе что-то.

Джонхан посылает ему благодарный взгляд, прижимая Джису ближе.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я всегда прав, да? – мягко говорит он, в голосе ни следа обычной самоуверенности, которая звучала обычно при таких заявлениях.

\- Знаю, - хлюпая носом, отвечает Джису.

Джонхан стискивает его в последний раз и отстраняется, глядя Джису в глаза. Он улыбается утешающей улыбкой.

\- Отлично, а теперь иди в душ, я не буду тебя обнимать, пока ты так воняешь.

Сынчоль и Джису оба смеются на это заявление, Джису кивает и исчезает в коридоре. Джонхан смотрит ему в след с обеспокоенным выражением лица.  
Сынчоль ненавидит наблюдать как двое самых дорогих ему людей так страдают.

\- Хей, - звук получился намного мягче, чем Сынчоль рассчитывал. 

Джонхан переводит свой обеспокоенный взгляд на него, и Сынчоль похлопывает себя по груди.

\- Иди сюда.

Юн растекается по нему и Сынчоль прижимает его ближе. Поза не самая лучшая, но это никого не волнует. Сынчоль заправляет волосы Джонхану за ухо (что бесполезно, потому что они слишком короткие теперь, но от старых привычек трудно избавиться).

\- Ненавижу видеть его таким, - бормочет Джонхан на ухо Сынчолю. 

Его голос такой слабый, что сердце Сынчоля разбивается.

\- Я знаю, я тоже. – ладонью он вырисовывает круги на спине Юна, чувствуя, как тот медленно расслабляется.

Какое-то время они молчат, тишину нарушает только фоновый звук льющейся в душе воды. Наконец Джонхан приподнимается, нависая над Сынчолем, рукой он дотрагивается до щеки Чхве, а большим пальцем очерчивает изгиб его губ.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он.  
Завороженный, Сынчоль просто смотрит на него. – ты подобрал очень правильные слова. 

Сынчоль целует подушечку его большого пальца, чем заслуживает улыбку. 

\- Как и ты, - отвечает Чхве.

Взгляд Джонхана нежный, и Сынчоль думает, что именно это – лучшая сторона Джонхана.  
Тихий, опасливый, но решительный мальчик, который сделает что угодно для своих друзей, который так переживает, но не позволит миру сломать себя. Он всё тот же ребёнок, у которого случались срывы, потому что он считал себя недостойным любви, но теперь он сильнее, потому что он прошел через всё это и стал добрым, заботливым и хорошим человеком.  
Сынчоль любил его тогда, любит его и сейчас, и, вероятно, никогда не перестанет любить его.

\- Мы хорошо справляемся с ролью родителей, - шутливо замечает Джонхан, намекая на шуточки их друзей, зовущих их родителями группы. Он делает это не в первый раз, но теперь почему-то это звучит иначе. Сынчоль игнорирует то, как его сердце пропускает удар.

\- Это точно.

Джонхан улыбается ему в губы и притягивает для поцелуя.

+++

Всё заканчивается совместной ночёвкой в гостиной.

Джонхан притаскивает все подушки из своей комнаты, Сынчоль строит домик из одеял, и они проводят вечер за просмотром ужасных ситкомов Джису, уничтожая все сладости в доме. Они засыпают, переплетаясь конечностями, Джису расплющивает между Джонханом и Сынчолем. А когда они просыпаются, то ноют от боли из-за того, что заснули в неудобном положения. Зато Джису выглядит гораздо счастливее, так что Сынчоль засчитывает это за победу. И если судить по облегчению на лице Джонхана, и он тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Осталась стадия бойфренодов  
> Конец идиотского сюжета
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Я жива, перевод не заморожен, я просто ленивец.


	9. Я закрою тебя от волн, если они найдут тебя, я защищу тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Начало флаффа, о котором никто не просил

+++

Пошёл пятый по счёту дождливый день и Джонах уже готов рвать на себе волосы. Если мир его ненавидит, почему бы не продемонстрировать это как-то иначе? Барабанящий в окно дождь не отвечает. Как всегда. И дело не только в дожде (хоть тот и делает его хреновое настроение еще хуже), дело еще и в Джису, готовящемуся к своему чертовому прослушиванию, а еще есть чувство абсолютной бесполезности, которое настигает Джонхана каждый раз, когда он смотрит на свои недописанные эссе. И протекающий душ, который медленно сводит его с ума, и отсутствие Сынчоля, из-за которого он чувствует себя холодным и пустым.  
Этот идиот пропадал на тренировках каждый вечер на этой неделе, возвращался домой мокрый насквозь, а после душа мочил подушку Джонхана своими волосами.   
_\- Нахер этот гоночный полуфинал,_ \- хотелось кричать Джонхану, _\- ты подхватишь пневмонию!_ Но затем Сынчоль целовал его и рассказывал (снова) как он ждёт этот полуфинал, и Джонхан мог только кивать и целовать его в ответ.  
В общем, за окном льёт как из ведра, Джонхан чувствует себя бесполезным, а Сынчоль не дома.

\- Он должен скоро вернуться, - говорит Джису, пугая Юна. Тот не услышал, когда Джису перестал играть на гитаре, а уж тем более, когда успел войти в комнату.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что меня волнует местопребывание Сынчоля? – недовольно спрашивает Джонхан, и да, может он и использовал красивое слово, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, но об этом никому знать не надо.

\- Потому что за окном целый водопад, а у тебя на лице выражение беспокоящейся мамочки. А еще ты сказал «местоположение» – Джису выглядит лучше, когда молчит, по мнению Джонхана. Он дуется.

\- У меня нет никакого лица «беспокоящейся мамочки», - отнекивается Джонхан, - такого выражения вообще не существует, а если бы и существовало, у него было бы лицо «папаши», к сведению.

Джису над ним смеётся:  
\- Но у тебя именно такое лицо! Оно появляется, когда ты беспокоишься о нашем здоровье. Например, когда Чан говорит, что не спал и ты тут же закатываешь скандал.

\- Он малыш, понятно? Ему надо спать! – они все бессердечные задницы, а не друзья.

\- Джонхан, ему в следующем году двадцать, - мягко напоминает Джису, улыбаясь. 

\- Ииии…?

\- И я говорю, что ты слишком переживаешь, - замечает Джису. Джонхан считает, что это ложь. – Так что прекрати беспокоиться о Сынчоле, хорошо? Он скоро вернётся, а потом вы наверняка нанесёте мне очередную психологическую травму на всю жизнь.  
Джонхан чувствует, как краснеют его уши.

\- Это случилось всего _один_ раз.

\- Ага, но на это кресло я больше не сяду.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - искренне отвечает Джонхан.

\- Ты меня любишь, - поправляет его Джису, - а теперь прекрати дуться и закончи свою домашку, - договаривает Хон на выходе из комнаты.

\- Я не дуюсь! – кричит ему вслед Джонхан.

\- Конечно-конечно! – отвечает Джису из ванной.

\- Идиот, - бормочет Юн себе под нос. Но он знает, что Джису прав, ему надо перестать беспокоиться о Сынчоле. В конце концов, он взрослый парень, который может сам о себе позаботиться.

+++  
\- Ты не можешь о себе позаботиться! – немедленно вопит Джонхан, когда случается неизбежное и Сынчоль возвращается домой, горячий как печка и пытающийся выкашлять свои лёгкие.

В ответ Сынчоль кашляет, с его волос на пол капает вода. Джонхан убьёт его.  
\- Но малыш…

\- Никаких «но малыш», - обрывает его Джонхан, - ты глупый идиот, который не может о себе позаботиться. Иди, сними это! – восклицает он, указывая на мокрую одежду Сынчоля.  
Джонхан звучит сердито, но на самом деле он просто чертовски переживает. Он чувствует, что переборщил, когда Сынчоль грустно шлёпает в ванную, но затем вспоминает как горит жаром его кожа, и тут же чувствует свою правоту.

\- Никогда больше тебя не послушаю, - шипит он, проходя мимо Джису в ванную.

\- Несмотря на всеобщее убеждение, я не всегда прав! – отвечает Джису его спине.

Джонхан его игнорирует и включает горячую воду, чтобы наполнить ванну. В уме он подсчитывает во сколько это им обойдётся и приходит к выводу, что переживёт, если следующие пару недель будет пореже принимать душ. Он выбирает теплую, но не горячу температуру воды, так делал его мама, когда он был маленьким. Затем он направляется в комнату Сынчоля. 

\- Чоль-аа, - певуче тянет Джонхан, и этот звук так контрастирует с его грубыми словами, сказанными ранее.  
Юн использует этот тон частично потому, что ему стыдно за то, что накричал на Сынчоля, и частично потому, что он знает, что Чоль ненавидит, когда с ним нянчатся, а именно этим Джонхан и собирается заняться. Он тихонько стучит в дверь прежде, чем приоткрыть её и заглянуть внутрь. Сынчоль одет в пижаму и сидит на кровати, залипая в телефон, одежда навалена кучей на полу. Джонхан призывает всё своё терпение, чтобы не накричать на него за бардак.

\- Сынчолли, пойдём в ванну?

Сынчоль поднимает голову, на его лице болезненное выражение.  
\- Ты будешь кричать на меня, если я не пойду?

Джонхан правда плохой человек. Он заходит в комнату и усаживается рядом с Чхве, беря его руки в свои.

\- Извини, что накричал на тебя, я становлюсь настоящей задницей, когда злюсь, - Сынчоль пытается что-то сказать, но Джонхан перебивает его. – Но я не злюсь, хорошо? Я просто очень за тебя переживаю, а раз уж ты почти не заботишься о себе, то теперь это буду делать я.  
Щёки Сынчоля чуть краснеют от этого заявления, и он отворачивается.

\- Тебе не нужно со мной нянчится…

Джонхан смеётся и целует костяшки его пальцев. Хотел бы он поцеловать его по-настоящему, но он ещё не настолько глуп.

\- Ну… ты всё равно большой ребенок, так что… 

\- Неправда! – дуется Сынчоль.

Сердце Джонхана тает. Он хоть понимает, насколько мило сейчас выглядит? 

\- Малыш, - говорит Юн, сдерживая смех и желание ворковать и поцеловать его, – это правда.  
Сынчоль надувается ещё сильнее и Джонхан вот-вот сдастся и поцелует его, но в этот момент тот начинает кашлять.   
Верно, простуда.

\- Тебе нужно принять ванну, - самым своим убедительным голосом говорит Джонхан, - я уже наливаю воду. По-моему, в холодильнике остался рамен, я его подогрею, а ты съешь и примешь таблетки, а затем пойдёшь спать, хорошо?  
Сынчоль готов спорить, но Джонхан накрывает его рот ладонью.

_\- Да, Джонхан. Спасибо, Джонхан. Ты лучший парень на свете, Джонхан,_ – говорит он высоким голосом, который и близко не похож на голос Сынчоля. Тот бросает на него недовольный взгляд. Джонхан целует собственную руку – максимум, что он пока может позволить себе.

\- Заткнись и иди уже в ванную, пока вода не перелилась, тупица, – он убирает руку и хихикает, потому что первое же, что делает Сынчоль – показывает ему язык. Они оба и правда просто дети.

\- Ладно-ладно, но я не малыш.

\- Малыш-малыш, - возражает Джонхан, сдерживая смех, - лезь уже в ванну, малыш.  
Сынчоль разглядывает свои колени.

\- Я знаю, что это шутка, но на самом деле, это довольно горячо… когда ты называешь меня так, - признаётся он низким голосом.

Мозг Джонхана обрабатывает эту информацию медленнее, чем должен бы был. Он знает, что Сынчолю нравится, когда он зовёт его ласковыми прозвищами, но такое честное признание меняет всё. И вот уже у Джонхана есть новый способ заставить Сынчоля делать то, что ему надо.  
Джонхан выгибает бровь и говорит своим лучшим соблазняющим тоном:  
\- Правда? – он растягивает звуки, наблюдая как Сынчоль снова поднимает на него взгляд, его глаза распахнутые и честные. Он кивает. – В таком случае…

Джонхан усаживается ему на бёдра, закидывая руки его на плечи. Он смотрит на Сынчоля самым соблазняющим из всех своих взглядов. То, как руки Сынчоля моментально оказываются на его бедрах – верный признак того, что это работает.  
Джонхан наклоняется медленно, разыгрывая целое представление, облизывая губы, приближаясь, пока между ним и Сынчолем не остаётся всего пары дюймов пространства.  
Он видит, как Сынчоль сглатывает в предвкушении, и, хотя Джонхан не признается в этом вслух, но он тоже наслаждается моментом.

\- Иди в ванную, _малыш_.

Ему даже не приходится использовать командный голос, эффект, который его слова оказывают на Сынчоля моментальный. Он хнычет и пытается поцеловать Джонхана, но тот этого ожидал, так что вовремя отстраняется. Сынчоль протестующе сжимает его бёдра.

\- Это несправедливо, - стонет он в шею Джонхана. Юна пробирает дрожь от прикосновения этих горячих губ. Он прочёсывает пальцами влажные волосы Сынчоля.

\- Жизнь вообще несправедлива, малыш, - мягко отвечает Джонхан, и, _черт_ , Сынчолю правда нравится, когда он так его называет. Так что он прикусывает кожу на шее Джонхана. Его удивлённый выдох демонстрирует, что он явно переоценил степень своего контроля над ситуацией. Черт, у Сынчоля просто волшебный рот.  
Сынчоль не останавливается на этом, он продолжает медленно покрывать шею Джонхана поцелуями, заставляя его терять решимость всё больше с каждым укусом. Одной рукой он пробирается Джонхану под футболку и руки Юна сами по себе сжимаются в волосах Чхве, когда тот ногтями слегка царапает его кожу. Джонхан почти сдаётся, когда в дверь громко стучат.  
Джису стоит на пороге, прикрывая ладонью глаза, вторая рука замерла в воздухе.

\- Прекратите это и идите выключите воду, - говорит он и разворачивается, фактически убегая.  
Джонхан смеясь падает на грудь Сынчоля.

\- Боги… - бормочет Сынчоль, и Джонхану даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что тот сидит свекольно-красный.

\- А я тебе говорил, что тебе надо в ванную, - язвит Джонхан, потому что он всё ещё немного задница.

Сынчоль стонет и сталкивает его со своих коленей. Джонхан падает на кровать с позорным вскриком.  
\- Ладно, я приму чёртову ванну!

Джонхан смеётся, пока Чхве с неохотой встаёт и тащится в ванную.

+++  
Из-за температуры Сынчоль проводит в кровати три дня. Первые два особенно тяжелые, Джонхану приходится остаться и заботиться о нём, но он успевает есть и не отставать от программы. Третий день – настоящий кошмар. Сынчоль просыпается от жара, и когда Джонхан спрашивает, как он, отвечает, что всё тело болит.

\- Ханни, я не смогу участвовать в соревнованиях в таком состоянии, - хрипит он, нижняя губа опасно подрагивает.  
У Джонхана болит сердце, когда он видит, как Сынчоль переживает из-за полуфинала, хоть тот и стал причиной нынешнего его состояния. Джонхан сидит на краю постели Чхве и убирает ему с глаз мокрые от пота волосы. Пытаясь утешить его, Юн гладит его лицо.

\- Ты скоро поправишься, родной, - говорит он своим самым успокаивающим голосом.  
Губа Сынчоля выпячивается ещё больше, а взгляд смягчается.

\- Можешь полежать со мной немного?  
Ну как Джонхан может отказать этому щенячьему взгляду? Так что он забирается к Сынчолю под одеяло и старается не морщиться от того, как там жарко. Сынчоль мгновенно оборачивается вокруг него и довольно вздыхает. Джонхан возвращается к поглаживанию его волос. Ему уже кажется, что Сынчоль уснул, но тот вдруг подаёт голос.

\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
Эта просьба застаёт Джонхана врасплох. Он не знает, что рассказать. Сказку? Но Сынчоль не ребёнок. Выдумать что-нибудь? У него не такое хорошее воображение. Он уже собирается сказать, что не знает, о чём рассказывать, но тут его озаряет.

\- Помнишь, когда нам было по 16 мой отец отдал мне свою старую камеру? – шепчет он в волосы Сынчоля. Тот утвердительно мычит. – Мы пошли на речку опробовать её, и я сказал тебе, что фотографирую только пейзажи, а потом ты нашёл того щенка и начал корчить все эти рожи, и ты выглядел так мило, а я уже был влюблён в тебя по уши, так что всё закончилось тем, что больше всего я нащёлкал фотографий тебя. Они всё ещё у меня.  
К концу рассказа его щёки горят, и хорошо, что Сынчоль этого не видит. Вообще-то, Сынчоль так ничего и не сказал и Джонхан начинает переживать, что история прозвучала криповее, чем он рассчитывал.

\- Извини, если считаешь, что это недопустимо, я их удалю.

Сынчоль отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на Джонхана, когда слышит эти слова. Его щёки тоже красные, но Джонхан уверен, что это от температуры. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать _«да, что за нахрен, ты стрёмный»_ , Сынчоль говорит: « - Могу я посмотреть на них?»  
Целых две секунды Джонхан тупо пялится на него.

\- Сейчас?

Сынчоль улыбается крошечной улыбкой, которая заставляет сердце Джонхана биться чуточку быстрее.  
\- Не сейчас, - мягко говорит он. Джонхану очень хочется его поцеловать. Он останавливается на том, что обводит губы Сынчоля подушечкой пальца.

\- Ладно. 

Какое-то время они просто разглядывают друг друга в тишине, а Джонхан поглаживает скулы, нос, брови Сынчоля, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь. В этом нет необходимости, лицо Сынчоля знакомо ему как своё собственное. Джонхан любил это лицо ещё до того, как узнал, что такое любовь. Оно его самое любимое в мире, единственное, которое он может легко прочесть, потому что знает его до последней черточки. То, как выпячиваются губы, когда Сынчоль фокусируется, как его глаза превращаются в щёлочки от смеха, изгиб его носа, дуги его бровей, каждая родинка, каждая ресничка навечно отпечатались в памяти Джонхана. Юн настолько переполнен любовью к парню перед ним, что ему кажется, что он вот-вот взорвётся.

\- Я люблю тебя, - выпаливает он прежде, чем успевает остановить себя. А затем понимает, что сказал и начинает паниковать. Потому что он ещё не говорил этого Сынчолю. Они ещё не говорили «я люблю тебя», он даже не знает любит ли его вообще Сынчоль, он наверняка только что опять всё испортил. Его мозг отключается, как обычно уступая место языку.  
\- О Боже, я люблю тебя так сильно и я правда очень хочу поцеловать тебя сейчас, потому что эти три дня были настоящим адом и я извиняюсь, если это слишком, я пойму, если ты не чувствуешь того же и я сейчас заткнусь, но я люблю тебя.  
Он правда замолкает и выбившись из дыхания смотрит на Сынчоля. Тот смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и со странным выражением на лице. Джонхан чувствует, что начинает паниковать, и пытается успокоиться. Достаточно с него панических атак во время поворотных событий в его отношениях.  
Сынчоль всё ещё молчит, и, если он так ничего и не скажет в ближайшие пару секунду, Джонхан, скорее всего, умрёт от стыда.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - умоляет он.  
Сынчоль быстро моргает и корчит (милую) рожицу. Он пару раз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но снова закрывает. Джонхану это напоминает о том, как Сынчоль делал так в детстве, когда его мысли были быстрее его языка. Гиперактивный разум Сынчоля всегда был его лучшим союзником и худшим врагом одновременно. Наконец, Сынчоль начинает говорить.

\- Ты любишь меня? – выдыхает он. Джонхан переживает, что мог сломать его. Так что он торопится кивнуть.

\- Люблю так чертовски сильно, - подтверждает он. И спешит добавить: - Но всё нормально, если ты не, ты не должен отвечать мне, я пойму, если ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе время, мне просто нужно было сказать…  
Сынчоль обрывает его, закрывая ему рот своей огненной ладонью. Джонхан смотрит на него с удивлением.

\- Можешь помолчать? Я пытаюсь осознать тот факт, что ты любишь меня, и мой мозг не очень хорошо работает из-за температуры. 

Джонхан ничего не понимает, но всё равно кивает и смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами как Сынчоль очень глубоко вдыхает и бормочет «О мой Бог» на выдохе.  
 _\- Он не любит меня,_ \- понимает Джонхан. Сынчоль не чувствует того же и пытается найти способ сказать об этом Джонхану. Так в стиле Сынчоля - постараться причинить как можно меньше ущерба. Джонхану стоило догадаться, правда. Эти отношения были слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой. И сколько бы Джонхан не говорил, что ему не важно, любит ли его Сынчоль, факт в том, что он надеялся, что что-то хорошее, нет, _замечательное_ , случится с ним хоть раз в жизни. Джонхан смотрит как Сынчоль крепко зажмуривается и снова вдыхает, и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а глаза начинает жечь. Но он не будет плакать, не в этот раз. Он не жалкий дурак и не будет плакать перед Сынчолем снова.  
Он мягко отстраняет руку Сынчоля от своего лица и говорит:  
\- Всё нормально, если ты не любишь меня.

В тот же миг Сынчоль произносит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.

\- Что? – спрашивают они одновременно.

Сердце Джонхана вот-вот проломит ему грудную клетку. Нахер то, что он только что сказал, он наверняка расплачется.

\- Ты тоже меня любишь, - выдыхает он и издаёт нечто среднее между всхлипом и смешком.  
Сынчоль смотрит на него недоверчиво.

\- Я думал, что это очевидно.

Джонхан толкает его в грудь, но в его руках нет силы.  
\- Не очевидно, идиот, ты же меня знаешь!

\- Знаю, - мягко говорит Сынчоль. Он снова улыбается и ради этой улыбки Джонхан готов уничтожать города. Сынчоль придвигается ближе и упирается своим лбом в его. – И я знаю, что ты всегда недооцениваешь себя, а еще, что на этой планете нет ни единого человека, который познакомившись с тобой, не влюбился бы в тебя.

То насколько сильно покраснел Джонхан должно быть описано в учебниках истории.  
\- Заткнись, Боже, ты такой ванильный.

Сынчоль смеётся.  
\- Но это правда. Я полюбил тебя в тот же миг как увидел, даже если и не понял этого тогда. Твоя семья обожает тебя, как и моя, и все наши друзья умрут за тебя, ты просто не понимаешь этого. Не понимаешь, насколько наши жизни лучше из-за того, что ты есть в них.

И вот теперь Джонхан плачет. Потому что он не верит Сынчолю. Он не делает ничью жизнь лучше, он просто заноза в заднице. Он так ему и говорит.

\- Неправда. Я ехидный и стервозный, и надоедливый, они все просто мирятся с моим присутствием. Не знаю, как я заставил тебя влюбиться в меня, потому что я правда просто худший, а ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучшего, но я такой эгоист и не могу отпустить тебя.

Сынчоль издаёт отчаянный звук.

\- Всё не так. Ты чудесный человек, который страдает тревожным расстройством и не видит, как сильно его любят, и как он заслуживает всей этой любви, но всё в порядке, потому что у тебя есть я, и я люблю тебя, и помогу тебе увидеть.

Джонхан шмыгает носом и качает головой.  
\- Из-за жара у тебя в голове помутилось.

\- Никогда не был серьёзнее в своей жизни, - уверяет его Сынчоль. Он пальцем стирает с лица Джонхана слёзы. – Позволишь мне попробовать?

Джонхану всегда было трудно говорить «нет» Сынчолю, когда тот смотрел на него этим своим щенячьим взглядом и с надутыми губами. И прямо сейчас Джонхан не хочет ничего больше, чем поцеловать его.

\- Ладно, - шепчет он и Сынчоль улыбается. Джонхан никогда не устанет от этой улыбки.

\- Отлично, - шепчет в ответ Сынчоль и притягивает Джонхана обратно к себе. – Кстати, я люблю тебя так чертовски сильно.

Смех Джонхана влажный от слёз.  
\- Ты будешь невыносимым, да?

Сынчоль кивает и целует его в шею.  
\- Ага.

\- Боже, ты самый худший, - вздыхает Джонхан, признавая поражение.

\- Тебе это нравится, - голос Сынчоля немного слишком самодовольный по мнению Джонхана. Хотя он всё равно прав.

\- Да, нравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> У меня не было никаких иных причин, кроме желания написать фик про болеющих джончолей, хе-хе


	10. Интерлюдия: веркваны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Снова моя любимая переписка

**Дурачки Джонханни** 💕

**BooBoo:** ХАНСОЛЬ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МЕНЯ???????????????

 **Seokminie☀️:** ОМГ   
**Seokminie☀️:** КВАН ОМГ ТЫ ТАМ ДЫШИШЬ?????

**BooBoo:** НЕТ  
 **BooBoo:** ЧУВАКИ ОН ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МЕНЯ

**Shua:** воувоувоу и как прошло?????  
 **Shua:** _@Hannie_ тащи сюда свою жопу

**Juncat:** двашолрпмзшцикжп  
 **Juncat:** мой отп (╥﹏╥)  
 **Juncat:** было приятно? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**BooBoo:** МЫ КРЧЕ СМОТРЕЛИ ТЕЛЕК  
 **BooBoo:** И ГГ ТАМ НАЧАЛИ ЗАСАСЫВАТЬ ДРУГ ДРУГА ПО САМЫЕ ГЛАНДЫ  
 **BooBoo:** И Я В ШУТКУ СКАЗАЛ ВАУ ХОТЕЛ БЫ Я ЧТОБЫ МЕНЯ КТО-НИБУДЬ ТАК ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ   
**BooBoo:** И ОН ТАКОЙ ОКАЙ И БЛЯДЬ ПРОСТО ЦЕЛУЕТ МЕНЯ???????????   
**BooBoo:** АОЛЫВПТЖАЫЛДИП  
 **BooBoo:** ОН УШЕЛ НА КУХНЮ НО СКОРО ВЕРНЕТСЯ ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ Я В ПАНИКЕ   
**BooBoo:** И ДА _@Juncat_ ЭТО БЫЛО ОХЕРЕННО ГЕЙСКАЯ ТВОЯ КИТАЙСКАЯ ЗАДНИЦА 

**Hannie:** ОКЕЙ Я ТУТ   
**Hannie:** ОМГ СЫНКВАН Я ТАК ЗА ТЕБЯ РАД  
 **Hannie:** ЧОЛЬ ТУТ И ОН СКАЗАЛ “САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ”

**Michael Chanson:** ну он-то в этом спец

**Seokminie☀️:** ЗАОЫТЛПЖАТЫ  
 **Seokminie☀️:** ЧХВЕ СЫНЧОЛЬ НАЙДЕН МЕРТВЫМ В КАНАВЕ

**Hannie:** ЛИ ЧАН НЕ ТАК Я ТЕБЯ ВОСПИТЫВАЛ КАК ТЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЕШЬ СО СВОИМ ОТЦОМ   
**Hannie:** ВЫ НАКАЗАНЫ МОЛОДОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК

**Juncat:** то как ты называешь сынчоля отцом ли чана пугает меня до усрачки. спс ненавижу это 

**Shua:** а ведь ты с ними даже не живешь. осуждаю

**Hannie:** вы все наказаны*

**BooBoo:** это всё конечно мило но МОЖЕМ МЫ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ К МОЕЙ ПРОБЛЕМЕ   
**BooBoo:** ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ

**Juncat:** чувак просто засоси его сам а затем ну встречаться начните   
**Juncat:** мы с вону как-то так и сделали

**Shua:** почему все в этом гч по парочкам, вы все отвратительные

**Michael Chanson:** я тоже один хён

**Hannie:** это потому что ты ребенок и наказан пока тебе не исполнится 30   
**Hannie:** и _@BooBoo_ он тебя поцеловал. типа  
 **Hannie:** куда уж очевиднее

**Shua:** напомнить тебе почему этот гч вообще создали или 

**Hannie:** ой бля поверить не могу, что ты это сказал   
**Hannie:** я от тебя отказываюсь

**Michael Chanson:** почему он всегда такой странный в сообщениях?

**Shua:** он всегда такой, он просто фальшивая сучка и притворяется миленьким, когда вы рядом

_**Hannie** исключил **Shua** из группового чата _

**Hannie:** так вот

_**Michael Chanson** добавил **Shua** в групповой чат _

**Shua:** я вернулся сучки

 **Hannie:** мой собственный сын….  
 **Hannie:** воткнул нож мне в спину..  
 **Hannie:** эта семья разваливается на глазах

**BooBoo:** никогда вас больше не попрошу о помощи

**Seokminie☀️:** извини кванни 💕  
 **Seokminie☀️:** я советую тебе брать быка за рога  
 **Seokminie☀️:** ты в него влюблён уже вечность, это может быть твоим шансом   
**Seokminie☀️:** да вы двое и так считай женаты

**Juncat:** согласен со всем что говорит сокмин  
 **Juncat:** иди, завоюй его, тигр

**BooBoo:** спс ребята  
 **BooBoo:** ок он возвращается ПОЖЕЛАЙТЕ МНЕ УДМЧИ 

**Seokminie☀️:** У ТЕБЯ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ СЫНКВАНИ 💙

**Hannie:** МЫ БОЛЕЕМ ЗА ТЕБЯ

**Shua:** вы все сосёте

**Hannie:** это да ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Shua:** поверь мне Я ЗНАЮ

**Juncat:** пожалуйста, можем мы не говорить о сексуальной жизни наших родителей. Это немного неудобно 

**Michael Chanson:** да, пжлст

**Hannie:** ЧАННИ МАЛЫШ ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ ПРАВДА ЖЕ ТЫ ПРОСТО ШУТИШЬ 

**Michael Chanson:** хён, мне 19  
 **Michael Chanson:** конечно я знаю, что это значит

**Hannie:** ПОСМОТРИТЕ ЧТО ВЫ ВСЕ НАДЕЛАЛИ ВЫ ИСПОРТИЛИ МОЕГО РЕБЕНКА

_**Michael Chanson** исключил **Hannie** из группового чата_

**Shua:** наконец-то тишина и спокойствие

 **Juncat:** прям благословение

**Seokminie☀️:** вы злые, ребята

_**BooBoo** добавил **Hannie** в групповой чат   
_

**Hannie:** НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС ВСЕХ

 **BooBoo:** ОН СКАЗАЛ ДА ДАЛОВИЖЛПРВТПР 

**Hannie:** кроме сынквана  
 **Hannie:** ДАА КВАНИ ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ  
 **Hannie:** Я ТАК РАД ЗА ТЕБЯ МОЙ МАЛЫШ БУ

**Shua:** ДА БРО

**Juncat:** ДЕВЧУУЛЯЯ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ.•°⭐°•.⭐.•°⭐

**Michael Chanson:** поздравляю хён

**Seokminie☀️:** МЫ С СУНЁНОМ ЗАСТОЛБИЛИ ПЕРВОЕ ДВОЙНОЕ СВИДАНИЕ С ВАМИ 

**Shua:** фу

_**BooBoo** исключил **Shua** из группового чата   
_

_**Моя жизнь - ромком**  
 **Coups** изменил название группового чата на **ЧЕРТОВСКИ ГЛАДКО ЧХВЕ**_

**Coups:** ХАНСОЛЬ ВЕРНОН ЧХВЕ  
 **Coups:** не хочешь ни чем с нами поделиться?

 **NaegaHosh:** ДА ОМГ   
**NaegaHosh:** СОКМИН МНЕ РАССКАЗАЛ  
 **NaegaHosh:** Я  
 **NaegaHosh:** ОРУ???????

**WonUWU:** да блин джунхуэй мне рассказал  
 **WonUWU:** поздравляю бро

**Woozi:** че случилось

**T-H-E to the 8:** ????????????

**Gyu:** :(

**Coups:** я хотел чтоб он сам сказал, но он наверное слишком занят ртом сынквана…….

**Gyu:** поГОДИ ЧЕ ОН ДЕЛАЕТ ШТО  
 **Gyu:** _@VerNYOOM_ НУ-КА ОБЪЯСНИСЬ  
 **Gyu:** ЧЕМ ТЫ ТАМ ЗАНЯТ С КВАНОМ

**T-H-E to the 8:** омг мингю заткнись  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** _@VerNYOOM_ поздравляю бро, давно пора было

**Coups:** и я о том же!! Я ему то же самое сказал

**NaegaHosh:** ага а потом  
 **NaegaHosh:** чан тебя уничтожил   
**NaegaHosh:** сокмини рассказал мне

**T-H-E to the 8:** лмао, дайте скрин

**Gyu:** все ещё хочу знать что он делает с моим бу

**Coups:** не парься гю   
**Coups:** это ж хансоль  
 **Coups:** нет никого более влюблённого чем соль 

**WonUWU:** мне ему сказать или…

**T-H-E to the 8:** да пжлста

**WonUWU:** просто посмотри в зеркало в любой момент, когда джонхан в комнате _@Coups_

**NaegaHosh:** [прикреплённое изображение]  
 **NaegaHosh:** цитируя моего муженька  
 **NaegaHosh:** чхве сынчоль найден мёртвым в канаве 

**Woozi:** мило  
 **Woozi:** этот ребёнок далеко пойдёт

**Coups:** я не такой влюблённый

**WonUWU:** ну да блядь конечно

**T-H-E to the 8:** хён, ты будто в хреновой дораме

**Woozi:** лмао так и есть  
 **Woozi:** погодите хансоль печатает

**Gyu:** ОТВЕЧАЙ ТЫ ТРУС

**VerNYOOM:** эм привет?

**T-H-E to the 8:** хей бро  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** как сынкван

**VerNYOOM:** ээээээм хорошо?  
 **VerNYOOM:** он спит

**NaegaHosh** : awwww мило  
 **NaegaHosh:** пришли фото

**Woozi:** стрёмно сунён   
**Woozi:** так вы ребята теперь встречаетесь или что

**VerNYOOM:** [прикреплённое изображение]  
 **VerNYOOM:** да? Типа того

**NaegaHosh:** БЛЯДЬ ЭТО МИЛО  
 **NaegaHosh:** ОН ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТ ТЕБЯ  
 **NaegaHosh:** КАК ПОДУШКУ?

**VerNYOOM:** ага

**NaegaHosh:** БЛЖД

**T-H-E to the 8:** хей гю сейчас не может печатать но говорит что-то про то что сломает тебе ноги если обидишь его   
**T-H-E to the 8:** его слова, не мои

**VerNYOOM:** эээээ окей  
 **VerNYOOM:** и почему он не может печатать?

**T-H-E to the 8:** я отобрал у него телефон

**Woozi:** омг минхао ты зло

**WonUWU:** _@VerNYOOM_ как прошло?

**NaegaHosh:** ДА НАМ  
 **NaegaHosh:** НУЖНЫ ПОДРОБНОСТИ

**Woozi:** я так понимаю купс хён уже знает, так что скажи нам

**VerNYOOM:** хз мы протсо смотрели фильм и он сказал что-то про то что хочет, чтобы его поцеловали так же как гг и я такой нахер всё, знаете?   
**VerNYOOM:** и да я вроде как поцеловал его и запаниковал и ушел на кухню и думаю тогда он и написал остальным, а затем я вернулся и он типо поцеловал меня снова?????   
**VerNYOOM:** а потом спросил хочу ли я встречаться с ним, и я сказал да конечно че бы и нет, будто я блин не влюблён в него уже вечность.   
**VerNYOOM:** ну а потом мы целовались ещё немного, было круто и он заснул на мне и у меня рука уже отнимается, но оно того стоит 

**Coups:** ах эта юная любовь

**Woozi:** пжлста заткнись

**T-H-E to the 8:** гю говорит, цитирую: “это самое милое, что я когда-либо слышал”  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** он почти что плачет  
 **T-H-E to the 8:** продаю парня-идиота, почти новый, моет посуду, если вы вежливо попросите 

**NaegaHosh:** блдж соль   
**NaegaHosh:** я так  
 **NaegaHosh:** рад за вас двоих

**WonUWU:** это круто чувак  
 **WonUWU:** джунхуэй показал мне версию сынквана всё ещё милее, если вы читаете обе _@NaegaHosh_

**NaegaHosh:** отлично я  
 **NaegaHosh:** попрошу сокмина  
 **NaegaHosh:** показать мне

**Woozi:** погодите, то есть я единственный останусь без неё  
 **Woozi:** охуительно

**Coups:** да ладно хуни  
 **Coups:** любовь ближе, чем ты думаешь

**Woozi:** смелое заявление для человека, который так сох по кому-то что фактически превратился в пустыню меньше двух месяцев назад.

**Coups:** ага а теперь я встречабсь с любовью всей моей жизни, так что кто тут смеётся последним хах 

**WonUWU:** могу ли я напомнить тебе благодаря кому

**Coups:** пжлста не порть всё

**Woozi:** вы все отвратительные


	11. Интересно, знает ли твой терапевт всё обо мне

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> О б н и м а ш к и

+++  
Сынчоль подрывается от звука прогибающегося матраса и скрипящей кровати. Он сонно отрывает голову от подушки и чуть не стукается лоб в лоб с кем-то еще.

\- Ханни? – уже более проснувшийся, но всё ещё дезориентированный, спрашивает Сынчоль.

Джонхан слегка подпрыгивает и чуть не падает с кровати.  
\- Извини, - бормочет он.

И тон его голоса внезапно заставляет Сынчоля проснуться окончательно и напрячься. Он вслепую нашаривает выключатель на прикроватной лампе и щёлкает им, заливая пространство теплым оранжевым светом. Джонхан бледный и взъерошенный, и кусает губы, как делает это обычно, когда ему тревожно.

\- Что не так, родной? – осторожно спрашивает Сынчоль. Иногда Джонхана просто охватывает тревога и ему нужно утешение, но он не хочет говорить об этом. Джонхан смотрит вниз, на свои аккуратно сложенные на коленях руки и едва слышно вздыхает.  
\- Мне не спится, - говорит он настолько низким голосом, что Сынчоль едва различает слова. 

\- Опять кошмары? – в последнее время такое случается. Кошмары. Терапевт Джонхана говорит, что они вызваны высоким уровнем стресса, вероятно, из-за приближающихся экзаменов. Но постановка диагноза никак не поспособствовала исчезновению проблемы. Сынчолю больно осознавать, что он ничего не может сделать и наблюдать как Джонхан медленно теряет сон, что только ухудшает его постоянную тревогу. 

Джонхан кивает, его губы опасно дрожат. Это разбивает Сынчолю сердце. Он подносит свою руку к руке Джонхана, с облегчением выдыхая, когда тот принимает прикосновение. Иногда, когда на него наваливается слишком много, Джонхан не позволяет никому прикасаться к себе. Об этом Сынчоль узнал на своём горьком опыте.  
Поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки Джонхана, Сынчоль садится и кладет вторую руку на шею Юна, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить на его плече поцелуй.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? – Джонхан мотает головой, шмыгая носом.

\- Просто хочу спать.

Сынчоль всё понимает. Он кивает, утешающе улыбаясь.  
\- Ну тогда давай спать, - мягко говорит он, притягивая Джонхана и укладывая его рядом.

Джонхан не сопротивляется и позволяет Сынчолю накрыть себя одеялом, молча устраиваясь поудобнее, оборачиваясь вокруг Сынчоля. 

\- Лучше? – улыбается Чхве, целуя его в макушку.

\- Да, - шепчет Джонхан в его футболку. После нескольких мгновений тишины, его пальцы начинают вырисовывать круги на груди Сынчоля.  
\- Поговори со мной? Пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, - отвечает Сынчоль, медленно прочесывая пальцами короткие волоски на затылке Джонхана. – Я сегодня обедал с Хоши и Джихунни. Они работают над этим сумасшедшим проектом ради дополнительных баллов, и им нужен кто-нибудь, кто сможет для них спеть. Не уверен, но, наверное, они попросят Шуа.

\- Было бы здорово, - бормочет Джонхан, очевидно, успокаиваясь.  
Сынчоль снова улыбается и согласно мычит, - у Джошуджи правда очень красивый голос и Хунни всегда хотел с ним поработать. И для них это будет отличным шансом сблизиться и разобраться, наконец, со всем своим дерьмом.

Сынчоль тихо смеётся на это заявление, прижимая Джонхана еще ближе.  
\- Конечно именно об этом ты и подумал.

Джонхан тоже смеётся и сердце Сынчоля поёт от этого звука.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы они были счастливы, - говорит он.

Сынчоль снова целует его голову, поражённый силой своей любви к этому мальчику в его руках.  
\- Я знаю, что хочешь, родной.

Джонхан отстраняется от груди Сынчоля, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть ему в глаза. И когда у него получается, его глаза яркие, как и всегда, пусть даже и уставшие от бессонных ночей. Он все ещё самое прекрасное создание, которое Сынчоль видел в своей жизни.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джонхан и маленькая улыбка, которой он награждает Снычоля после, заставляет дыхание Чхве на мгновение застрять в горле.  
Он понимает, что Джонхан имеет в виду. Правда понимает. Но он не знает, как ответить, так что просто наклоняется и прикасается губами к губам Джонхана, едва ощутимый, мягкий словно перышко, поцелуй. Джонхан целует его в ответ так же мягко, его улыбка становится шире и Сынчоль чувствует это своими губами. И на мгновение всё хорошо.  
Когда они отстраняются и их губы медленно касаются друг друга, Сынчоль ничего не может поделать с чувством, будто он самый большой везунчик на планете.

\- Прекрати это, - предупреждает Джонхан, легонько ударяя его в грудь.

\- Прекратить что? – непонимающе спрашивает Сынчоль.

\- Прекрати смотреть на меня будто я, блядь, развесил по небу звёзды или что-то такое!

Сынчоль не знал, что он так смотрит, но звучит вполне в его духе. Насколько он знает, Джонхан _Си правда_ развесил по небу звёзды.

\- Извини, - говорит он застенчиво.

Джонхан просто с любовью качает головой и отводит с глаз Сынчоля его чёлку.

\- Твои волосы теперь длиннее моих, - замечает он нежно.  
Сынчоль тоже это заметил. Он не собирался отращивать их так сильно, но так и не нашёл времени подстричься, так что они отросли уже настолько, что ему приходилось откидывать их с глаз, чтобы видеть нормально.

\- Стоит подстричься? – смущённо спрашивает он.

Мгновение Джонхан смотрит на него, он чуть хмурится, пока думает. 

\- Мне нравится эта длинна, но не думаю, что будет хорошо смотреться, если ты продолжишь их отращивать, – честно отвечает он.

\- Окей, - кивает Сынчоль.

Джонхан улыбается ему и снова чмокает в губы.

\- Но ты можешь делать как тебе хочется, - говорит он.

\- Не, я доверяю твоему профессиональному мнению длинноволосого человека в этих отношениях, - наполовину шутливо отвечает Сынчоль.

\- Правда? А если я скажу покраситься в розовый? —спрашивает Джонхан с игривой улыбкой.

\- Я покрашусь, конечно же, - не моргнув глазом отвечает Сынчоль, из-за чего Джонхан радостно смеётся.

\- Господи, и правда покрасишься ведь.  
Комната погружается в уютное молчание, оба просто наслаждаются присутствием друг друга, находясь в том странном подвешенном состоянии, которое наступает, когда не спишь где-то между 2 и 5 ночи. Сынчоль чувствует, что начинает засыпать и думает, что Джонхан тоже скоро заснёт, но тот снова заговаривает. 

\- У меня есть сумасшедшее предложение, - осторожно говорит он, - можешь отказаться в любой момент, но я давно уже об этом думаю и должен спросить тебя.

Любопытство сменяет прежнюю сонливость и Сынчоль снова внимательно слушает Джонхана. Он сталкивает их носы друг с другом, показывая, что слушает, и Джонхан тихо хихикает.

\- Давай съедемся, - бормочет он. Его руки снова начинают теребить подол футболки Сынчоля. Сынчоль даже не уверен, что Джонхан это сознаёт. – Только мы вдвоём. Не обязательно прямо сейчас, но давай уже начнём подыскивать варианты.

Сынчолю требуется пару секунд, чтобы понять о чём просит Джонхан, а когда до него доходит, сердце пропускает удар. Он смотрит на Юна широко раскрытыми глазами, тот, в ответ, смотрит на него с ожидающей улыбкой. Сынчоль чувствует, как в груди теплеет от обожания.

\- Ты правда хочешь? – его голос звучит немного натянуто.

Улыбка Джонхана становится шире, освещает всё его лицо, и он энергично кивает.

\- Я давно уже хочу, я думаю мы готовы, а ещё думаю, что Шуа скажет нам спасибо.

Это заставляет Сынчоля посмотреть на всю ситуацию с новой точки зрения. Они всегда были втроём: Сынчоль, Джонхан и Джису. Но в последнее время это скорее _СынчольДжонхан_ и Джису. И это видно. Сынчоль чувствует вину, из-за того, что он так зациклился на своих новообретённых романтических отношениях, что забыл про одного из своих самых дорогих друзей.

\- Ох, - бормочет он почти что рассеянно. Джонхан кивает.

\- Не думаю, что ему сейчас приятно смотреть на то, как мы вдвоём ходим тут такие слащавые, – говорит он серьёзно. Сынчоль слегка краснеет от его слов и Джонхан мягко ему улыбается, будто говоря _ты знаешь, что мы именно такие_ , – Ну по крайней мере не пока он кучка депрессивных мыслей из-за Джихуна.

\- Ты, наверное, прав, - соглашается Чхве. Он помнит это ощущение и совершенно по нему не скучает.

Рука Джонхана пробирается к нему под футболку, из-за чего Сынчоль вскрикивает, потому что руки у Джонхана всегда ледяные. Джонхан злобно хихикает.

\- Разве ты не знаешь, что я всегда прав?

Сынчоль шипит и тянет Джонхана за запястья, зажимая обе его руки в своих в попытке их согреть.

\- Господи, нет необходимости доказывать свою правоту так, засранец.

Джонхан вновь смеётся.  
\- Люблю тебяяяя, - поёт он с дьявольской усмешкой на лице.

Сынчоль издаёт недовольное ворчание и пользуясь тем, что Джонхан в его власти, перекатывает их по кровати, пока они не превращаются в клубок из конечностей и простыней. Сынчоль нависает над Джонханом, довольный писком, который тот издаёт пока его так нагло перекладывают.

\- Ты такая задница, - упрекает Сынчоль и тыкает в бока Джонхана пока тот не превращается в хихикающий беспорядок, умоляющий его остановиться.

Джонхану удаётся освободить одну из рук, и он мстит, снова проникая ей под футболку и щекоча живот Сынчоля, чем эффективно отражает его атаку, потому что Чхве тоже начинает смеяться.

\- Хорошо, - умудряется выдохнуть он между смешками, поднимая руки и признавая поражение, - мир!

Джонхан улыбается и собирается что-то сказать, но огромный зевок прерывает его. Сынчоль смотрит на часы и морщится, когда видит, насколько уже поздно.   
\- Бля, малыш, уже так поздно, тебе надо поспать.

\- Ты ещё не ответил на мой вопрос, - бормочет Джонхан, потирая один глаз. Из-за это он выглядит как котёнок.  
Сынчоль наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в нос, а после распутаться и как следует укрыть их обоих.

\- Конечно же я съедусь с тобой, Джонхан.

Джонан поворачивается к нему с мягким выражением на лице.  
\- Ого, полное имя, всё серьёзно, - шутит он.

Сынчоль улыбается ему с обожанием.  
\- Ты такой глупый, я же просто блядски без ума от тебя, - говорит он прежде, чем успевает остановить себя.

Джонхан слегка краснеет и это просто очаровательно, что он всё ещё краснеет каждый раз, когда из Сынчоля вырываются такие вот глупости.

\- Вот совпадение, я ведь тоже просто блядски от тебя без ума, - шепчет он так, словно это секрет.   
Это вообще не секрет.

\- Ну тогда, я думаю, это хорошо, что мы съезжаемся, - говорит Сынчоль и действительно имеет это в виду, хотя и притворяется, что шутит. Он не может дождаться, когда же они будут жить вместе, только вдвоём. Каждое утро просыпаться с любовью всей его жизни в объятиях, в кровати, которая вмещает их обоих. Спорить чья сейчас очередь покупать хлопья. Жить в этом семейном счастье.

\- Конечно же ты бы так и подумал, да? – отвечает Джонхан, прижимаясь к нему ближе и закрывая глаза. И Сынчоль понимает, что скоро заснёт.

\- Ага, - говорит он, обнимая Юна. Джонхан довольно вздыхает.

\- Спокойно ночи, тупица, - мягко говорит он, заставляя Сынчоля смеяться.

\- Спокойной ночи, Хан, - шепчет он ему в волосы, закрывая глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> я: страдает от повторяющихся кошмаров из-за тревоги  
> я: вау, разве не круто устроить такое же персонажам?


End file.
